Don't Underestimate Me
by LoneWolfe16
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger. Attentive, studious, and brightest witch in my age. Yet, many unforeseen news was thrown my way. I am not how everyone perceived me to be. I was supposed to be the know-it-all Granger... Not anymore. Expect the Unexpected as they say. Seek the real Hermione, if you dare. But I do caution you, Don't Underestimate Me. (Be Warned: Femslash, Smut, Futa, AU) HG/FD
1. Chapter 1: What's wrong with me?

Silky smooth skin, long flowing hair, that voice…

Hermione sighed softly, dragging her fingers through her thick chocolate locks as she stared blankly down at the page of her book. She couldn't concentrate on the tiny lettering, the words written down.

Whether it may be other people's actions or the weather forecast for tomorrow, they are many things in life out of your control. In this case, her thoughts are something she's been struggling to keep at bay. However, right now, her mind is else where, far, far away.

She huffed in frustration, slamming the book shut, which echoed, through the still silent library. She flinched from the define bang and thought, "dammit…" As she realized her mistake, Madame Pince's head jerked sharply and scowled over at her, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. Hermione mouthed 'Sorry' at the irritated librarian who shook her head and let it go, considering she's one of her favorite students.

Hermione turned back to her book, set her forehead down on it. "Why did this have to all happen at once? Why me?" She started brooding. She took a great amount of air in and soon after, she exhaled. The musky smell of the book invaded her nostrils and helped the intensity of her emotions diminish. Since this entire incident started, finally, she relaxed. Slowly closing her eyes, she relived through all of the events from the beginning of summer vacation.

Summer was supposed to be a relaxing time before school started again. It was supposed to be spent with no stress with family and friends. However, like always, the Golden Trio's lives were out of the normality.

Hermione was getting ready to go to The Burrow after a week spent with her family since school ended. Her parents were going on a business trip in the next several days and they didn't want her to feel lonely during summer so her parent's personally asked the Wesley's matriarch if Hermione could stay there for the rest of summer. And, of course, Molly agreed with excitement. Her parents apologized profusely that they had to leave in such a short notice. Hermione assured it was fine and that she truly understands.

As she finally packed her last article of clothing in her suitcase, she heard a knock with a quavering muffled voice saying, "Honey…" outside her bedroom. With a great concern, she quickly opened the door revealing her mother, nervousness plastered on her face.

"Mother?" She walked towards her mother and held her shaking hands. Hermione dragged her mother and sat down on the bed. She waited with patience until her mother was ready to speak. Mrs. Granger felt like it was hours but only took a few minutes before she couldn't take the intensity of Hermione's stare and looked down. Hermione grabbed her chin with two fingers and asked, "What's going on, mum? Why do you look so uneasy?" Mrs. Granger looked intently in her daughter's eyes and saw distress shinning through. She held on her tears. However, Hermione lifted her hand to wipe her mother's tears away that she didn't notice she let escape. With a deep shaky breath, she finally spoke, "Honey, I love you so much and I don't want you to think that ever once I doubted that love for you. You are everything to me…"

"Mother, I wouldn't ever doubt that you never loved me once. Why are you telling me this?" Hermione squeezed her mother's hands reassuring her to go on. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione apprehensively said, "Mum, you're frightening me."

"I'm sorry poppet… its because…." Mrs. Granger held her daughter's hand tighter. "You're adopted," Her mother burst into tears and started sobbing. Hermione froze from the news her mother provided her. She didn't know what to think. Before her mother notice her shock, without hesitation, she gently wrapped her arms around her and lifted her on her lap with simplicity. Hermione let her mother cry all of her tears out on her shoulder as she caressed her mother's head lightly like breakable glass.

Through the time she let her mother cry, Hermione was deep into her mind thinking about the events that occurred. Her parents always have been patient and loving towards her. Never once did their love waver since she left to go to Hogwarts four years ago. They both treated her like their own. Even through her worse times, they kept her in their arms and loved her for who she is. Even now, with this new piece of information, she felt like nothing has changed.

Her mother shook her out of her thoughts when Hermione heard her name being called. Hermione looked down, saw her mother's tear-stained face and puffed red eyes. Mrs. Granger whispered, "I'm so sorry, my dear. I should have said something sooner. Maybe it would have made a diff…" Hermione suddenly had her index finger on her mother's lips.

"Mother." Hermione held her cheek and look intently into her mother's eyes to convey the truth to her words and continued, "I'm still your daughter. It may not be at birth. However, nothing has changed. You are still my mother and I love you so much with all of my heart. Nothing can change that." She spoke with confidence and sincerely. She reassured her mother with a smile.

"Oh poppet!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed in surprise. "You have no idea how happy to hear that." More tears ran down her eyes, however, this time it's for a happier moment.

Hermione laughed wiping her tears yet again and replied, "I do know how much I mean to you. But I think I would have figured out that I was adopted eventually, Mum."

Her mother frowned, "What do you mean?"

Hermione set her mother on her bed, "Firstly, I am growing exponentially. I grew two inches since I came home. Furthermore, I am now taller than you and dad." She stood over her mother at a height reaching five foot seven. "Secondly, I don't think that I should be able to do different types of magic easily without it being passed down." To prove her explanation, she put her hand out, snapped her fingers and produced fire at the tip of her fingers. She opened her hands and it glided to the palm of her hands.

Her mother appeared so intrigued to the new powers. Before her mother could question her about the revealed powers, Hermione continued her thought. "Thirdly, I don't have any characteristic resemblance between you and dad. You both have dirty blonde hair while I have dark chestnut color hair. Also, I am pretty sure that um…" She hesitated. Before she blushed in a deeper shade of embarrassment, she cleared her throat and pointed at her lower area, "this is genetic and no one in our family has this… Condition."

Mrs. Granger frowned deeper. She took Hermione's hand and led her to sit next to her. "Well that is true. I wouldn't be surprised if you did found out on your own. You are very intelligent for your age and attentive to the little details."

She continued with a smile, "Also, you're very persistent to solving a problem or anything that confuses you." Hermione chuckled at the truth behind her words.

They continued to convers about the newfound information and shared more details. They both learned new things throughout the exchange of words. They talked about her powers; her limit, how much more she can do. What stunned her even more was the mention of her background. Her mother just blurted out that she isn't a muggleborn witch. Before her mother could reveal more information, Hermione interrupted her.

"How do you know all of this information? Have you met my biological parents before?" Hermione determinedly questioned to get some answers out of her mother. Mrs. Granger left the room and came back with a thick manila envelop. "This should explain all of your unanswered questions." Her mother smiled that reached her eyes. Hermione held it and stared at it blankly. Mrs. Granger bent down, gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Read it whenever you are ready, poppet" Hermione couldn't utter anything so she just nodded. Without another word from her mother, she left with a soft click of her door closing.

Hermione continued to stare at this package and traced her fingers over the cursive writing of her first name. She didn't know if she should open it at this very moment. She didn't know if she was ready to have every detail revealed to her. Her thoughts were interrupted with several taps on the window. Hermione turned around to see the snowy white owl on the other side of the glass. She beamed at the owl knowing it was another letter from her best friend. Without any thought, she left the envelop on her bed as she opened the letter and laughed at the familiar horrid writing from Harry. She opened his letter and started reading it.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_I would hope you had a good start of summer with your family. Mine is the same old same old. Dursley's are still their horrid self. But, I am writing to you because I wanted to let you know that I have finally arrived at the Burrow safely. We are all waiting for your lovely arrival and hopefully that would be very soon!_

_Sincerely, _

_Harry" _

Hermione immediately gave a reply saying she would be there soon. Also, that she needed to talk to his best friends about something important. She quickly attached the letter and gave a piece of owl snack to Hedwig. She took flight and Hermione closed her window. When she turned back around, she was once again reminded of the envelope. She didn't want to think about it any longer so she grabbed it, shoved it carefully in her handbag and walked out the bedroom with all her belongings. With a backward glance, she raised her arm. Without uttering the words and a second thought to what she was doing, she found her 10 ¾ inch wand in her hand. Hermione took a step forward but abruptly froze in her tracks.

In that very moment, Hermione realized one thing. She executed a perfect wandless magic without any trial. She really needed to know what's going on with her…


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Disclaimers:** All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**A/N: Hiya readers! This is my first story that I have ever published. So every comment (Good or Bad), I will take it into consideration. I am not the greatest writer and I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks for the comments and support on the previous chapter! ENJOY.**

"What's taking her so long?" Harry whined. He's been waiting for almost an hour now.

"Come on, mate. Be patient. She'll get here" Ron smiled as he walked towards him and sat beside him on the living room couch.

"I know she will get here. But she doesn't normally take a while. She's usually on time." Harry replied in concern. All Ron could do was frown and nod in agreement. It usually didn't take that long for her to just apparate in front of the Burrow. Since she got her apparition license using the time turner, Hermione didn't need help being brought to the Burrow. They shifted in anxiousness.

_Pop! _A sudden familiar sound outside made them jolt right up and they ran towards the entrance door. Ron aggressively opened the door and both male beam at the site.

"Hiya love," Hermione smirked at the boys' faces. "Missed me already?"

"You betcha!" "Of course we did" they replied simultaneously.

"Well… are you going to let me in or just stand there?" Hermione raised her eyebrow. They both sheepishly shuffled to the side permitting her to enter the residence.

As Hermione stepped into the Burrow, Molly came out of the kitchen and her face illuminate with delight.

"Hermione! How are you doing?" Hermione opened her mouth but before she could voice the answer, Molly frowned. "What have you been doing standing by the door?" She sharply looked at her youngest son and started scold at him, "Ronald Weasley, don't you have manners?" Ron blushed profusely and let her mother nag at him.

In the background, Harry was trying to hold in his snickers and failed miserably. "And Harry," He immediately stopped and was startled by Molly calling his name. He looked at the matriarch in sheer panic. Molly shook her head in disappointment and said, "You should have known better. Now," She turned her attention back to Hermione, "come on over, dear and make yourself comfortable. Diner will be in an hour." Before turning around to go back to the kitchen, she faced both boys and pierces her eyes towards them for a few seconds and gave Hermione a loving smile.

Once she left, Hermione looked at the situation in amusement. She faced them and tried to mask her chuckles with coughing. Harry and Ron glared at her while they grumbled, "Shut it…" in unison.

Hermione went upstairs to put away her things in the room she will be sharing with Ginny. She came back downstairs and sat down between Harry and Ron. They were having a pleasant chat. Before they knew it, it was already time for diner. They got up to walk into the dinning room and gather around the table.

Diner was the same at the Weasley's, hectic but also, lively. Arthur talked about his day at the Ministry and his new discovered muggle gadget that takes pictures, which don't move. Molly listened intently to Arthur's news. Fred and George discussed about gag ideas and wanting test subjects. Ginny, Ron and Harry went further into details about Quidditch strategies.

"You know, I don't understand why you guys never tried to use the Bludger Backbeat tactic to confuse your opponents." Hermione blurted casually, putting out her opinion as she went for a bite of her food.

The customary rowdy dining table quickly went quiet. Not even an audible clank of cutleries or breath was in the air. Hermione put her fork down and ask, "What did I say? Was I wrong?"

Breaking the silence, Arthur finally spoke from his paralyzed state, "Actually, that is a splendid tactic to put through Hogwarts Quidditch for next year."

"Since when were you…"

"…Interested in Quidditch?" The twins declared.

Everyone kept their stare on her. Hermione blinked a couple times sensing that she completely forgot that she suppressed this information from her extended family.

"Since, ever, I suppose. You guys just assumed that I disliked the sport. Matter of fact, I am quite good at flying." Hermione admitted freely, exposing her secret like it wasn't a big deal.

Ron burst out laughing, "I want to see that happen."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How about we play Quidditch tomorrow? I betcha I am a better flyer than you are." She looked at Harry and winked at him. No one else saw their silent interaction and Harry silently laughed to himself. He rightfully knows the outcome of the situation.

Ron overconfidently replied, "I'll be taking you on that bet."

"Fine by me. However…" Hermione smirked. "Don't underestimate me," Ron frowned at her reply. Hermione continued with her previous thought about Quidditch, "Also, I really do think the Bulgarians will win the World Cup next month."

Suddenly, the room erupted back to life. They all came into a heated discussion between Ireland and the Bulgarians. Hermione didn't hesitate to put her opinion. She always thought that the Bulgarians are very aggressive on the offensive tactics. However, they also have exceptional defense strategies.

The discussion kept on flowing until after diner. Molly even had to forcefully shoo all of them out of the kitchen back into the living room. At the living room, everyone didn't notice Hermione cringe in agony. She abruptly felt this pang on her abdomen and excused herself to exit out through the front door. She took a shaky deep breath to settle her discomfort all together. She walked further towards to field to shake off the ache.

Before she could compose herself, she heard Harry come up behind her. He gently asked, "You alright?"

"Honestly…." She paused and frowned at the pain disappearing completely, "I don't really know myself." Hermione whispered. She looked at him with distress painted all over her.

"Care to share?" and she did.

She explained what happened to her before arriving there to the package she received from her mother. Leaving nothing out, she confessed about the wandless magic and also expressed her discomfort just earlier in the living room. When she finished, there was a lingered pause. The strained atmosphere was distressing to her.

"Harry…" Hermione found the strength to articulate his name. She stared at him in worry. Harry realized he took to long and he was starting to make her concerned. Harry took a long breath to compose himself. Without a second thought, he smiled at her.

"Darlin', no matter what happens I'll always be here for you like you have been there for me since the beginning. That doesn't change anything between us. You're the sister that I never had. We both know each other so well that we have shared our deepest darkest secrets. I know who you really are. I know what you are capable of. I don't think I want to ever lose someone so important to me," Harry grabbed her hands and started rubbing his thumbs against her in comfort. His eyes twinkled at her underneath the full moon light and Hermione was starting to tear up from his sincere words.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot of things to take in within a short period of time. I don't know how you're still composed throughout this entire thing. I would have been enraged, incoherent. I would pretty much blew a gasket," They both started to laugh at how much truth was in his words.

Hermione wiped the rest of her tears away. To this day, she didn't understand how lucky she was to have him in her life. She was ecstatic that her brother would accept her through it all. Even knowing her extra quirk, he still stands by her side.

Harry looked straight into his eyes once she was done wiping her tears and continued. "I'm really happy that you still love your parents after they have kept something that grand away from you for so long."

"Of course I would still love my parents!" Hermione growled, outraged that he would question her love for her parents. "They never treated me differently. They never tossed me out the door. They kept me knowing my condition."

" 'Mione, I didn't mean it like that." Harry was taken aback from her outburst. "I'm sorry if you felt like I insulted you," He moved slowly towards her and delicately touched both cheeks. He looked into her eyes and remarked a slight hint of gold surrounding her brown orbs. He tucked that new data in the back of his mind and focused on what's at hand.

"No, no… it's my fault. I'm sorry I blew up on you." Hermione grasped his arms tightly. She felt like if she let go, everything would fall apart. "I don't know what has been going on with me, Harry." He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and let her tears stream down her face. Harry ran his fingers through her hair for several minutes until she was ready to speak.

"We will figure out what's going on with you, 'Mione. I'll be there by your side through it all. Everything will be okay," he whispered. He steadily muttered sweet nothing to her.

Harry had seen her cry, get angry, and show excitement in her eyes. Every situation she's been in, he has been there through it all. Hermione is the kind of person to never let a problem get out of hand. Whatever it is, she never let something get in the way of what she's pursuing. But looking at her now… She's lost.

"Everything started today…" Harry shook out of his stupor and listened carefully. "My mood is changing. My body is changing. I'm reacting bold, reckless, and lately I'm feeling this rage trying to consume my body." Hermione stepped out of their hug and Harry tilted his head to the side.

Hermione sighed and lifted her navy blue V-neck shirt. He frowned in confusion and asked, "So what? You have a tone abdomen." Hermione of course rolled her eyes.

"If you think back before school ended, I have changed a lot since then. This happened within one week, Harry. I didn't have time to work out. I was busy spending time with my parents. Mum and dad took me shopping because I had a growth spurt and…" Harry took a step back while she was trying to explain. He kept his frown and Hermione was going to ask what he was doing but he raised his hand and silenced her.

He looked in his memory and analyzed the differences. He noted that her bushy hair is now very much tamed. Harry was even fully aware that she was a few centimeters taller than he is. Her bucked-teeth are absent and looked like she never had them. Hermione crossed her arms and waited for him to be done. When she did that, Harry saw her defined biceps.

In Hermione's perspective, Harry looked quite amusing the way he scrunched his eyebrows together. She smirked at the situation. She never had seen him apply such concentration in her life.

"Huh…" Harry finally said, "You have definitely changed a lot."

"Your observations shouldn't have taken that long, mate." Hermione shook her head while smiling. "At least you're not _that_ slow- witted compared to someone I know!" She sniggered

"Hey! I am a _brilliant_ wizard thank you very much." Harry scoffed. He straightened up his back and stick up his nose in the air. Hermione burst into laughter. She laughed so hard; she was bent forward holding her stomach.

Harry looked at her and just smiled. "At least, I got her to smile for a bit longer," he thought. Hermione fell on the ground still laughing.

Once her laughter diminished, she opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky. "Beautiful isn't it?" Harry scanned to where she was looking at.

His eyes landed on the stars and replied, "Yeah… It's like a black piece of velvet had been laid over the sky and sprinkled it with sparkling gems."

Hermione jerked her head towards him. "Did that just come out of your mouth?"

"I _tooold _you! I'm a brilliant wizard," Harry winked and stuck his arm out to help her up.

"Yeah yeah…" Hermione grabbed his hand and brushed any dirt or grass off of her clothing.

After Hermione was done, Harry turned towards the Burrow and said, "Now, how about we go ahead and look inside that package?" Hermione groaned, remembering everything. Harry just chuckled as they both walked back to the house.

When they got inside the residence, no one was in the living room anymore apart from Ron. He had his back towards the door leaning against one of the coffee tables. He turned around at their sudden reappearance.

"You guys alright?" Ron questioned, "You have been out there for a while."

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just had a little chat," Harry assured him.

"That's good." Ron smiled, "Fancy playing exploding snap?" He raised his arm revealing the deck of cards. Behind him, they saw a small tower being built.

"No, I'm going upstairs to go read," Hermione answered. Ron didn't think much about her reply so he looked at Harry.

"Not this time, mate. I'm going with Hermione," Harry admitted. "Maybe next time, yeah?" Ron pouted but nodded in understanding.

They walked upstairs and ended at the first floor to get her handbag in Ginny's room. Once that was done, they walked up the stairs in silence. They were finally beneath the attic which is where Ron's room is located. Harry opened the door and revealed posters of the British Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons, decorating the room.

They walked in and sat on Harry's bed. Hermione grabbed her small black shoulder bag and dug in. Before she knew it, her entire arm was inside it. Harry was so confused to how was it possible. Finally finding the envelope, she looked back up at Harry and saw the confusion on his face.

"Extension- charm," she uttered.

"Only _you_ could have thought about these things…" impressed by her ingenious idea.

"Well of course! I'm the brightest of my age," she teased. She look back at the envelop in her hand and everything got serious again. Harry snaked his arm around Hermione's shoulder in encouragement. She took a deep breath in before carefully ripping it open.

Inside the huge envelope were multiple scrolled letters. "Mother must have put it inside this envelope to preserve the delicate papers." Hermione thought. She prudently took all of them out and laid them between her and Harry. They looked at each other and an intense pause lingered in the air.

"Go on, 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed, "You're killing me with this suspense!"

"Alright! Fine…" she gulped. Hermione picked up the only folded letter from the pile. She examined it, acknowledging how it looked modern compared to the rest. It held a white color and smoother texture while the rest are beige colored. She unfolded it, revealing her mother's writing. She read it out loud for Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am hoping that I have unveiled the devastated news to you that your father and I aren't your biological parents. However, we both do love you as our own. Our love for you is unconditional. Don't ever forget that, my dear. _

_I am writing this to you in hopes that you can understand that we did not adopt you from sympathy or that we did not settle for you. We fell in love with you the moment that we laid our eyes upon you. From the very minute we saw your bushel of auburn hair when you were just the ripe age of three._

_Although we did not raise you from birth, we always felt as though you were our own child, Hermione, and we would not change how we came to possess you as our child. You were always a very bright young girl, reading from a very young age and talking in full sentences only shortly after we brought you home._

_From the moment we got you home we knew that there was something wonderfully different about you – even at that age you were performing many acts of what we now know to be called "accidental magic". Although at times it was frightening and beyond our comprehension, we quickly began to accept that although you performed these acts, that you had no control over them for the most part. I say "most part" because there were times where you would want something, and suddenly you would have it. _

_When we adopted you we were given a set of scrolls and you had a quilt wrapped around you as well with your name embroidered into it that the orphanage said came in the bassinette in which you were dropped off. One of staff members in the orphanage also mentioned that they received a note with your birth date and your first name. Your father and I made the decision to keep them as a way of allowing you to connect with and understand your real parents. To this day we still have not opened or read the content of these letters as we felt that they were for your eyes only._

_Hermione we both love you unconditionally and irrevocably, although I would understand if you would be angry about us keeping this secret from you until now. Just please try to understand that we did not do it in an attempt to hurt you or misguide you. We feared your reaction and we wanted you to be aware that we loved you before anything else. You will always be my daughter and I will cherish every moment I spend with you, as I always have._

_All my love,_

_Your mother_

Finishing the letter, Hermione stayed quiet. Harry stared at her and waited for a reaction. Not even a quiver, or a flinch from the new found information.

" Hermione?" Harry softly called to not frighten her from her blanked state. When he didn't get a response, he slowly reached out to touch her arm. Upon contact, Hermione broke out from her trance. She lifted her head and made contact with his eyes. Her eyes were full of emotions, Harry gathered. He could see clearly see the happiness radiating from her but also confusion.

"Talk to me, 'Mione. What's going on in that great mind of yours?" he smiled.

Hermione opened her lips but closed them back again. Harry waited patiently. Gathering her thoughts together, she eventually started to articulate words out of her mouth.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful my parents are even after knowing full well that there was a huge risk of losing me. They are very selfless when it comes to me," Hermione showed a genuine smile. "Also, I am afraid to open the other letters…" She muttered in shame.

"Why so? Is it because you're scared of who your real parents are?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but also… I am afraid of the future," Hermione broke eye contact. "I'm afraid of what will happen after I read them. Am I going to lose respect for myself knowing my real parents reasons for leaving me behind? What if I changed? If I do, am I not going to recognize myself anymore? What if… "

Harry cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "They are things in life that you can't control, Hermione. You don't have to change who you are just because of a letter. The only way that will happen is because you choose to change; you choose to make it happen. Be who _you _want to be. Don't let something so small affect you immensely. You can't tell what the future holds. However, It's how you make of it," Harry smiled as he finished.

Hermione thought about his words carefully. She should have known better than to let this affect her so much.

With a final sigh, she went to go hug him and whispered "Thank you… For everything, Harry…"

"Anytime, sis… Anytime."

It took several minutes before they both let go of each other. "It's getting late. We can continue this another day. You have a big day ahead of you. You still got that match against Ron tomorrow," Harry reminded her.

"Yes, I remember and I am quite excited to show everyone what I have got hidden!" Hermione smirked with an evil glint her eyes. Harry just shook his head in amusement.

"Come on now. Time for bed!" They both stood up and Harry opened the door for her.

"Yes, mother." Hermione jested. She stepped out of Ron's room said her good nights and started walking down the stairs.

Hermione was half way down the first flight of stairs when she heard Harry barked out, "Don't forget to brush your teeth… Comb your hair… And wait, wash your face as well!" Hermione chuckled as she continued her way down.

When she entered the room, she noted the slow breathing next to her bed. Ginny was already fast asleep. She quietly did her nightly routine and finally got into bed. She stared up at the ceiling and felt a weird sensation in the back of her head. It was like a sixth sense was warning her. Hermione just didn't know what exactly. She felt herself getting tired by the second so she instantly ignored the sensation and welcomed the darkness that slowly consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3: You Me Quidditch Now

**Disclaimer:** All this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**A/N: I'm sorry if it took longer than it should. Thanks so much for the positive reviews! Again, every comment is recommended (Good or Bad), I will take it into consideration. Any further questions or ideas, please don't hesitate to PM me. I am writing this story as I go. ENJOY!**

Hermione gasped and jolted up from her deep sleep, sweat covered her body. Afraid that she woke up her roommate, she faced the other side of the room to look at Ginny. Hermione held her breath to closely hear the slow deep rhythmic breath still going on. Reassured she's still asleep, she blew her breath back out in relief. Tossing the blanket off, she raised her eyes to look outside the window. She huffed in frustration. It was only the break of dawn.

"What the hell did I just dream about…?" she thought. She leaned forward, closed her eyes and tried to think about anything that might help recall about her dream.

" 'ermione…?" the silvery sweet voice purred. Hermione shot her eyes back open in astonishment. She jerked her head around the room to make sure that no one was there. Absolutely no being was around her except for Ginny who was still fast asleep. It sounded clear as day. As she shifted, she noticed a little problem in her lower area.

"I think I'm going crazy now," she affirmed to herself quietly. "Yes, definitely going crazy. I'm talking to myself out loud," she acknowledge her previous statement.

Hermione decided she needed to go for run to clear her thoughts. She finally got out of bed to get ready. She picked out dark-grey, baggy jogging pants with cuffed ends. Pulling up her pant sleeves up to look like long shorts, she grabbed a long black wife beater tank top, and sneakers. She grabbed her wand and holstered it around her arm. Wrapping her watch around her wrist, she discovered it is five thirty. Ready to leave, she felt accomplished. Ginny never moved from her position. Hermione silently closed the door to the room and went straight to the stairs. Trying to avoid creaks on the steps as much as possible, she tied her hair up in a messy bun and was finally out the door.

While jogging, her thoughts wandered to the chains of event that happened since yesterday. "I'm adopted. I'm nowhere close to being a muggleborn. I can do wandless magic and have this unique power handling fire element, which goes back to my biological parents and the letters. I've been feeling odd pains. What else is new?" She sighed to herself.

Hermione has been jogging at a regular stride down a straight path without stopping. She kept at that pace until she looked at her surroundings. It was unrecognizable to what she was used to. Hermione finally stopped to look up at the sky. The sun is already out and the heat was starting to get unbearable. She looked down at her watch. To her surprise, she realized she's been jogging for about three hours straight and it's already eight o'clock in the morning. Hermione didn't even feel out of breath. She sighed. Retracing her steps, she decided to see her limit and sprinted back the rest of the way towards the Burrow.

Approximately an hour later, she stepped into the front yard. Ultimately, she was exhausted. Trying to catch her breath, Molly opened the front door and walked out. Right behind her, followed a rug in the air and the matriarch began to swat at it. Puffs of cloud lingered in the air every time she took a swing to it. She soon realized Hermione bent down, her arms locked and her hands supporting her weight on her knees, trying to breathe.

"Oh dear!" Molly ran towards her, "What happened to you?" She displayed her worry as she scanned through her body for injuries. Hermione finally stood straight back up.

_Phew!_ She let out. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," She did a full three hundred and sixty degree turn for Molly to look at her and reassure she wasn't hurt, "I just went out for an early run and I feel much better now," She smiled.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione's arms and started rubbing them. "If you say so, honey..." Molly still felt a bit worried. "Anyhow, go on inside. Breakfast is ready on the table." She gave her a warm smile, squeezing Hermione's arms then letting go.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione ran inside before Molly could say anything else. Arriving in the kitchen, she took a whiff of the freshly cooked food. She grabbed a glass filled it to the rim with water and chugged it back.

Out of nowhere, she heard a booming excited voice. The sudden noise startled her and started a coughing fit. The glass was ripped out of her hands then she heard violent rustles around the kitchen and a napkin appeared in her view. She grabbed it then felt someone rubbing her back. When Hermione got herself composed, she looked up at the familiar face.

He sheepishly apologized, "I'm really sorry, 'Mione. I didn't think I would have scared ya. But I'm fully awake now," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Harry. I shouldn't have been surprised. You're usually the first one up apart from Molly, Arthur and I," she smiled at him.

"Yeah… That's true," he chuckled.

"So… Harry, did you say something before I was _rudely_ interrupted from quenching my thirst?" She joked.

"Yes, I did actually." He piped up. "I asked why you were so thirsty?" Hermione repeated her previous answer from Molly but went into further details from the start of her morning. They both moved in a more comfortable are as they sat down beside each other around the dining table. She started piling her plate with food. Harry filled his cup with tea and Hermione's with fresh squeezed orange juice.

"You're hearing voices. Your stamina is accelerating at an outstanding speed," he acknowledged. "And if I heard right, you jogged for three hours without stopping?"

"Yes, you heard correctly and took only about an hour when I sprinted. Also, I heard _A_ voice, just one, Harry." Hermione injected, showing her index finger.

"Sorry, you heard _a _voice." Harry raised his eyebrow; "Even your appetite is growing," taking a sip of his cup of tea. He looked down at her plate to prove his point. She looked to where he was looking and grasped the state she was in. Hermione was starting to fill her plate like Ronald. Maybe even worse then him. She had filled her plate to the brim.

"I'm starving okay!" She grunted.

"I never said you weren't, 'Mione," he said matter-of-factly. "Eat up, darlin'. You'll need your energy for today's game." He casually informed her, taking another sip before proceeding to fill his own plate. Harry wasn't bewildered to Hermione's change. He understood that something is happening and expected that much more information would reveal itself promptly at its own pace. Hermione stuffed her mouth like she hasn't eaten for days. Harry didn't even questioned her and let her be. She soon after went for seconds and also finished it completely. Eventually, the rest of the Wealey's came down for food. Harry and Hermione excused themselves before they all settled around the table.

After leaving the kitchen, Hermione's thoughts went directly to wanting a shower. She journeyed to Ginny's room while Harry continued his way up the stairs to Ron's room. She grabbed her things and went to the loo. She hastily stripped out of her clothing and instantly stepped into the hot steaming shower. Immediately upon contact, she moaned in bliss. She stayed still, enjoying the heat against her skin. She took her sweet time to appreciate that every last bit of relaxation. Unfortunately, her brain had a mind of its own. Her thoughts trailed to that sweet velvet voice she heard earlier that day. The fruity purr was going to drive her nuts if she didn't figure whom that person was. That voice… it's like it's singing for her, trying to seek her out. She finally got tired of questioning herself and settled on reading the next letter on the pile tonight. A sudden pounding on the door got her out of her thoughts.

"Captain Hermione?" Ron yelled from the other side of the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes?" she yelled back.

"When you're ready, come right outside alright? We will be waiting!"

"Okay! I won't be too long," she replied. Noticing Ron left, she rushed her shower.

Outside, everyone was getting their equipment ready. From her mother's request, Ginny had to wear a protective helmet in order to participate. Hermione walked out in sweatpants and a zipped up sleeveless red hoodie with just a black sports bra underneath. She wore fingerless leather gloves and made sure her hair was up.

"Everyone ready?" All heads jerked her way. She heard cat calls, whistling her way from the crowd. Surprisingly, even Ginny. Hermione just shook her head disapprovingly and repeated herself.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They saluted in unison. "Good," she smirked.

She looked at Ron who stood right beside her, "You get the first choice." Ron shook his head, "Ladies first!" She nodded and looked at the group lined up. There was Billy, Charlie, who was visiting for few days, Fred, George, Harry and Ginny.

Hermione remembered everyone's strength and weakness from every game they played as she sat at the side and watched. Making the decision, she pointed at Harry. He walked towards her and gave her a high-five.

Usually, during Quidditch matches, there should be seven players on each team. All teams must have three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. Hermione knew this of course. But they only have enough players to fill each position. So, Mrs. Weasley altered one of the rules. Seekers are a loud to touch the Quaffle ball to help the Chaser score points.

"Billy!" Ron hollered his older brother over instantly.

This went on until they assembled their team. Both teams huddled from opposite sides of the field. Hermione almost forgot about something important that she needed in order to play. She jogged her way over to Molly who was doing the score keeping while Arthur was being the referee. Everyone saw the interaction and was confused to what's going on. Molly smiled at Hermione and saw her lips moved. Next thing they knew, a broom zoomed towards Mrs. Weasley's palm and she handed it over. All the Weasley's gasped. There was incoherent mumbles from the other side of the field.

"Mum never let us touch her broom…" Ginny said in awe. Hermione came running back with Mrs. Weasley's Turbo XXX in hand.

"Alright team, we must discuss strategies, and strengths before we begin the game. Remember there is no break unless I ask for a time out so come to me when you need it," They all nodded in understanding.

"Charlie, you're the strongest in our team. We need you to be a beater. Ginny, you're familiar with being chaser right?" She smiled, "You're a swift and agile flyer compared to us. You're flying skills will be needed. Harry, go on defense. You have fast reflexes; it will help us a lot. Any objections?" She was met with silence.

She looked at all of them in the eyes, "There are many tactics I want you guys to try out. Since there's not many of us, I'll be able to only give you guys a few of my ideas." She piled up her tactics together and combined many of them. Molly blew the whistle, signaled to them a one-minute warning, which interrupted their discussion.

Hermione finalized their game plan, "This is it. Any more questions?" With no further response, she yelled "Play on!" They walked to the field and everyone was going to mount their own broom when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and came face-to-face with the second eldest Weasley.

"I got one," Charlie spoke.

"Shoot." Hermione pressed on.

"How good are you anyway? You've never been able to even grab a broom off the ground, let alone even mount one and try to hover, " he urged her for an answer. Harry trailed beside Hermione and smirked, "You'll see, Charles."

"Positions!" She commanded. They mounted their broom and kicked off the ground in unison. They were arranged in a semi circle. Ginny and Hermione were settled beside each other and in front of the boys, while Harry was located on the left back side of Ginny and Charlie on the other side of Hermione.

The opposing team faced them on the other end of the field. Ron barked, "I see that you can actually fly without falling off. I'm impressed you're still on your broom!" Fred, George and Bill snickered along side Ron.

"I told you not to underestimate me," Hermione thought to herself while shaking her head in disappointment. Hermione just ignored his comment and waited for Mrs. Weasly to get into the center of the field. She turned to Ginny and advised, "You know what to do. Stick to the game plan."

"With a plan like yours, I don't have a doubt that we will win!" Ginny retorted in excitement. Harry and Charlie chuckled. Hermione remained quiet but kept her smirk on.

Without warning, the team felt this aura surrounding them and it was getting thicker by the second. It was a strong magnitude of power radiating around everyone. They all each looked at each other without a word, knowing the other is feeling the same thing. However, Hermione didn't seem to notice the atmosphere surrounding them had changed. Harry looked at the back of Hermione and saw this faint shimmer of red encircling her. All of the thick pressure was radiating from her. It felt like it was slowly leaking out of her body. Harry concluded that her symptoms are showing rapidly.

Before he could think about it any further, he noticed Molly reaching the central circle. "Remember the rules, dears!" Molly warned.

Hermione peered attentively at Molly. Waiting. Patiently… As Molly dropped her hands to spring them back up with force, time slowed practically to stillness. Molly had her arms raised, releasing the last ball, which was the Quaffle, to the slowest extremity. Hermione heard her heartbeat pounding, her breath held in but she moved at a normal pace. Without any sensible rational speculation, she breathed out, leaned forward and zoomed straight to the Quaffle as the ball was a few inches from Molly's hands.

As everyone was ready to dash towards the balls, a gust of wind exploded out of nowhere and forced them to cover their vision. The moment they uncovered their eyes. Hermione was nowhere in sight.

Harry was first to discover where she was. He moved to his position, close to the goal post and he waited for the right moment then yelled, "Now!"

Without hesitation, Ginny zipped through the opposed team. The opposed team were completely baffled from the situation that they were disoriented to what to do next. Charlie aimed a Bludger towards them, which shook them out of their bewilderment and they scattered into their own position.

Hermione was at the left edge, dashing towards the opposite side of the field holding the Quaffle. She steered her broom to face the goal post and threw it. On cue, Ginny appeared, spun towards the ball and hit it with the end of her broom.

"Good job, dearests!" Molly shrieked and clapped loudly.

"Bloodhell…" Ron didn't even register they already scored within the first few seconds until her mother spoke.

His face stern, Ron roared. "It's on, Granger!" Hermione chuckled in response.

She zoomed past Ginny to give her a high-five and congratulate her on the first goal. As the game continued on, Hermione was already looking for the Snitch at the same time multitasked on being chaser with Ginny. Her team was doing a marvelous job on executing the tactics she provided earlier. Offensive and defensive strategies flowed perfectly.

Ron was now tagging Hermione closely. He pulled up alongside Hermione and taunted her, "Granger, why don't you go back to being a '_little-know-it-all'_ before you embarrass yourself?"

Hermione scoffed, "Really, Ron? Me, Embarrass myself? I'm pretty sure everyone can agree with me that I will be winning that bet we made. You have to try harder than that!"

"You… You…" Hermione laughed as Ron completely failed to come up with any sort of insult. "You play like a sissy girl," he said lamely.

Hermione grinned at her best friend and zoomed off to the other side of the pitch, scanning continuously for the Snitch as well as keeping an eye on the Bludger, the score and the Quaffle. Her and Ron mostly stayed on opposite sides of each other.

After an hour, the score was tied with an equivalent of eight goals. Neither team could get the break from the other. Ginny and her were working together cohesively; Charlie was doing an outstanding job of keeping the Bludger away from them and Harry was saving as many attempts at scoring as were getting through.

Hermione knew that it was going to come down to the catch of the Snitch to determine the outcome of the game. The pressure was on her as he scanned the field, looking for any hint of the Golden Snitch. She saw Ron staring at her more intently to see if she gave any sign of spotting the elusive gold ball. Then an idea struck her. Hermione maneuver her broom to the sky and flew upwards in the air. At the sudden feeling of someone following her, she dropped nose-diving towards the ground keeping her vision locked on a point below.

Ron immediately turned and followed her, gaining on her quickly. They were about fifty feet from the ground. The cheers from Arthur and Molly were now a low buzz from the wind against their ears. Hermione kept diving and Ron pursuit right behind her. Five feet above, she pulled her broom up before she hit the ground and flew back higher in the air. Hermione leveled out, scanning around him frantically for the Snitch while Ron fought to stop. Ron stood up on his broom and pulled as hard as he could to prevent from colliding. As the broom finally halted a foot above the ground, he took a long breath, held his chest to calm his nerves.

As Hermione went for a full sweep of the pitch, she became aware that her vision enhanced. Everything she concentrated on magnified and can fully see every last detail. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Next thing she knew a miniature gleaming orb soared in front of her sight, identifying it as her prey.

Hermione sped off towards the other team's goalposts as fast as she could, having noticed the Golden Snitch lazily circling around the middle of the center goal.

Ron looked back up and saw her bolting towards his side of the pitch. Ron raced after her. He was finally behind Hermione by about twenty feet and gaining.

But he was ultimately too late. Hermione reached the goalpost and snatched the Snitch comfortably in her right hand. It brought the score to two hundred and forty points, while Ron's team finished with only eighty.

"HEMIONE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Billy announced in awe.

Her team erupted in cheers and applauses. Everyone swiftly landed back on the ground, running towards her. Charlie grabbed her in his arms and swung her around before putting her back down. Hermione laughed at his antics.

"Bloodyhell, Hermione! Where have you been hiding all of these skills? You were bloody amazing out there! I would have forced you on my team every game we played. Where did you learn all of this? When…" Charlie praised.

"Blimey, Hermione. I didn't know you had all of that in you," Ginny interjected.

"This is the best game…" "…We have every played!" Fred and George pranced their way into the group. "It was outstanding!" They simultaneously said.

Ron dragged his feet towards them and he looked at Hermione in defeat. "Well… I gotta admit…" His eyes sparkled in admiration, " You were magnificent out there! You are definitely a better player than I am without a doubt."

"Thanks guys!" Hermione grinned.

"We will celebrate for tonight's diner!" Molly insisted. Hermione didn't even want to refuse. Mrs. Weasley always made the best dishes. Arthur smiled at his devoted wife and moved forward to shake Hermione's hand to congratulate her.

Molly gave her family a loving smile, "But, for right now, I'll make a light lunch. Everyone wash up, it won't take long." Molly entered the house while the rest of them helped each other to put the equipment back in the shed. Soon after they did what they were told.

Gathering around the table, they babbled about the event that divulged to them while eating their sandwiches. Hermione felt a sudden drain of energy. The fatigue was catching up to her. Harry didn't miss the change. He nudged her shoulders. Hermione looked at him and saw in his eyes what he was asking. She gave him a reassured smile and mouthed _'Just tired'_. He understood how she could be tired and let it go. She finished her food as the others went on their separate ways. Hermione gradually got up, wanting to go lay down on her bed. Before she exists out, she spun around wanting to ask Molly a question, which resulted a wave of nausea hitting her. She held her stomach for a few seconds to contain the feeling back.

She slowly inhaled trying to compose herrself before blurting out her question, "Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if you would take me to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

Molly turned around never stopping what she was doing, "Well, of course, dear. Mind if I ask why?" She picked up the plates left on the table.

"I need new sets of robes. I'm out growing every pair I own," Hermione answered.

"It's no trouble at all, honey. I was planning to go there anyway and restock food," Mrs. Weasley said matter-of-factly as she continued cleaning up. Hermione thanked her before leaving to go upstairs.

She was half way up when her vision was starting to blur. "Oi! You're staggering!" A voice called out. A white humming noise was gaining control of her hearing. Her left hand held her head. She was starting to sense the world spinning. Her eyes flickered, trying to clear her vision.

"I-I… " Hermione stumbled.

"Hermione… Hermione…" a soft murmur reached her hears.

Darkness completely swallowed her senses.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Disclaimer:** All this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**A/N: Hello readers, **

**I will be trying to make each chapter longer for you, ArthemisXD. Hopefully this satisfying enough, if not let me know and i will make the chapters even longer.**

**Also, be patient guys. This will be the last chapter without Fleur. I will proceed to moving it faster along the way for you guys to meet her. Also, I'm thinking about having different perspectives. Any opinions? Anyway, I may be annoying but I will probably say it in every chapter. Every comment made (Good or Bad), I will take into consideration as I am writing this story as I go. Questions or ideas, please don't hesitate to PM me. ENJOY!**

'Honey…'

Hermione moaned, "hmm? That voice… I've heard of it before. So relaxing…" She thought as she felt a blanket of warmth surrounded her.

'Open your eyes, love.'

"No… tired..." Hermione croaked as she started to swat at the voice away. The disembody voice softly giggled at her antics.

'Come on, my little angel…'

Hermione whined, "Fiiiine…" Rubbing her eyes, she tried to wipe off the blur that infested her vision. She lazily opened her dark brown orbs and sat up. Hermione heard the giggle again.

'Awe… You're too adorable!'

Clearly in her right mind now, she froze. "No… This… It can't be…" Hermione looked around and saw that she was enveloped in a white room. In sheer panic, she hugged her knees and buried her face between her thighs.

Knowing what Hermione meant, the being reassured her. 'No, my love, it's not. Don't worry.'

She felt a hand brush her hair in comfort. All of a sudden, Hermione sensed the tension leave her body. She felt someone glide behind her, wrapped their arms around her, as the hand continuously ran their fingers in Hermione's chestnut hair. This felt normal to her. She didn't know what to do or say but stay in that confortable silence. But Hermione had to break it, wanting to know what is going on. She exhaled.

"Where am I then?" Hermione mumbled and felt a finger contacted the top of her forehead.

"Mmmm…" Hermione understood. "So…" She closed her eyes, "all of this is a dream?"

'You can say that…'

"Riddles… I'm starting to hate hearing them," she thought. She stayed silent for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the hands running down her scalp.

Hermione sighed, "Why do I recognize your voice?"

'Because you know who I am, honey.'

"But where…?" She thought.

'Ready when you are.'

Hermione gulped. She was rethinking her decision until her curiosity won her over. Finally, she nodded. The warmth from behind disappeared and she saw someone kneeling in front of her. Hermione took a shaky breath. She's so terrified of how much she can feel from just hearing that voice. Longing. Love. Trust. Affectionate. So… Gentle. She gathered her Griffindor courage and looked up.

'Hey…' That smile, the face, that hair…

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione gawked, "The famous Helena Gaunt, Daughter of Morfin Gaunt, Cousin of the Lord Voldemort himself…" She couldn't believe her eyes. She tried to comprehend what was going on but was further confused at the matter at hand.

'Well, I see you did your research, my dear.' Helena smiled proudly. 'However, other than being the daughter of Morfin Gaunt, do you remember? Think, my love. I know you recognize me somewhere in your brilliant mind,' she wistfully begged.

Hermione scrunched her brows in concentration and stared down for the longest time. She slowly went through her thoughts to find any hint of her face in her mind. Helena held her hand close to her chest waiting patiently for any sign of recognition of herself. Her eyes were filled fear and pain as time ticked by. Then, snippets of memory came into mind that she didn't recognize.

"_Momma…" came out of her mouth. She was in a crib surrounded by wooden bars. She saw a mirror on the other side of the wall and detected her reflection not older than maybe two years old. She stood up and directed her eyes to look out the opened door. "Momma…" She repeated. A head peered inside with a glistening smile that radiated through the darkest souls. It was Helena Gaunt herself. _

"_Yes, love? You're supposed to be sleeping, missy," Helena smirked. She sounded at peace, relaxed. It suited her beautifully. She walked towards the crib and picked her up. "Mommy?" Hermione felt sad, incomplete when she asked that question. _

_Worry and fear flashed cross Helena's face but it quickly disappeared. She leaned forward giving her a lingered kiss on her forehead. After the kiss, she looked down at Hermione's face and brushed her hair out of her eyes. _

_The woman sighed, "She will be working tonight." Hermione started to whimper from her answer. Helena held her closer and she cooed, "shhh… It will be okay, baby girl. She'll be home before you know it." She reassured her. But it is late, love, please sleep." She was already dozing from the constant swaying motion._

Hermione snapped out of her trance and Hermione's eyes were glistening as she fought to be strong. She shot her head up to look deep into Helena's eyes. She saw hope. Hope that Hermione remembered her. Hope that Hermione won't run away. Just hoping her child will love her own mother like she always has loved her.

"M-Mother…?" Hermione stammer. Helena couldn't contain herself any longer. She had waited for years to hear that again and there she was. Her eyes flooded with happiness.

"Oh Hermione! Thank Merlin… You remember me!" Tears kept pouring down her face.

Hermione's lips quivered trying to embody her emotions in but couldn't contain herself any longer and launched herself towards her mother. "Oh mother! I have so many unanswered questions. So much I don't understand about myself." She hugged her tightly afraid to let her go.

Helena wiped away her tears, pushed Hermione off her to look directly into her eyes. 'My dear, didn't you read the letters?' Her mother sniffled in confusion.

Hermione blushed profusely. "Here I am, right front of my mother and already going to disappoint her," she thought. Hermione shook her head in guilt.

'Oh honey… You need to read it. It explains everything about our lives before we left you at the orphanage.'

Suddenly, Hermione felt the world crumbling around her. Her face slackened; her brows furrowed –eyes darting at Helena in concern. She didn't understand what was going on.

'It's time to go, love...' Helena smiled.

"Wait! You can't leave me now! I just met you, I just found my real mother." Hermione was hysterical at this point. Streams of tears poured down her face. She didn't want to lose her mother again. She had so much to ask about herself.

"I will be right here," she pointed on her forehead yet again. "And here." Her mother laid her palm on Hermione's chest where her heart was located.

Helena was starting to dissolve. "Don't go, mum. Please!" Hermione never resolve to beg until now, which resulted her fully sobbing now. Helena went for something around her neck and lifted it off her.

'Here' She motioned Hermione to come closer and put it over her head around her neck. Hermione looked down at the long chained necklace and lifted the pendant to her palm for closer examination. There was a skull, which is attached to the chain itself, and a serpent hanging off the skull. The design looked similar to the Dark Mark. Hermione looked back at her mother and raised a brow.

'Just call me in your mind and I will be there in that second. And I told you, love. You need to read the letters,' her mother mentioned. 'One more thing…' She went for a jewel that was wrapped around her finger and slid it on Hermione's right hand ring finger. It had the identical patterns to the necklace. However, the ring carried the skull in the middle while the snaked moved around it in an infinite method. 'This is a piece to unlock our family Vault. Tom won't be able to open it without that,' she informed.

'Read the letters and come to me when you're ready,' her mother requested. 'But for now, this is goodbye' She leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss. Hermione held on to her until she completely evaporated.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared and the blackness swallowed her whole.

That was the moment Hermione jerked upright. From the sudden movement, she howled in pain. She held her head and felt a patch of bandage close to her right temple.

" 'Mione!" Harry darted towards her. "Are you okay?" he looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine I supposed. My head is throbbing though." She groaned.

"I thought it would. You fell down a flight of stairs, 'Mione. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion. You fell pretty hard. Mrs. Weasley checked you thoroughly. She has been checking in every half an hour to make sure everything is okay."

She started to feel the intensity of the each throb. Hermione rested her eyes, preventing them to be exposed from the light and worsen her situation, "How long was I out? What time is it?" Harry pulled out his wand and muttered _'Tempus'_

"It's six thirty in the evening, 'Mione. You were out for over 6 six hours." Harry clutched Hermione's right hand tightly and felt something odd. He swiftly moved his hand out of the way and saw something that scared him.

Harry stared sternly into her eyes. He was getting furious by the second, "Hermione… where did you get this?"

Hermione was still a bit disoriented and questioned him, "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"This!" Harry snapped, raising her right hand to her eye level. "Where the bloody hell did you get this, Hermione? It has the Dark Mark!" He whispered harshly. Hermione hesitantly glimpse at the ring her mother gave her. She thought it was all a dream. She searched for the necklace and actually found it around her neck, hidden underneath her tank top. She pulled the long chain and revealed the pendant hanging in the air. She didn't even think her dream could be more real.

"Holy… Shit… " Wide-eyed, Harry glance at the object skeptically. Hermione looked back up at her now alarmed brother. He was rethinking about the situation. Harry didn't recall every seeing them since he was the one to change her into some comfortable clothes. Harry didn't understand how any of these objects could appear around her body. He was there when Mrs. Weasley examined her.

"Hermione… How did you get these? It wasn't even on your body when I changed you." Harry looked uneasy at her.

Hermione stuttered, "I-I think… I thought it was only just a dream!" Harry squeezed his brows in concern. He gripped her hand back and completely ignore about the new found jewelries.

"I don't understand, love. Please explain."

Hermione felt the same warm sensation around her again. It was comforting her. As she felt it, Harry saw her necklace radiate a shimmer of green. He pointed it out then she clutched the pendant as she blissfully whispered, "I met my mother."

Harry gasped in revelation, "Really? How was it? What happened? When was this?" Harry leaned closer to her. Hermione chuckled at his childlike reaction. To everyone that looked their way, they would think that they are in love and in a relationship. But it is nowhere close to that. They do love each other, very much so. However, it is only to an extent of siblings.

"It was magnificent! She was so patient with me, selfless, and beautiful too," Hermione went on and revealed every single last detail to the end. Harry hung on to every word she said to him. Harry has never seen Hermione act like this before. She was shining, transmitting her happiness to everyone around.

"Wow… She sounds like a lovely lady," Harry smiled in awe. Hermione hummed in agreement.

Hermione prudently revealed, "But Harry, you know… I'm related to Lord Voldemort…"

"Yes you are but you are nothing like him. I told you before, whatever happens, it is your choice to do the right thing. It is your life, not his. Just because you're related by blood doesn't mean you are the same person." Harry caressed her cheek.

Hermione exhaled out her worries, "I don't know what I would have done without you being by my side, Harry."

"I know you would have done the same, 'Mione! And you have. Multiple times. You have saved me countless times in the past and I owe you my life! I can at least be by your side no matter what," Harry confessed. Hermione leaned over and hugged him. They stayed in that position, enjoying the comfortable silence. Then, the door creaked opened and Molly walked in.

"My dear Hermione, you're awake," she greeted, "How are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley gently asked.

Hermione honestly conveyed, "Could be better…" She let go of Harry and he moved off the bed for Molly. He started prying into her book collections, putting the previous one he was reading, when she was passed out, away and grabbed a new one.

"Are you in any sort of pain?" Mrs. Weasley's motherly instincts kicked in.

"Just my head throbbing. I'm pretty sure it's just a headache," she put her opinion out there.

With a quick spell, her headache dissipated all together. Before she left, Hermione was forced to eat something. Once she was done, Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley for taking care of her.

"Hermione, I am a mother. It is my duty to love all of my children," Molly smiled before she closed the door behind her.

Waiting in silence, Hermione fidgeted with the blanket. When she couldn't wait for him to finish anymore, she finally called his name out to him. As he didn't responded, she huffed.

"Harry…?" Hermione repeated. Harry questionably hummed. "I'm thinking that I want to read the next letter now," She continued.

Harry immediately put the book down. "Are you sure, love?" Hermione nodded in response. He got up, put the book away and searched for the letters in the bag. Once in hand, he turned it over to Hermione. She delicately unrolled the next one out of the pile and started to read out loud for Harry.

_January 2__nd__, 1967_

_I was starting to realize how much a world, and a life, could change in the last three years. As I looked out the window of the Slytherin's Dormitory window, I no longer saw the world for what it had been before the Wizarding War started. The smoldering sky was littered with darkness. The war was never far from my mind. Whenever I closed my eyes at night, I saw the faces of those I would lose through all of this or have lost already. _

_As I lay in bed, I see that night had fallen fast. It was dark; darker than usual, clouds were covering the stars and, a white thick blanket cloaked the ground. And I was tired. Exhausted from overworking my mind with homework, tired of masking my whole life to please father. I don't have the time to think about my life, my own future. It's already been decided for me once I graduate. Father told me that when I'm out of this place, I would be following my cousin, the so-called 'Dark Lord'. His views of 'greatness' are quite disconcerting and foolish. He shouldn't be experimenting the boundaries of magic. I personally think he's gone mad with his notion of power. It's unwise to hold on to this idea. However, father's orders, I have no choice but to follow._

_Being the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, I have started to hate the fact that I'm different and 'special'. Being so, I learnt very quickly to keep my thoughts to myself from an early age and I bury them deep inside myself. Resulting, giving what everybody wanted- be the best and be a good daughter._

_Since the day I put my mask on, everything changed. I am no longer excited to come back to school every year like I used to be. It's seems meaningless coming back anyway since I am known to be the fearsome athletic stuck-up girl of Hogwarts who follows the rules. However, it's very much au contraire. I have probably broken every rule on the book. I am a brilliant witch after all. Never have I let a rookie mistake get me caught. But still… I don't have a place here. I already know everything I need to know. I'm the best Duelist, Flyer, at every single subject thrown at me… I even finished my N.E.W.T.'s. But father insisted that I come back to get more information from Dumbledore. Useless. Completely and utterly useless, I say. Not even my 'friends' are worth staying for. They don't know anything about me. I don't let them through my disguise. I have distanced myself since the beginning of the year when father informed that I would be marked. So I'm completely alone._

_Throughout this 'life', everyone expected me to over achieve, especially father. I would be scattered with bruises if I don't have an outstanding mark in every of my subjects or even catch the Snitch and win the Quidditch games. I am the only child after all and I have gotten used to the pain. I would practically not feel it anymore. I have closed my heart to the world. I wouldn't need it... It's more like I can't have one. Dealing with father, stressing meeting everyone's expectations, seeing death, I see no place for such a thing. Some days, I think about how I'm not driven to insanity yet…_

_February 5__th__, 1967_

_I have snuck out of school countless times to roam around Hogwarts' grounds to be free and be myself once in a while. This is one of those nights but different. I came out tonight to clear out my thoughts, to recollect myself. I've said how I am surprised that I haven't been driven to insanity yet, well I think I'm getting there. I met someone the other day and she won't leave alone and it's driving me nuts… Andromeda Black. She's been pestering me to show my true self. Doesn't she understand what I'm going through? She's a pureblood after all. She should have understood my distant with everyone. However, despite my constant threats, she still wants to befriend me, stay by my side, and listen to what I have to say. It's starting to stir something inside me. I don't know what it is or what is going on with me. _

_That is why I am here today, leaning on the oak tree, staring at the Black Lake. It's quite peaceful. The silence I mean. It's nice compared to the inside of Hogwarts. It's always loud, rowdy and filled with bloody wankers. But being out here, away from the world, it's soothing, tranquil in many ways. _

_The moon illuminated the lake and created a silhouette of myself. I stopped to look up and noticed that tomorrow should be the day I will be roaming the Forest again. Why you asked? I have to let my beast roam around the Forbidden Forest. No, I haven't been bitten. No, I am not forced to change to my beast from the Full Moon. It's genetic with only the purebloods of my family. I can bring my beast out anytime I want. But only the right spirit has that privilege. However, Aeron loves it when I let him go in full moons. At least it only occurs once a month. Yes, my beast has a name. He insists that I call him that. _

_My transformation happened at the age of fifteen. Two month prior to that, there are many hints given. Strength, agility, hearing, vision, height, reflexes… Every senses increase at an inhumane speed. But like everything in life, there is a condition before the transformation. There are extreme pains that occur. I suffered through it all while father said to 'suck it up'. And I did. It only lessens closer to the first transformation. It would eventually be just little pokes on the stomach. _

_When the first transformation happens, you won't be able to control the beast. It controls every fiber of your being. I felt him do as he pleased. He was in control of my mind. I could see everything but never was I able to do anything to stop him. Within the second transformation, I gained that control back from befriending Aeron. It's like a second person that lives inside. A second skin you can say. Cravings, the sense of knowing without a reason, voices… it's all caused by the beast. My father was a different story. It took him years to figure it how to gain control. It's been two years now, and I'm used to all of this. _

_The next day, Andromeda met me in the Great Hall for breakfast. When we sat down, she chattered away as usual and I let her do so. During her talk, I felt this sudden notion to touch her, be closer to her. It frightened me… She noticed my sudden change but I just made an excuse to not truthfully answer her concern. The whole day, I had avoided her like a plague until nightfall hit. She finally found me in the common room doing my homework. She silently sat down next to me and stared intently at me, as she knew that I loathed being disturbed when I was working. Once I finished, I put everything away. Andromeda shifted closer to me then I felt something inside me churn. Aeron was itching to get out. Aeron was usually patient with me but tonight he was more agitated for some reason. I tried to ignore him while Andromeda was right beside me, but he had other plans. _

_To her concern, she asked me what was going on with me. But I dashed out before I could answer. I silently walked through the halls, looking for any teachers roaming around as it was past curfew already. Once I past line of the Forbidden Forest, I let my beast control me for the first time since the transformation…_

_February 14__th__, 1967_

_Valentine's Day… Dreadful I must say. The Great Hall was decorated with large, pink flowers. To make it worse, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Even the halls were littered with nauseating pink. This infuriated me to the point that I was setting the decorations on fire, by accident, of course. I sometimes can't control this power I have, especially on this day. Everyone is too affectionate around the halls, it's revolting. _

_On top of that, Andromeda was shooting desperate glances my way all day. I have been avoiding her for over a week now. I have never been this confused in my life. I felt this pain in my chest ever since I was avoiding her. It hurt so much. Even my beast was howling in pain. He felt the pull as I did too. But I ignored it for days. I didn't have a choice in that matter anymore. Father has always told me that feelings are for weaklings. Since I have met her, she's making me feel things I have never felt before. It made me feel weak in every way possible. This sensation… it's making me feel tender and warm. My emotions were getting uncontrollable. She's making me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling at all. These new found feelings want to burst out and I don't know what was happening so I panicked, pushed her away. I felt so lost… _

_She confronted me after dinner. I was out at the edge of the Black Lake when she found me. She didn't know why I have been avoiding her as of late and I wasn't planning on telling her. Which was a mistake on my part. The Black family never take no for an answer and I have forgotten about their stubbornness too. It turned into a big argument, which went from revealing her feelings first then asking me if I was against it because she was a girl. Everything was a mess and she kept on yelling at me. I was quiet through it all. Never said a word until I pushed her against a tree and unexpectedly kissed her and she kissed me back. Aeron howled suddenly in approval, telling me that I should have done that sooner. That night, I had let go of all my worries and let my beast take the lead, which carried us to oblivion. _

_I woke up the next morning, perplexed to where I was. So I opened my eyes and I looked down to Andromeda. It finally registered to me what took place last night. My arm situated around her waist while Andromeda laid on the other. I was closely embracing her, my front facing her front with skin-on-skin contact. I felt her shift and starting wake up. She opened her eyes and I smiled down at her. My mind unraveled how beautiful she truly was. Radiance was shinning in her eyes and her smile beaming with glee. She looked peaceful, relaxed. It's breathtaking. We stayed like that for a while since we didn't have classes today. _

_We discussed about what would happen now. I didn't know at first. I didn't know if I was ready to open up to someone. I didn't know if I should let my mask down, open my heart and trust her. But I knew that it was already too late for that. I was slowly falling in love with her and throwing my heart out. I had let everything go for her, let my walls down. I even let our relationship be public and never hid it from father. Homosexuals are accepted in the Wizarding World very easily since they are multiple ways to conceive a child with magic. I thought from then on, life would be giving me a chance to be happy with the only one I loved. _

_But nothing is ever easy with pureblood families…_

_August 13__th__, 1979_

_Darkness continued to consume the world as my cousin was crazing for more power. I already had accepted my faith and bear the Dark Mark. But I have never let Tom's belief swallow my own. He knew better than to try to annihilate me, as I was stronger than he will ever be. He fears that I will walk away from him and he has the right to be. He needs me to be by his side. His followers were bloody morons if you asked me. Without me, his plan would be futile. I have succeeded with every mission he gave me. Even when his followers screw up, I was always there to fix their mistake. _

_Throughout the years, I have done what I was told to do and I was getting tired of it. Tom and his ridiculous ways of wanting power, purity, he isn't even one himself but I don't think anyone knows about that but myself. _

_Every night, I would come home, wash my bloody clothes and walk into the hot steaming shower. And every night, I would crawl to bed with my lovely pregnant wife, Andromeda Gaunt. She's been keeping me sane for so long that I wouldn't know what I would have been without her love, her company, her understanding. It held me together all this time. I never tell her what I have done while I was away on a mission. But I think she appreciates it that I don't. It's the only secret I would keep away from her. If she knew how much death I have caused, how much suffering I have done, the terror I have created, the lives I have destroyed. It would devastate her to no end. I think it would shatter her because I have only shown my true self to her. Since the day I married her, I have never showed aggression, anger, and my fearsome side of myself. I have never put my mask around her. It was something only reserved for missions now a day. _

_Andromeda was due on September 19__th__. Two weeks away to be exact. She was glowing more every day. She would always refer to herself as a whale. But personally, I think she's beautiful carrying our child. She radiates through the dark times of our lives and now, we are soon to become a family. It's unnerving but also, exciting to finally have our little Hermione soon. _

_December 20__th__, 1979 _

_Tom has become frantic. The prophecy has been revealed to him about a boy who will be born on the closing day of July 1980 with a power that Voldemort was unable to comprehend. He only knew one part of the prophecy. I, of course, knew all of it but never divulge this information to anyone._

_He unveils his plan to me and that was the day I lost my patience with him. He was willing to kill a child, a family, because of a damn prophecy. The 'Dark Lord' has become terrified of a child… how comforting. I have finally exposed my true thoughts for him and terminated being his companion any longer. This resulted a treat that haunted me. "It you leave… You and your family will not live another day …" Tom doesn't give threats lightly. It's more like a promise and now I fear that I have endangered my own family. _

_Once I apparated home, I told Dromeda everything. I had to find a way to hide both of my loved ones._

_~()~_

_My dear Hermione, _

_This will be the last letter you will receive until you find me. You-Know-Who found your mother, Helena, and eliminated her in her sleep while she hid us away. I don't know when you will be reading this letter but I would hope you have grown beautifully and your muggle parent's took great care of you. I will not know who you are once I leave you at the orphanage. I would not know who will take you or if your muggle parents changed your name._

_Your mum has left you with something that Dumbledore, her and I only know. The prophecy. No one knows that there was a second part of the prophecy about the Boy-Who-Lived._

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" _

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the ninth month dies… born to those mark her as her other equal will be assisted, born as the vanquisher of all evil… and without her by the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord shall not have the power… the equal will together vanquish all darkness…"_

_The Second prophecy points all evidence to you, love. Please do not set this information free. It will affect the outcome of the war. Until then, my Hermione, keep it safe with you. One day, my child, I hope you will find me. Only when you are ready, love._

_With love, _

_Your mother, Andromeda Gaunt (nee Black)_


	5. Chapter 5: It's Time

**Disclaimer:** All this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**A/N: **

_**Shi13**_**: Yes, Hermione will be related to the Black family.**

_**sgtrangling**_**: Everyone calls Nymphadora, Tonks because she despises the name. So I'm sorry if I am slightly confused with your question. But I was referring to her Nymphadora's mother Andromeda Tonks. **

_**Haruko**__**Kakikomi**_**: Yes, Tonks will be related with Hermione and will be the older sibling. I wanted it to be a surpise. But I also hate confusing my readers. You will see in the near future how everything will unfold. I'm trying to make the timeline I created work with what happened in the actual book/movie. But they are events that happen in the book/movie that differs in this story.**

**Like I promised, Fleur will be in this. Here is another chapter for you guys to enjoy. Every review given, I take into consideration and appreciate greatly. I am writing this story as I go so please let me know your opinion on things. (Want longer chapters, have it only hermione's POV, etc…) whatever it is, I would love to know. Questions or Ideas for this story (or make a new one), don't hesitate to PM me. ENJOY!**

Summer has gone and past since Harry and Hermione learned about both her mother's and the newfound prophecy. They had never said a word about the letters since. They would look at each other knowingly that they would have to talk about it sooner than later.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed while he stretched out his muscles. "I would never thought I would say this," he looked at Harry with a smile and continued, "but I am glad we are here." Harry responded with a chuckle and patted him on the back. After being in the Express Train for several hours, they finally arrived at Hogsmeade. They walked at a slow pace towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not far behind, Hermione followed their lead. During the walk, Harry and Ron were having light conversation until Harry registered Hermione never spoke a work to them since their arrival.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice that they stopped in front of her and ran into the Boy-Who-Lived. "Oh! I'm sorry Harry…" She apologized faintly. "I didn't realize you stopped."

" 'Mione, are you doing alright? You seem troubled," he said with obvious concern seeping through his voice. He stepped closer and held her hand.

Hermione used her usual habit whenever she felt perturbed, running her left hand through her hair. "Its just the same odd feeling but getting less pronounced. Other than that, nothing unusual," she smiled to ease his worries.

"If you say so… Remember, we are here for you if you need it, mate." Ron uttered.

"Like Ron said. Don't ever hesitate to tell us what's on your mind. We both know how stubborn you really are," Ron snickers behind them. "Also, your birthday will be in three weeks time," Harry smiled back. "That would explain the feeling getting disappearing," he whispered to make sure Ron didn't hear.

Without warning, Ron wrapped his arms around them. "Blimey, enough of this. It's a new year!" he looked at Hermione and gave his biggest grin, "And… I'm starving." They all laughed at Ron's typical self.

With the start of the new school year, they had the usual Sorting Hat, Professor Dumbledore's speeches, and then came an unexpected bang that echoed through the Great Hall, which later on was introduced as Professor Moody, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "Does he seem odd to you, Harry?" She nudged him through Dumbledore's talking. Harry looked at Moody for a few seconds, "Yeah, his eye is quite unnerving…" he shuddered.

Hermione punched his arm lightly, "I'm being serious, Harry. Be careful. Something doesn't seem right about him," Harry nodded.

Once they turned back their attention to Professor Dumbledore, he announced a very special event would take place at Hogwarts this year… The Triwizard Tournament. The Hall erupted with gasps and whispers of excitement.

"For those who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings three schools, for a series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand-alone… And trust me when I say, this contest is not for the faint-hearted," Professor starred at every single student, warning pouring in every single word, "But, more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies, of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" as he faced the door, it creaks open, "and the Headmistress, Madame Maxime."

Out came many beautiful women with blue silky dress uniforms, a scarf tied neatly with a bonnet to match. They sashayed half across the hall and trotted the rest of the way.

"Bloody hell…" Ron gawked, looking at their buttocks.

"Indeed…" Hermione agreed as she did the same. Chirps echoed through the Great Hall as they released blue birds.

As Madame Maxime passed their view, Seamus Finnigan nudged Ron and said, "Blimey, that's one _biiig_ woman." Hermione paid no mind to Seamus' comment. She was in trance with the last woman as she twirled towards the front of the Hall.

" 'Mione…" Harry called out. But to Hermione, everything was a soft murmur, shoved at the back of her mind, focusing only at that woman in her sight. Her heart fluttered at what she is staring at.

Harry finally gave a strong jab her way. And she finally was shaken from her stupor, "Ow, what the hell was that for?" Startled Hermione. Harry raised his brow then exhibited a foolish grin. Knowing full well that Hermione got caught gaping at a stranger, she turned back to Professor Dumbledore and hid her crimson heating face from Harry. She heard him snicker at her embarrassment and elbowed him, whispering, "Shove it, Harry…"

When they noticed the woman Hermione was gawking at, bowed signaling the end, everybody stood up, applauded at their performance including Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Madame Maxime was escorted by Professor Dumbledore and soon enough, he walked back up the podium, "And now, our friends from the north," he raised his arms, silencing the crowd. "Please greet the proud Sons of Durmstrang, and the Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff."

Strength was instantly displayed as their forte. They marched out in a rhythmic pattern, staffs striking the ground in beats. Many of them ran to the front and performing athletic acrobatic moves. As the last two men arrived, Ron immediately recognized one of them.

"Blimey, it's _Him_," he said, flabbergasted, "Viktor Krum," Stunned that the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch World Cup Team was in the school. Hermione was impressed as well. As they concluded with blowing fire, shaping it to a phoenix, Dumbledore stood back up to the podium. He extended his arm out revealing an object that has been standing in the middle of the platform. Dumbledore grabbed the cloth, uncovering the hidden object. The glowing blue ember roared to life as it leaped and twirled in a fury dance above the goblet. Setting a light around the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Each competing school is allowed one Champion to represent during the Tournament at the age of seventeen and older." Groaning was heard, "Students wishing to participate may write their names and the school they attend on a piece of parchment, and enter it into the Goblet of Fire." Albus looked around to make everyone understand the risk of the Tournament. "Each Tournament consists of three tasks designed to test the Champion's courage, intelligence, resourcefulness, and magical ability. These tasks are exceedingly dangerous." He paused, "You have been warned."

When he finished, vast quantities of food and drink appeared on the tables. As Hermione was peacefully eating her food, Harry nudge at her. "Hmm…?" She chewed her food. "Guess what?" He wiggled his eyes at her. Once she swallowed, she leans forward, raised her brow at him in question.

"You have an admirer!" He informed that a certain tall, beautiful blond has stared at Hermione every chance she got.

"And… pray tell, how do you know, Potter?" Hermione grumbles at his antics. Harry kept his smile on and pointed with his eyes to look back at the Ravenclaw table, which she did. There, not far from their table, sat the blond whom she was staring at during their entrance and… The blond was definitely directly staring back at her. Hermione smirked at her and winked. When the certain blond realized that Hermione caught her, she instantly moved her gaze away and developed a pink tinge on her face. Hermione turned away to look at Harry, leaving a big grin on her face of the reaction she received from the blond.

"She's a _veela_!" Ron exclaimed breathlessly. It had just been a few hours since the arrival of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and Ron unsurprisingly had already managed to find a girl to fawn over, desire from afar. As a matter of fact him, and most of the male population of Hogwarts had begun to worship the new female population.

"Don't you think that was a little loud, Ronald?" Hermione shook her head deliberately knowing Ron was already a lost cause. Harry looked back at Hermione and smirked, meaning the blond was looking again. The corner of her lips tugged upwards as Hermione heard soft clicking heels, signaling the blond had finally found the courage to walk up to their table. Hermione was vaguely aware of Ron rambling on.

It was easily known when she was behind her, as everyone at the table became still. " 'ello zere, I waz wondering eef you were done with zee bouillabaisse?" She looked at Hermione but moved her stare at Ron since the bouillabaisse was near him. Ron gaped at her, trying to form any kind of sentence or at least a word.

"Ah! W'ere are my mannerz? Je suis Fleur Delacour. And you are?" Fleur lifted her hand towards Hermione.

"You have a lovely name Fleur, exactly like a flower. Names Hermione," Hermione took Fleur's silky soft hand and kissed the back of it. Instantly, Fleur's cheeks, yet again, darkened to a shade of pink. Hermione smoothly went for the bouillabaisse without breaking their gaze.

"Here you are Mademoiselle Delacour." Fleur slowly took the almost forgotten food. Their fingers brushed against each other and a spark of electricity surged from their fingers through their whole body. They continued their gaze, knowing that the other felt the same thing. Once Fleur finally broke the contact, mutter a hushed 'thank you' and she scurried away to the Ravenclaw table. Satisfied, she turned around and Harry was confused as to what had just happened. It was like they were in their own little world. Hermione just shrugged it off.

After the feast, Ron left while Harry and Hermione waited for everyone to leave. Once it was nearly empty, they went on their way to the Gryffindor dormitory. As they exist through the colossal door, Hermione was so wrapped up with their conversation about Quitdditch that they didn't notice the soft clicking behind them. A woman walked passed them and dropped her wand. With a soft clink, Hermione moved her sight to the noise. The chivalrous Gryffindor stood and bent down to retrieve it.

"Excuse me." She said, picking it up. "You dropped your…" She stopped when she realized it was the same blond woman that stared at her throughout dinner.

The beautiful blond woman turned around and smiled. Her blue eyes shined. She carefully took the wand, making sure she brushed Hermione's hand. They both shivered going unnoticed.

"Thank you." She purred.

"Not a problem, Mademoiselle Delecour." Hermione said in a husked tone.

"I will see you around," Fleur promised before leaving.

When she was out of earshot, Harry laughed out loud. Hermione jerked her head sharply. "That's the oldest trick in the book, 'Mione." He managed to get out while laughing.

Hermione didn't understand what he was talking about and questioned him. He used his hands and gestured air quotes, " 'Dropping' something so that you could pick it up and hand it back to her. The only difference was that it wasn't a handkerchief." He was still laughing.

Hermione chuckled, "Well, apparently, it still works."

They continued to walk rest of the way. They were met with Ron and Ginny in the Common Room, waiting for their return. They prepared for the next day of classes when Ron blurted out, "Whom do you think will be chosen for our school?"

Hermione contemplated in her mind and guessed, "That Cedrick Diggory boy from Hufflepuff. He has the character traits to compete."

"Ah, yes… he does, too" Ginny agreed as Harry nodded in response. As the night went on, they finally decided to go off to bed and enjoy the rest they could get before classes starts.

~()~

Two weeks has passed and gone since school started. Every day that passed by, things got peculiar… Hermione feels the sense that there was something big going to happen. Perhaps, it has something to do with the transformation. It was getting closer and closer to her birthday, anyway. Just like Helena said, the pain subsided. She now no longer had to feel the intense pains anymore.

The classes went in a blur. However, the first DADA class was…interesting to say the least. Professor Moody is one scary lad and was teaching them about the Unforgivable Curses. After classes, on that day, Hermione walked to the library and sat in her usual corner, researching more about her beast. A sudden sound kicked her out of her concentration. She over heard that silvery voice again. It was the same voice that happened during summer. It stopped her in her tracks as she tried to listen intently. As soon as she did, it disappeared before she could investigate it any further.

Hermione went back to what she was reading through. So far, she learned only what her mother wrote. Nothing new. She sighed in frustration and slammed the book, which caused the librarian to give her a death glare. She rested her head on the cover and huffed in frustration. "Why me? Why now?" Hermione thought. After thinking about the events that unfold to her, she realized it was time for supper. She hurriedly put her things away and jogged to the Great Hall for supper.

Students were gathering around for the feast, when she saw Ron. "Ron, would you stop stuffing your face?" Hermione admonished as she took her seat. "I get it your hungry, but damn…" She looked at Harry almost implying for help, but rolled her eyes when he only laughed.

At the end, the vast amounts of food disappeared. Hermione almost forgot that today was the day the Champions would be chosen. She lifted a finger to her lips and shushed her friends, gesturing towards the professor to signal that it was about to start.

"Now, the moment you have been waiting for…" Dumbledore paused and looked around, "The champion selections!" Albus raised his arm towards the candles that were illuminating the Hall, and they dimmed. He walked slowly towards the goblet, raised his arm and waited. Suddenly, the blue flames flickered, changing to a deep red and a parchment flew straight to his hands.

"Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!" A loud cheering came from the Slytherin table first, then spread to the rest of the tables. Ron jumped up, yelling something inaudible over the other cheers of other students. Hermione couldn't help but grin. The crowd continued to whoop loudly. Viktor rose from his seat and walked towards Dumbledore, shook his hand and pointed him towards the trophy room in the back. Soon enough, the claps and roars died down.

All eyes were focused back to the goblet. The goblet flashed once again and spat out another parchment accompanied with a name. "The Champion for Beauxbatons… is Fleur Delacour!" A loud commotion was once again boomed. Hermione watched Fleur gracefully glided up to the front of the room, and then disappeared in the adjoining chamber. A funny fluttering feeling suddenly hit her. But, as soon as it had come, it was gone. She looked back up towards the table, which the Beauxbatons students were sitting; some looked upset from not being chosen.

Not too long after Fleur had taken her leave, a silence fell over the Great Hall. Now was the moment to decide whom the Hogwarts champion was. She placed her hands on her lap, watching the goblet in anticipation. It shot out another parchment that Professor Dumbledore caught neatly. Dumbledore announced the last name, "And the Hogwarts Champion… Cedric Diggory!"

A loud applause rang out over the hall, and Cedric stood with a huge smile upon his face, laughing as his friends cheered clapped him on the back. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, with a large grin in place. "I knew it!" She saw Cedric make his way into the next room.

Professor Dumbledore spoke again, "Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in History. Only one hoists this chalice of Champions, this vessel of victory." Dumbledore shot his arm to the front and a force yanked the piece of cloth off, "The Triwizard Cup!" clapping invaded the Hall.

Professor Snape was the first one to notice, which resulted to Dumbledore facing the goblet again. The blue flames whizzed everywhere and was suddenly altered back to red. Hermione looked towards Harry and Ron, who looked equally confused. Everyone in the hall stood up in confusion, trying to get a better look to what was going on. The goblet interrupted her, shooting out another parchment. While floating down slowly, the parchment split into two onto Dumbledore's fingers. He whispered something to himself then his head shot up, "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she glanced at Harry, who looked positively terrified. They both slowly sat back down on their seats not believe what was happening before their eyes. Furious, Professor Dumbledore shouts their name again looking around viciously for them in the Hall. But they refused to budge from the spot. Ron didn't look pleased but finally said, "Oi', get up! Oh, bloody hell!" Ron roughly shoved them forward. As they started to walk away, Ron glared holes at the back of their heads.

Hermione was confused. "This isn't right. There's supposed to be only three champions… but five?" Hermione thought as they slowly walked towards the front of the Hall. Everyone was enraged. Once at the front, Professor Dumbledore gave them each a parchment. And there it was… perfectly clear on it. Harry shot his head up looking at Dumbledore while Hermione was still staring down at it.

Harry grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the trophy room, which was located on the other side of the Hall. They had to go through the tables. "They aren't even seventeen yet!" Someone roared. Another one scoffed, "They cheated. She probably helped."

Hermione clenched her hands into fists. They weren't the only ones mad about this. She was furious herself. They didn't want to be in this. The Hall was littered with silence as they continue through the professors. Once they entered the room, Hermione breathed in deeply to calm down. However, things didn't go her way.

Fierce voices floated behind them and the three champions faced in front of them in confusion. Hermione stared right at Fleur and she raised her brow in question. But they were interrupted, Harry and Hermione turned around at the sudden steps running towards them. They backed up as Dumbledore grabbed them violently and sputtered angrily, "Did you put your names in that goblet of fire?"

"N-no, sir" Harry stuttered as he was being forcefully pushed back. Hermione stood her ground and just shook her head in response.

"Did you ask the older students to put your names in?" Dumbledore pushed them farther for answers.

"No sir." Hermione frowned and distinctively said in a firm tone. She didn't even know it was possible for someone to put someone else's name in.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Professor pronounced every word.

"Yes… yes, sir" Harry finally spoke.

Madame Maxime trudge her way towards them. "But of courze, t'ey are li'een!"

"The hell they are!" Professor Moody interjected, "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it." He stared down at Harry and back at Hermione, "Magic way beyond the tons of fourth years."

Igor Karkaroff walked towards Moody, "You seem to given this a fare bit of thought… Mad-eye!" Karkaroff spat.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps, you remember." Moody throatily whispered.

"Enough!" Everyone whipped their heads towards the source of the voice, including the rest of the Champions and took them by surprise. Hermione finally had it with this ridiculous fight. "We didn't put our names in that bloody goblet. We would never do this! You should have known better than to accuse us of this preposterous sense that we wanted to be in an absurd event. Do you really think we wanted to throw ourselves to do dangerous tasks? Like Professor Moody said, we are fourth years. Harry clearly doesn't know what is going on as I as well. Harry doesn't even know many charms to help himself through this tournament." She looked at Harry, "No offense," He just shook his head and gesture her to continue, "I know the risk and the imperilment of the Triwizard Tournament… and I also know we won't have a choice but to compete. Even underage… We are bound to a magical contract. Am I right, Minister?"

All the professors looked at Barty Crouch Sr., hoping for another answer. "She is right… Each selected Champion is bound by a magical contract to see the Tournament through to the end. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have no choice. They are… as of now, Triwizard Champions…"

Harry huffed out his sudden frustration. "I think this was the 'bad thing' that was supposed to happen." She thought about the days she has been sensing this odd feeling, thinking something bad will happen.

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair, "Here we go again, Harry…"

Harry replied, "You can say that again…"

~()~

It's been just a several days since that incident and Hermione was growing restless.

It was late at night when Hermione woke up in sweat. She got out of bed knowing full well she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anymore. It's been like this since the night they became champions. Deciding to go out for fresh air, she dressed in a black jumper and loose black jeans then she snuck out of the school and headed to the Forbidden Forest.

The night was cold and merciless as the icy wind blew. Hermione inhaled the breeze and only felt elation. The gust of wind twirled around her body and cooled her off quickly. Looking up, clouds could be seen moving across the moon, temporarily shielding the moonlight. "Two more days…" she thought.

The brunette took off jogging, going nowhere in particular. She did this for about an hour until a twig was heard far off in the distance behind her. Her senses picked up someone about a mile away. With normal hearing, they wouldn't be able to hear that. The intruder was actually doing well staying hidden. But Hermione isn't normal. She continued to hear their footsteps and rustling of fallen dried-up leaves. Hermione grasped her wand in her sleeve readily to throw a hex but never flinching from her pace. However, she did slow down considerably for the figure to catch up to her. When the shadow was only a few meters away, she stopped and took a water break, only to be concentrating her senses from the shadow lingering behind a thick tree next to her left.

Hermione took a breath and released, waiting for the intruder to come out but never did. "So…" Hermione shot her wand out in their direction, "When are you going to stop hiding?"

The intruder finally stepped out from their hiding spot but still lingered in the shadows with their hands rose in a gesture of surrendering. Then a whisper was heard, " 'ow did 'ou know I waz t'ere?" Hermione recognize the French accent easily.

Hermione took another sip of her water bottle and finally faced the figure. "You blew your cover with that mistake you made back there," She gestured with her thumb the direction. Then, she concentrated her sight to the physique, which revealed Fleur Delacour.

"Well, well, well…. It's the famous Fleur Delacour." Hermione smirked then raised her brow in question, "What are you doing on this exquisite night, following me?"

Hermione motioned her to come out of the shadows and finally dropped her wand down. She securely put it away in her hidden holster around her arm.

Fleur blushed but waved it off pretending she wasn't embarrassed. Ignoring Hermione's question, she asked, "I did not know studentz were allowed to roam around the forest after 'ours."

"We're not." Noticing that Fleur disregarded her question intentionally.

Fleur quirked her eyebrow, "Really?"

"I was just going for a run as you saw just back there." Hermione stated, trying to push Fleur to talk about why she was following Hermione. When Fleur just continued to stare at her, Hermione smiled, "Just ask whats on your mind." Normally, Hermione wouldn't be so open with someone she practically doesn't know. She was usually on her guard.

"W'at are 'ou doin' outzide at t'is time of nig't?" Fleur asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Like I said, running."

Fleur shook her head, "I mean, w'y at t'is time? W'y could 'ou not do eet een t'e daytime?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I don't know. I guess… I feel more relaxed, comfortable at night." Hermione was unsure why she was revealing such emotions to Fleur. She's a stranger to her. She wasn't supposed to trust Fleur.

"And the clothes?" Fleur raked her eyes up and down.

Hermione smiled, noticing where her eyes were lingering. "They are easier to exercise in."

Fleur eyed them curiously, "I 'ave never seen t'em before."

Hermione laughed, "They are muggle clothes."

"Are 'ou a muggle-born?" Hermone hesitated to answering her question. She didn't know if she should lie about it or tell the truth. Hermione contemplated carefully with her answer. Fleur walked closer, rubbing Hermione's clothes between her index and thumb.

The brunette swallowed hard as she felt Fleur's soft fingers lightly touch her skin, "You can say that." She breathed out.

Fleur looked at her and smiled, "Do not worry so. I am not one oof thoze witch'es w'o dizapprove mugglez. I actually t'ink t'ey are quite interreztin'."

Hermione smiled in relief that she didn't question her answer any further. Hermione stepped closer and said with a smirk, "Well Mademoiselle Delacour, I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either..."

Fleur's cheeks scorched a deep scarlet as Hermione raised her hand to brush off the blond hair on her face. Fleur finally attempted to say something.

"N-no… I could not." Fleur cleared her throat, "I was walkin' around t'e groundz az well and saw 'ou runnin' in the direction of the forest. I waz worried…"

"Worried… why would you be worried?" Hermione raised her brow.

"Eet iz t'e famouz Forbiddeen Forezt. Of courze I would be worried." Fleur looked at Hermione like she had two heads.

"Right… so you followed me?" Fleur nodded in response. "Well you shouldn't be too worried. I may l look young and defenseless, but I know how to protect myself. I am not like any other foolish fourth years. As you saw earlier, I have a quick reflex with my wand." Hermione smirked.

"T'at 'ou do, Mademoiselle Granger," Fleur giggled. Hermione was taken aback from her voice. It was sweet and beautiful, the definition of Fleur.

Hermione extended her elbow, "Since you're here with me, care for a stroll back to Hogwarts?"

Fleur grabbed her arm, "I would like that…" Fleur blushed once she made contact. Fleur frowned and realized something but didn't feel it was her place to ask.

"Ask away." Hermione said without looking at her.

"Okay… zeriouzly, 'ow the 'ell are 'ou doin' t'at?"

"Doing what?" Hermione looked confused at Fleur. Fleur felt frustrated and let go of Hermione's arm, which caused them to stop walking. "'ou did not eeven look at me w'en 'ou told me to ask away…"

"I just get this… this feeling in the back of my head. I know… it's weird…" Hermione hang her head down in embarrassment. She felt she shouldn't have opened her mouth. Suddenly, a soft hand caressed her cheek, forcing her to look up in confusion.

Fleur said, sincere lased in her words, "I am sorry, 'Ermione… I did not mean to upset 'ou. I was just curious about 'ou iz all." She smiled.

"I know you were. I just don't usually do this." Hermione whispered.

"Do w'at exactly?" Hermione looked at her and was lost in her eyes. Her deep blue eyes snapped out of her trance.

Hermione sighed. "I'm never opened to anyone other than my friends." Fleur didn't continue to pester her with another question. Fleur just nodded and they went back to walking towards school.

With the comfortable silence floating in the air, they were already at the end of the forest. It didn't feel awkward not saying a single word throughout their stroll back. Hermione felt at peace and relaxed. It felt nice… They walked out, revealing the castle. Hermione escorted her back to her dormitory.

"I guezz t'iz iz w'ere we part wayz," Fleur whispered. Hermione looked into her eyes and saw a hint of disappointment. She reached for Fleur's hand and gave it a kiss, while looking at her eyes. They held their stare and didn't say anything for the longest time. This flow energy rushed through their body, feeling abundant, fulfilled, completely. They felt in a Heavenly state of mind, a level of consciousness that cannot be adequately described with words. But Hermione had to end it. It felt too intense for her to handle.

"Yes it is. But I will definitely see you soon," Hermione send her a smile and left without a glance back. Hermione took her time walking back to her dorm. She enjoyed the quiet halls at night, especially now. Her mind was occupied from a certain blond and didn't care too much about it. She just let it happen. Hermione would remember the warmth of her silky skin brushing against her own, Fleur's every adorable smile, her cute scarlet blush, that silvery blond air and even... her voice sounds. It sounds so soft to her ears… Then it hit her. Fleur's voice…

Hermione groaned, "How can I forget all about that?" She remembered the silvery voice she heard so clearly that summer. "At least that part of the mystery is solved. Now, how the bloody hell did I even heard that before knowing her…?" Hermione sighed. "Yay… more questions." She said sarcastically. Hermione trudge the rest of the way back to the dorm. Once she was ready in her bed, she closed her eyes. Fleur continued to invade her mind… In more ways than it should.

~()~

The next morning, a quake shook her awake. Hermione moaned not appreciating the sudden way of waking her up. She was going to go back to sleep when someone yelled her name.

"Hermione!" The voice interrupted her. Hermione shot straight up and found a ginger girl standing next to her bed.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione! I have never thought it would ever take this much effort to wake you up. It's usually easy. You slept through and you are going to miss breakfast if you don't get out of bed this instant." Ginny scolded her just like how Molly would do. Hermione ran out of bed and yelled a 'thanks'. Once Ginny left the room, she was the only one left in the dorm. She grabbed her dress pants, shirt, tie and her robe. Usually girls at the school would wear skirts but she can't since she carries a certain extra package… No one bothered to ask questions about it and only her close friends knew about this secret and she was glad they never said a word.

She briskly stripped her pajama bottoms and was left with boxers and her sports bra. Her body had changed drastically. She now stood six feet and a fully toned body. No one ever saw the difference except her height since she was usually wearing her school robes. Since she grew again, she had to ask Molly to get her new clothes again. Mrs. Weasley gladly sent them and never questioned her, thinking it was just a growth spurt. Hermione grabbed her black dress pants and shirt, and tried to put them on at the same time. It… kind of worked. But she struggled immensely. When she was done dressing herself, Hermione decided to put her hair up in a ponytail style and grabbed her shoulder bag. Hermione sprinted her way down the stairs and only saw Harry on the couch.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed as he stood up to face her. "I thought you would never come down. Come on, now. I don't want to miss the important meal of the day." Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"Where's Ron?" Harry looked at her and hunched forward. "He still doesn't believe us…" Harry just nodded. Hermione sighed and continued their way. Down at the Great Hall, Hermione glanced at the Ravenclaw table. She noticed that Fleur was nowhere to seen. As they sat down at their usual seat, which was next to Ron, they began to fill their plates. Absent-mindedly she sipped her tea, staring at an empty space in front of her. Harry awoke her from her trance, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What's gotten into you? Sleeping in on a school day is bad way to start a habit, 'Mione." he said, slightly amused.

"Oh, um… Nothing, just wandering if we will be receiving any homework today," she lied.

"Riiight. So what did you girls talk about last night?" Harry smirked.

Hermione wasn't sure what Harry meant, he could not possibly know… Could he? "What do you mean, Harry?"

"I couldn't get much sleep either, I usually check the map if something interesting comes up," he stated. "And I couldn't miss such activity as you sneaking out, running to the Forbidden Forest and meeting up with one of the guest. It worried me, 'Mione. So I kept an eye on you."

"I was not meeting up with anybody, well, not intentionally at least," Hermione said quickly.

Harry's changed his amusing tone to casual. "Oh, so, what did you talk about?" He asked.

"Nothing really…" Hermione said. She then gave Harry a determine stare, stating that she would not discuss this matter any further in such a public environment. She was feeling rather relieved though. At least now, she knew she wasn't dreaming. She turned to Ron, who hadn't said anything yet. She then noticed why he hadn't said a word. Hermione rolled her eyes, seeing what distracted Ron so much. He was staring at the Ravenclaw table, now occupied by Beauxbatons students, including Fleur. She saw that Fleur was staring at her direction. When their eyes met, Fleur showed a tinged of red on her cheeks, revealing a timid smile and went back to eating her breakfast. Harry saw the interaction and he grinned at her, Hermione smirked back.

"Did you see that? She smiled at me, the Veela girl smiled at me!" Ron was now speaking to Harry. Ron's eyes looked like they were about to pop out and his jaw fallen to the floor. Hermione felt rather frustrated. Not because of Ron's usual behavior matter of factly. She was just infuriated. Hermione ignored the rest of the conversation and finished her breakfast. Hermione started trembling and she tried to calm her nerves. Harry noticed the sudden change throughout breakfast. When Hermione stood up abruptly and walked out the Hall, Harry followed not far behind. However, Harry wasn't the only one who noticed her change of behavior. The figure stayed far behind them to analyze Hermione. No one was in the corridors yet as they still had plenty of time left before classes.

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry called her out but she never slowed her pace. Harry caught up to her. Harry grabbed her arm, swung to force her to face him. Hermione showed a grimacing scowl and started growling at him. Harry carefully called her out again and he slowly stepped forward. Her snarling got more fierce and louder but Harry stood his ground. In Hermione's chest, reverberated a rumble and seized to continue. Somehow, her hand shot out and wrapped itself around Harry's neck, slamming him to a near by wall. Her grip got tighter by the second.

Harry managed chocked out, " 'Mione, it's me, Harry… You're brother. Don't you remember?" A thick fog of rage covered Hermione's mind. She took a long deep breath and tried to control body once again. Hermione finally shook from her state and released her grip around him. He fell down, throwing a coughing fit.

Hermione terrified to what she has done, she tried to apologize, "Harry… I am so sorry" Then, a sudden dizzy sensation overran her body and stumbled back. Harry caught her in time and helped her stay upright.

"Tonight… Midnight…" Hermione gasped out.

"I know, 'Mione…" Harry remembered, "And, I'm fine. You aren't yourself when you did that. I am bringing you back to your dorm, unless you want me to bring you to Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione shook her head in response.

Harry tried to convince her, "You are starting a fever, 'Mione. I think it would be wise to-"

"Please, Harry… I don't want anyone to know." Hermione interjected and he respected her wishes. Suddenly, she was starting to feel faint and Harry noticed her closing her eyes.

"Stay awake for me, 'Mione. I still have to carry you to the seventh floor." Harry said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Hermione glazed at Harry

Harry looked up at Hermione, "You're in such a terrible state and you're making jokes?"

Hermione sheepishly said, "Well… I wanted to know."

"Seriously?" Harry sighed. "Yes, you are so damn fat that it's hidden underneath all those bloody muscles and growth spurt." He said in a deadpan voice. "Before students start roaming around the corridors, would you be so kind to move your fat to good use?" Hermione chuckled at his silliness.

"I'm serious, mate. It's almost time for class and I would like to be up the Grand Staircase." Hermione finally decided to help him out and wobbled her way up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6: True Nature

**Disclaimer:** All this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**A/N: **_**Pachecoissa123**_**: Longer chapters= longer updates, just a forewarning. And I will also consider having Fleur's POV. Thanks for your suggestion.**

_**Shi13**_**: I prefer Hermione being 'smooth' and suave instead of Fleur. Yes, she may be older. But I find it personally appealing Hermione taking the lead this time.**

**I am so happy you are enjoying this. Thanks for the reviews and support! I am sorry if I am not mentioning Harry's actions, like him talking to Sirius. I wanted to concentrate more on Hermione on this story. Every comment (Good or Bad), I will take into consideration and appreciate greatly. I am writing this as I go so please let me know your opinion on the story. Questions/ Ideas feel free to do so and I will answer them on my next chapter. Here's another one for your entertainment!**

Can't move, can't see, can't smell. It's everywhere… Darkness invaded. _'Where am I?'_

Hermione's breath hitched as pain shot through her entire body. Trying to shift positions, Hermione groaned. Nothing was working. Every movement she attempted only made her gasp and shudder in pain. It felt as though her body was being dipped in acid. She kept her tears at bay and took a deep calming breath before attempting again and testing her limits. As she shifted her legs and twitched her arms and hands, the pain lessens until it was a dull bearable ache. Hermione then prepared herself to lift her body.

Finally, she decided to open her eyes. Blinking several times to adjust her sight, Hermione gasped in surprise. The leaves on the trees, the bushes were shimmering under the sunlight, the details was so vivid to her. She took in the earthy fresh scent that swarmed her sense stronger than ever before. Hermione could hear all the creatures scurrying around, hunting for their next meal, the sound of water crashing against rocks. The natural surroundings calmed her until she was able to sit up properly.

When she has the strength, Hermione investigated her whereabouts. 'Am I the Forbidden Forest…?' Hermione thought. She stood up with struggle and registered something more different about herself. Hermione looked down and noticed her clothes tattered beyond repair. However, she was only wearing ripped dark jeans. 'What the bloody hell happened?' Hermione recalled the events of what she can only remembered.

Harry laid her in her bed and retrieved a cold wet cloth to cool Hermione's high fever. He then stripped her off her extra clothing and cast a charm to keep Hermione's temperature down to an acceptable level. It lasted throughout the day. It never once let off and Harry became deeply concerned to what will happen when midnight struck. Harry stayed by her side until she felt herself doze off.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione heard Harry's voice but kept her eyes closed. She didn't enough strength to even move a finger. Shuffles and murmurs of voices were being heard beside her bed.

"It's dangerous, Harry. We must move her somewhere safe, somewhere no one will be endangered or notice her… Students will be coming back soon. Supper is almost over…" The voice, it sounds familiar.

"How can I trust you?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione flinched and felt a worse scorching pain from my movement. She heard herself whimper.

The rough voice sounded irritated by the second, "I can't believe I am saying this to you instead of Hermione herself…" he sighed, "Helena, she entrusted me with Hermione's safety, transformation, everything. I know absolutely everything. I don't care if you don't believe me. I don't think anyone knows about the true nature of Ms. Gra- Gaunt. Now, will you stop questioning my ever move? Hermione needs me. I know what I'm doing. I did the same for Helena. Get out of the way, boy! Her condition will only get worse." Hermione heard rustling. She felt herself being floated into the air and soon after drifted off again.

Hermione awoke again. Hearing pairs of different footsteps, voices appeared. "Where are you taking her?"

"Does it matter?"

Harry enraged, "Of course it matters, you ol' prat. She's my best friend! I want to know everything that has anything to do with her. I don't trust you in any way."

The man huffed in frustration, "The Forbidden Forest. Happy?"

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, "Why the hell would you bring her there? You better not do anything stupid, you bastard!"

"Stop your yelling, Potter. Hermione may be awake through all of this. But she may not. I would rather her be unconscious right now. She's feeling excruciating pains. She will be needing rest until the Full moon is over."

They both heard a whimper coming out of Hermione. The intense pain was touching every skin on her body, "See. Your yelling woke her."

Harry replied, "Dammit… I'm sorry 'Mione"

"You better be."

Harry grumbled, "I wasn't talking to you, ol' man."

The footsteps came to a stop, "I think this is far enough."

Hermione disappeared back to unconsciousness. She felt like it was forever before she would wake up again. Hermione did not like that the man was a mystery. She was desperate to get out of this situation. Hating the fact that she was hopeless, she waited for any sign of them coming back. But nothing… Absolutely nothing… She never woke up again until daylight.

There she is. Lost in the middle of nowhere. Hermione trudged onwards into the illuminated forest and spotted a little pond that lay near her side. Her throat felt raw and it was burning. She walked towards it, bent down and took several gulps of water to sooth it. Looking down at her body, she noticed she had several new scars a newly toned body. Shuffling to take a closer look, Hermione gaped in disbelief. Her irises were shimmered with a golden hue. Her teeth were sharpened in unnoticeable small points while Hermione's canines were enlarged, her cheek bones high and more pronounced. Her appearance gave her a dangerous edge, a silent warning of danger. Overall, Hermione was seductively dark and mysterious; her eyes cold and guarded, her stance proud and confident. As an unexplained smugness flooded her being, Hermione smirked.

"Enjoying your new found appearance, I see." Hermione spun around to face the voice that interrupted her.

Hermione choked out, "Professor Snape? So it was you all along…"

"Ah! So you did hear our conversation." Snape carefully stepped closer, tossing her new black jeans, shoes and a black tank top.

Hermione cleanly caught it with swift reflexes. She turned around, slowly changing into her new clothes. She answered, "Not really actually. Just got bits and pieces of it. Harry was concerned of where you were bringing me… also, I heard him apologizing for waking me up."

Snape paused and pondered through his thoughts to recall when that conversation happened, "So the two times you whimpered, you were awake?"

"That's correct." Hermione stated as she turned back to face when she was dressed. She continued to stare at her Potion's Professor for a few minutes, waiting for him to say anything. However, he just stood there anticipating something to happened and Hermione didn't know what. Snape slowly went into his stance.

Hermione recognized that stance. His movement alarmed her and it finally got to her, "Professor…? Why are you in your defensive stance…?"

"Just in case." He stated simply.

"Um… In case of what exactly?" Hermione responded softly.

Snape finally relaxed and answered, "Well you see, you mother attacked me when I approached her in her human form. I was guessing she was still in a state of control. But it seems you're different." Professor faced his head slightly back, never taking his eyes of her, "Potter! It's safe to come out now." Few feet behind, a head poked out from the side of the broad tree.

"You sure?" Harry faintly whispered.

Snape snapped his head back and glared at him "Of course I'm sure, you dim-wit! Or else I wouldn't have revealed you were here. By the way…" Professor Snape looked back at Hermione with a smirk, "She can absolutely hear you from over there. Even if you whisper…" Hermione smirked back and laughed at Harry.

"What? Really? Why didn't you say anything earlier," Harry huffed as he came out of his hiding spot and stood next to Snape. "So it's safe right?"

"I said that already, didn't I?" Professor Snape retorted.

"Right… just making sure." Snape sneered at Harry as he sprinted towards Hermione and jumped at her. Hermione surprisingly caught him in his arms and finally put him down when she felt the familiar ache around her body. As Hermione groaned out in pain, Snape walked towards her and held a vile in between his fingers. Hermione raised her brow in question.

"It's a pain killer potion. Drink up. It will make your aches disappear." Hermione did she was told and swallowed it in one gulp. When she was done, she contorted her visage into a sour face.

"Yes, I know. The taste is revolting but it works wonders." Like he said, the pain quickly disappeared.

Hermione finally asked the golden question, "What happened anyway?"

"For the next few days, you will be excused from classes. You will be in my chamber, resting. I will explain fully once you are settled and ready to listen. Am I clear?" Snape didn't leave her room for an answer. So she just nodded in agreement. "I see they fit nicely. Harry picked them out from your luggage." He gave her a pair of black pants, shoes and a tank top to wear. Once she put it on, she noticed the top hugged her body more tightly than usual. Hermione just shrugged it off and they walked back to Hogwarts in silence.

Once they arrive, Harry and Hermione had to part ways as there were still classes going on and he had to attend it. It was already the afternoon and the crowd walking through the corridors watched her bewildered that she was walking with Professor Snape, surely concluding that she might have been in trouble.

In the far distance, Hermione spotted Fleur with her group of friends. She seemed somber and Hermione stopped in her tracks. As Fleur felt someone staring, she looked around until their eyes meet and Fleur suddenly light up, smiling brightly. Hermione returned it fully knowing she did that to Fleur. Suddenly, Snape nudged her. She looked at Snape, clearly waiting for her to continue towards the direction of the dungeon. Hermione looked back at Fleur in anguish that she had to leave right away. Fleur frowned in concerned to what was going on with Hermione. As Fleur was going to walk towards her, Hermione shook her head and stopped Fleur from walking further but never stopped her worries for Hermione. With only a second, Hermione flashed her a smile and disappeared. Hermione sighed, broke their gaze and followed Professor Snape downstairs.

~()~

Gabrielle saw Fleur glanced out in the distance. Examining to where she was looking at, she saw Hermione. From her viewpoint, it appeared that they were having a silent conversation. Once Hermione left with a grimed look on her face, she asked Fleur, "What are you looking at, Fleur?" Fleur down at Gabrielle and smiled, forcing her frown to disappear.

Fleur replied in french, "Nothing, little sis… It's nothing." Fleur should have known better than to lie to her and Gabrielle glared.

She grabbed her arm, pulling Fleur down at her eye level and looked straight into her eyes. "Do not lie to me, Fleur…"

Fleur sighed knowing she couldn't continue lying to her little sister anymore and she told her. "It's Hermione…"

"I know... I saw your little silent conversation." Gabrielle whispered back to her, "Do you know if she's okay from that interaction you just had with her?" Fleur just shook her head, indicating that Fleur knew something was wrong. They continued along their way to go to their next class.

Gabrielle hasn't seen her this upset ever in her life. Since, they arrived at Hogwarts, she noticed the difference in her older sister's behavior. She had became more giddy, happy and revealing her true nature to everyone. She didn't see a speck of her cold, guarded self. However, yesterday, Hermione was never seen after breakfast. Hermione had a little outburst at that time. When Fleur noticed Hermione wasn't at lunch or supper, she knew something was up and went to look for her at the one hiding place Hermione usually disappears to, the library. She looked at every nook but found no presence of her around. Fleur became restless as she was usually there, hidden away. She even went far as to asking her friend Ronald to her whereabouts. But all he did was blabber incoherently because of her thrall and walked away from him. She just wanted to know what caused her disappearance. Fleur thought since she saw her it would go away… but the worry didn't vanish. It just grew even more. When Hermione left, Fleur didn't miss that look in her eyes. From her observation, she looked pained… and she didn't know what to do.

Fleur never felt lost. She was always in order with her life. But with Hermione, she felt things she has never let into her life. Strong waves of energy would run through her entire being whenever they touched. It felt like Fleur's heart restarted, bringing her back life with a real beating heart. Every look Hermione gave, she would feel this flutter in her stomach that would never end. Hermione sweet voice would bring tranquility and harmony. She didn't understand how this happened. Fleur was always on guard, protecting her feelings from the world, protecting herself from feeling anything. But somehow… Hermione slithered her way through her masquerade, her walls, and her life.

~()~

Hermione lied awake on top of the bed, thinking about a certain blond. She didn't know how long she's been up, but she does know it's been a while. Her arm lay on top of her eyes, covering them, trying to sleep. But Fleur has been running around her mind since Hermione turned away from her. Pondering through her thoughts, she didn't know how she had the strength to move away from Fleur. Since Hermione saw Fleur at her arrival, Hermione felt a pull. Like it was telling her to go closer, close as possible, like a connection trying to link…

A soft creak indicated someone entering the chamber. "You're still awake?" The voice whispered and she just hummed in response. Faint footfalls rhythmically moved around the room, as Professor Snape muttered a spell underneath his breath, which produced a chair and he sat down near the bed.

They waited in silence until Snape stunned her as he asked in a concerned voice, "Everything okay?"

"I have never heard you sound like that, Professor. I don't know if I should fear you now or before?" Hermione smiled, uncovering her eyes by moving her arm and rested it on her stomach.

He softly chuckled, "Well whatever you wish works for you."

"I prefer seeing that smile. It actually looks better on you instead of that frightening sneer you send over to students. But I gotta say… your way of teaching has its ways to success with the foolish idiots you deal with every day." Hermione stated.

"Finally! Someone who understands!" they chuckled.

Professor Snape became serious, "Hermione, what do you know about the Gaunt's?"

"Already to the point, I see." Hermione sighed. "I know Helena Gaunt is my biological mother, related to Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord. Andromeda Gaunt is my second mother, related to the Black family. Mother was thorough about her transformation, Salazar Slytherin genes, marrying Andromeda and leaving the Death Eaters. And… well I have genetically gotten the same condition from mother. I am guessing it had to do with something about our inner beast. My mother's was a male named Aeron. That's what I know so far…"

Snape raised a brow, "She was really thorough but she missed some things. I guess it's why she left me to your care…"

Hermione looked at him and asked, "Professor… no offense, but why you? Why did mother trusted you? You have never spoke to me. Never really was there. The impression you gave me was that you didn't real care. It's more likely the sense of disliking me. I don't understand why are you doing it now?"

"Hermione… I want you to understand that I did not want to reveal anything to you yet. You were still young and I had the impression that you didn't know anything too. I have been watching you closely throughout the years, making sure you didn't kill herself. Dark times are heading this way, Hermione, and I stayed at a close proximity, keeping a watchful eye from your every move. Yesterday morning, I notice a sudden change. You may have outbursts or get irritated but you usually don't show it publicly. And you made a bit of a scene at the Great Hall. It's a good thing everyone thought it was just one of your 'monthly' moments but I knew… Your birthday was that night. That was when I followed Potter up to the Gryffindor dormitories." Snape explained.

He leaned forward and exhaled to relax his emotions, "It may not seem like it at first, but I do care about you. I am your Godfather after all… You must understand that I had my reasons for my actions. Helena… Even when she was with the Dark Side, she never let the insanity overran her mind. That night, she knew something was going to happen to her and came to me. Me, out of all the people she could have entrusted, it was me she gave the title of being your godfather." Snape pause to collect himself, "To this day, I don't understand why she revealed your whereabouts and the second part of the prophecy… She should have known that I was the one who ran to the Dark Lord and revealed the first prophecy. It was like she could predict the future, or see the good in people. Maybe, she saw the good inside me… I don't know. Helena has always been a wonderful woman to your mum and astonishingly, I as well. They both loved you so much that they would have done anything in their power to protect you. You were so loved and cherished when you were born. It's remarkable the love radiating around you."

Professor took a deep breath remembering that night, "I was there you know… I knew when she was going to die and I let it happened. Helena… She made me promise not to tell her anything, to not try and stop it whatsoever. Making me swear on my life, Helena gave me her last request. Before she died… She said it so faintly I almost missed it. 'Keep them safe, Severus. That is all I ask…'" His eyes were glistening. Hermione sat up, grabbed his hand and covered it with her own as tears threaten to escape. As she sniffed, Hermione looked down on the ground. They stayed quiet until one of them was ready to speak again.

Professor Snape cleared his throat; "I owe Helena so much. She has save my life from near death to many times. I at least will give her what she has asked from me. I shall be here for you when need be. Just ask and I will answer you to the best of my ability, Hermione." Hermione unsuspectingly wrapped her arms around her Professor and he was taken aback for a few second. Snape smiled and hugged her back.

"It's nice to have family that understands what I am going through." Hermione mumbled and he chuckled in response. Finally letting go, she sat back down on the bed and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"I think we have past that point, Hermione." Snape informed

Hermione sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah… I guess. I just want to know the details to what happened yesterday?"

Snape questioned, "Do you recall feeling anything different last night? Anything at all."

"Like I said, I heard you and Harry in the dorm, arguing. But I soon passed out from the pain. I woke up again and I heard where you were bringing me. More yelling was heard from Harry," Hermione chuckled at Harry's typical behavior of protectiveness. "I am pretty sure that's it…" Hermione thought thoroughly, trying to remember anything from the previous night, "Oh yeah… I do remember severe pains. It was all around my body. It felt like I was slowly being ripped apart. Also, I felt as I was being controlled. I heard a voice in my head, too. But I don't recall any memory, just feeling things."

Snape hummed in thought. "Feeling things you say? I guess it's time to tell you what happened last night. So, listen carefully and please try not to interrupt me."

~()~

Snape analyzed his surroundings to see how far they have managed to travel. "I think this is far enough." He announced to Potter. He cast Hermione's unconscious body slowly back to the ground.

"Far enough? We are practically in the middle of fucking no where!" Harry once again yelled. Professor Snape was tired of having Harry follow him around. His shouts were getting irritating to the ears. He started to rub his forehead to sooth the soon to be pounding in his head.

Professor finally snapped, "You either stand back and watch or I will make you regret you even came with us. Now, please… Just shut up."

Professor sighed, rethinking about his decision to letting Potter be here. Ignoring his constant nuisances, he concentrated on Hermione. Once she was on the ground, Snape walked closer, bending over to inspect her body. Nothing different so far, just the high fevers, as to be expected. As Snape was going to remove her wand in her hidden arm sleeve, as well as the holster, he found something that shocked him. The Gaunt's family ring was wrapped cozily around her finger perfectly. He started to remove it and realized that Hermione must have the necklace too. His eyes search the item around her neck and saw a peek of the silver chain. And… a small patch of deep caramel color fur was slowly grown on Hermione's neck. He hurriedly took off the necklace and backed away. Snape faced Harry and said in panic, "Come on, Potter. We gotta move."

As Snape walked away, Harry stood there about to question what he was doing but Professor Snape interrupted him, "Now! We don't have time for questions!" Harry ran towards him. They sprinted away farther from Hermione. Harry glance back at her form, regretting leaving her by herself. As they continued their way, Snape finally thought they were far enough to escape her increased senses. As he grabbed Harry and pushed him against one of the trees, Snape gesture him to be quiet with his finger laid on his lips, uncovering his wand. In the distance, a thunderous howl echoed out at the full moon. Loud rhythmic thump gallop through the forest as Harry took out his own wand. The cold night air reflected by every breath they took. The forest was eerie silent. No movement was heard. It was suspicious too quiet for Professor Snape's liking.

Then a low growl came into their left and they snapped their heads towards the sound. Their sight was met with two long sturdy legs. As they gaze up, an amber colored hair was all over the well-built body. There stood just a few meters away, a nine feet tall beast, baring his large canines. It snarled their way and got louder by the second. As it brought the menacing fury head back, a deafening howl pierced their ears. Harry was stuck in place, scared, with a scream clogging in the back of his throat. Professor was alarmed at the close proximity and the beast managed to evade their detection. They waited for it to move but it never did.

"Do not show fear. Do not provoke it. Only raise your wand when it pursues you. Understand?" Professor Snape faintly whispered in Harry's ear. The piercing gold eyes peered down at Harry's own. Without thinking about his action, Harry stepped closer, out of Snape's reach. "Oi', what the bloody hell are you doing?" Snape harshly whispered but Harry didn't pay any mind. He slowly continued his way towards the beast until it growled, which stopped Harry from moving any further. He was only three feet away from it, above an arm-length.

Harry whispered, "Hermione… are you in there?" The beast grunted then shook it's head. Behind Harry, Snape was gaping at the sharp and quick-witted answer. He was in awe the animal's instinct didn't cloud it's judgment.

"Since you understood me, do you have any capability of human speech?" Harry questioned. He wasn't the only curious. Professor Snape found this a remarkable chance to understand the beast itself and he took a step forward. Suddenly, the beast's head whipped towards Snape and snarled, daring him to move any closer. Snape backed up to not provoke it any longer.

"Harry, it seems to like you." Snape uttered

Harry didn't move from his place. As he looked straight into the beast's fierce eyes, he stated, "I would hope so. I'm Hermione's best friend, a brother."

Then it shook its head again, moving his right hand onto its chest and growled out, "Errdmurrnrrd…" It was almost incoherent to understand but Harry was near enough to unravel its word.

"Edmund?" The beast gave a short nod, "Well then Edmund, is Hermione somewhere in there?" Harry asked.

Edmund shut his eyes tightly. Falling silent, never answering the question, Edmund started quivering. Harry stood there watching, wondering what was happening to him. "Edm-"

"Harry, his instinct is taking over! You're too close!" Snape interjected. Harry rapidly backed up then Edmund snapped his eyes open, staring straight at Harry once again before taking off to the other direction. Beating of their hearts could be heard in their ears. They looked at each other and blew out their breath that they held in.

"Now what?" Harry ultimately asked.

Staring at the moon, Snape answered, "We wait."

~()~

Hermione gaped at Professor Snape, "Edmund… talks… what?"

"Yeah…" Snape laughed, "I would have never thought that could possibly happen. But again, you were born that way never bitten. It makes sense that when you eventually unify your mind with Edmund, there's a possibility of coherent speech. Maybe even be able to control your transformation like your mother did. When achieved, you will be more energized at night if you surpress Edmund's will to come out for too long. You have been warned" Snape explained.

Hermione nodded, looking lost in thought. Snap saw that and said, "I know you have a lot of unanswered questions. It doesn't have to be about Edmund. If you want to ask me, I will try to answer to my best ability."

Hermione lit up and her mind rapidly went haywire. Rapidly trying to pick one, she couldn't decide what she wanted to ask first. Hermione finally contemplated carefully and finally asked, "Um… I want to know who else knows about me?"

"Honestly, it should be Dumbledore, Helena, Andromeda and myself. Obviously, Harry knows now. That should be it. The only reason I know this is because of Helena. No one else knows that I have the knowledge of your existence. Since you found out, there's a chance it will show in the Black's tapestry. I pray to Merlin your name doesn't appear on it."

Hermione scrunched her brows and asked, "What do you mean professor? My real surname is Gaunt not Black… Even so, Draco is a Black as well. Should he have the tittle of being heir?"

"That is false, Hermione. You carry both your mothers surname in your birth certificate. They have compromised at your birth to gain both Heirs. Hermione Jean Black-Gaunt is your true name. Even if Lucius is married to Narcissa Black, Draco has a duty to only carry the Malfoy name because he is the only child and a male at that."

"So… I am the last heir of the Black Family?" Snape nodded in response

Hermione was still confused and ask, "What does the tapestry have to do with any of this?"

"Every Black received a parchment with the family tree to remind them where they have come from, who they were…" Snape let Hermione figure the rest out.

Hermione's eyes widen further. As she let the information sink in, she finally understood what he was trying to say and she blurted out, "So you're saying that there is a possibility that my name will show up? And… So Narcissa and Bellatrix each have a parchment with the family tree… and if they do… Lord Voldemort… Oh Merlin…"

"The Dark Lord has no knowledge of who Helena's child is. Helena was smart to never mention your name or Andromeda. She kept her whole life a secret; the Dark Lord only knows that she has a family. Nothing more. Throughout her life, Helena's father even thought she left Andromeda to join her cousin. She never told me either until that night." Snape explained, "However, Helena knew of this parchment they held and put a magical seal that protected the knowledge of your existence. If I am correct it means it will be lifted because you discovered the secret or the seal has been lifted due to your transformation. Let's just hope, Helena was clever enough to not have your name be revealed."

She leaned forward and closed her eyes, letting the new information sink in. As she breathed out all her frustration, Hermione thought, "Fuck. My. Life. Can my life get any worse?"

"Hermione…" Snape interrupted her thoughts. "I know this is a lot to take in but I just had to tell you sooner for your sake. I didn't want you to go into this tournament blindly. The Dark Lord is up to something but I have no clue what it is."

"So you're still with the Death Eaters? I shouldn't be surprised since he is pretty much holding you by your throat…" Hermione said harshly.

"I'm a spy for Dumbledore, Hermione. I had enough of his madness as well… And he killed the one person I love when Harry lost his parent's…" He said with venom laced in his voice.

Hermione's eyes shot open and stared into his eyes. She whispered, "Lily Potter." Professor Snape only nodded. They stayed silent for a while, neither knowing what to say.

Until Snape spoke up again, "Rest. You need it. On the bed side table will be the pain killer potion when they get unbearable to handle. I will bring you food when I finish my lessons for the day. Your first task will be in two month. Once you're healthy again, I will permit you to go back to your dorm again." Professor stood up ready to leave, "Next full moon will be October 25th. Be ready to try and push your mentality to the next level, Hermione. This will take most of your strength. Feel free to occupy yourself with the books over there," Snape pointed to the shelves across the room. "They have books about werewolves that I have collected in my years."

"Yes, sir. Before you leave me, am I aloud to have visitors?" Hermione asked, feeling hopeful to have Harry by her side.

Snape paused, contemplating the idea being down at the dungeons. He looked at Hermione and replied, "If you must, Potter will be here in two hours." And then closed the door behind without another word.

Hermione sighed, finally examine her full surroundings. Right across her was a window with a desk littered with parchments, a quill and ink ready to be used. The bed was positioned opposite of the door next to a wall. Bookcases covered the rest of the walls. She was located in Snape's chamber. He had a spare room secretly placed behind a bookcase for this purpose. Hermione decided to grab the book Professor Snape mentioned. As she tried to get of bed, Hermione took a breath to prepare from the pain. She slowly stood up and discovered that she just felt a little sting. Being careful to not cause any sudden movement just in case it there was more to the sting, she took her time to walk across the room. Finally retrieving the book, she sat back down on the bed and started reading. That was how Harry found her, in the same position.

"Reading as usual." Harry came in, not bothering to knock, "I see your doing better."

Hermione looked up from the book, "Much. I don't feel pain anymore. That should be expected with accelerated healing. However, I have long scars on my abdomen."

Harry walked towards Hermione and sat next to her. "At least you don't ache anymore. Did you take the potion to end the pains?"

Hermione shook her head. "How are classes?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing big really. People are wondering where you were for the last two days and some saw you with Professor Snape. They say that you got in trouble and finally got detention."

Hermione chuckled, "At least that's all they are suspecting." Harry hummed in agreement.

"Are _you_ alright, Mione? So many things has thrown at your face and I want to really know how you feel about all of this." Harry looked at her best friend in great concern. He knew how she felt but he wanted her to say it out loud instead of bottling it all inside herself. "And please… don't tell me the 'I'm fine bullshit'. I know you better than that."

Hermione was looking into the distance, lost in thought. Finally she opened her mouth to speak her mind, "I feel overwhelmed, overloaded with information over my shoulders. I don't know how to deal this." Hermione pointed at the book in front of her with the lettering 'Werewolves'. "Being related to the Black family, the tapestry, Voldemort… Just all of it. You know what I just learned from the book?" Hermione didn't give him time to answer, "A soul mate. I am supposed to have a mate, Harry. I don't even have a say to whom I want to love! My life has been written down like a book, it has been laid down before me. I am a puppet to being controlled by destiny itself. How do you do it? How do you deal with your life being controlled by everyone else around you?" Hermione let her down, exasperated.

"I don't…" Harry answered, "I don't deal with it. I am just like you. I completely understand how you feel. There's derange people out there that wants me dead and Hermione, it is only going to get worse once they find out about the second prophecy. They will be after you too. But I don't care as long as we deal with it together. As long as you are by my side, I know we can do this together." Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I will never leave your side because I know you will always be in mine. I am grateful to have someone in my life to call a sister."

No eyes were left dry when Harry finished talking. Hermione finally felt it was okay to undergo all of these emotions and let it all go through her tears. They were enduring the same pain, the same life thrown their way and it was nice to have someone to lean on, to rant, and to run to. Once they let go of each other and wipe traces of tears, Harry questioned her about what is new that she learned from the book.

"It is possible to control the beast and to articulate human speech since I am born with the ability to shape shift into a werewolf. Also, mating… apparently, the 'wolf' will be able to feel it as well as I… I-I think…" Hermione went quiet.

Harry saw the change in her behavior and gently nudge her, "Hermione… what are you trying to say?"

Hermione spouted out, "I think I found who my mate is… I am not absolutely sure. I think… maybe…"

"Mione! You're rambling again." Harry grabbed her upper arms, "Who do you think it is, Mione?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and paused for a few then finally whispered, "I… I think its Fleur Delacour."

It's been a month and a half since Fleur saw Hermione. Hermione had been avoiding her since the day she came back from her first transformation. She didn't know how to deal with it yet and Hermione thought it was the best way to assemble her feelings. Harry, of course, thought it was ironically ignorant of Hermione. She usually tackled the problem head on. Per usual, Hermione was stubborn lass and Harry just shook his head. Today, he said one sentence to her before leaving Hermione to her own accord, 'Karma is a bitch, Mione'. Typically, Hermione thought Karma doesn't have the power to stop her from changing her choices. If it does exist, it would have stopped a long time ago. So, in her own conclusion, Karma doesn't exist. But Hermione was undoubtedly wrong.

Few days later, it's finally the weekend. Hermione was walking around the corridors after diner to let her beast calm down. Since Edmund was getting increasingly agitated as day passed, she found a way to disperse her energy. Everyone was already in their common rooms, since it was close to being passed their curfew. Then a giggle caught her attention and classic curiosity swayed her, following the noise. As she near a corner, Hermione stopped pursuing it.

"Ron… 'ou are zo funny!"

"I-I-I… Yeah…"

Hermione instantly recognized the voices and walked out of the corner. There, stood Fleur and Ronald in a close proximity of each other. Fleur had her arms linked with his own. They finally noticed her when they looked back in front of them. Fleur caught Hermione's gaze to their linked arms and let go. Before Fleur said anything, not a second later, Hermione ran. She felt a strong pang in her chest area and her right hand immediately clutched her white t-shirt tightly, trying to get rid of the pain. Pushing her limitations of running, Hermione let her instincts take over. She suddenly heard growling in her mind and murmurs of her name was being called in the background but she ignored them all. Her sight captured her surrounds, blurring of woody perennial plant past her by. Before she knew it, she finally collapsed on the ground. On her knees, a raspy voice appeared.


	7. Chapter 7: The Beast Within

**Disclaimer:** All what you recognized belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**A/N: Sorry for having too many cliffhangers. I shall give you more interaction with Fleur to apologize for the last cliffhanger! Hopefully, this satisfies your cravings! ;) I have to apologize for the late update so I made it this chapter much longer. Questions/ Suggestions/ Ideas/ Reviews are greatly appreciated. (Good or Bad) I take anything into consideration.**

_**Masencromwell**_**: Here it is! You're Hermione/Fleur interaction!**

_**Pachecoissa123**_**:Mwahaha! You must wait for those chapters to come out! I will not give out too much information! ;)**

_**GTH**_**: If you are confused with anything, please do not hesitate to ask. I will try to lift your confusion to the best of my ability.**

_**One of the Guest**_**: You are right about getting info!**

_**Shi13**_**: I am so happy that you are really interested into this story!**

_**Haruko Kakikomi**_**: Yes, I just had to write a little bit of drama! ;)**

_**Wxte**_**: I actually had it planned to have a 'Cold/Distant' Hermione in the future chapter. But thanks for suggesting it as well. Appreciate it very much.**

_**mmmpowers**_**: Thanks so much for understanding and I am glad that you are enjoying this!**

**WARNING! LOVE, SEX and MAGIC is in this chapter! Okay… not really. More like something horrible happened… Don't hate me. If you are greatly OFFENDED or UNDERAGE, PLEASE TURN AWAY IMMEDIATELY. You have been warned readers. **

Harry saw Hermione running down a corridor with Fleur on her tail. He knew something was up and was closely in pursuit.

'_Let me out.'_ "No." Hermione breathed out.

'_Let me out!'_ sounding more of a command. Hermione suddenly bellowed in agony, feeling her bones swift. "I said No!" She breathed between her teeth, fighting the change. The wolf growled in anger as Edmund pushed Hermione to transform. Leaning forward pushing him back in her mind, Hermione bawled her hands into fists, feeling her claws dig into her skin. Resisting him with ever strength Hermione got, Fleur's voice was heard.

" 'ermione!" Hermione snapped her head towards her. Piercing-eyes were glowing a deep golden color and her canines grew longer.

"… Stay back, Fleur…" She growled and Fleur listened. Only a few feet away, Harry was behind Fleur and saw the change happening slowly before his eyes.

As he ran passed Fleur and inspect Hermione, he observed that every time Hermione blink, the golden hue would disappear and come back again. As he looked up the night sky, Harry noticed right away it wasn't a full moon. Harry turned to face Fleur and yelled, "Do as she says! Stay back and get out of here, Fleur."

"Non! I want to stay 'ere and 'elp 'er!" concern laced in Fleur's voice

Harry become frustrated, "You will just be in the way!" A hand grabbed onto his arm tightly and Harry looked down at Hermione. "Mione, I have a wolfbane potion wi-"

"No… Harry, I need to do this. Get Severus…" Hermione breathed out then grunted, "Please. I need to do it on my own this time."

"Fine. Only because you asked me… You can do this…" Hermione let go of his arm and Harry proceed walking away from Hermione. He glanced at Fleur and warned, "You better be prepared to take out your wand, Delacour." Then continued his way. Fleur took his warning into consideration then walked closer to Hermione.

Drenched in sweat, Hermione was panting rapidly, mentally overexerting her energy. She detected a pair of hands place softly on her back and the silvery voice gently notify, " 'ermione, I will be movin' 'ou to a more comfortable spot." She grunted in response. Fleur bent down and grabbed her arm, wrapping it around shoulder to carry Hermione. Dragging Hermione to Fleur's chosen destination, she leaned Hermione to a trunk near by. Fleur climbed over Hermione's lap and sat down, trying to clear off the sweat on Hermione's forehead. As Hermione gasped in agony, she fought her hazed vision by blinking it away to stare at Fleur. Fleur looked down at her in curiosity and saw the light brown fiery shinning through.

Fleur whispered, "W'at are 'ou?"

"I don't think you want to know, Fleur." Hermione breathed out.

"I do. I want to know everyt'ing about 'ou." Fleur placed her hand on Hermione's cheek and started rubbing it with her thumb. Hermione broke the connection of their stare and looked away from Fleur, shoving her hand off. Rage started running through Hermione's veins and begun growling in a menacing tone. Fleur flinched from the sudden noise.

"Yeah right… go see Ron. He will probably help you 'get to know' me better." Hermione eyes were glazed over with anger. Fleur grab her face to made her look at Fleur again and saw the dark empty golden eyes flashing through.

" 'ermione! You 'ave not talked to me for nearly two mont'z! Ze only interaction I 'ad zat even clozely 'ave a relation to you I could get was eit'er from 'arry, Ginny or Ron! Every day, I asked t'em if you were okay, if you will talk to me, w'en you will talk to me again. Every time it was the same answer, 'oping for anot'er. I suffered worrying about you, 'ermione! I would see you but you would run ze ot'er direction. What did I do, 'ermione? I will fix it… just please stop running away from me!" Fleur was at the point of crying. Her beautiful face soaked in tears because of Hermione. She finally regretted even making that idiotic choice to avoid her. Harry was right all along and should have listen to him sooner.

Hermione successfully moved her arms up to caressed and wiped the sadness away. Erasing all trace of anger, she replaced them with guilt. "Shhh, don't cry. Your beautiful face does not deserve the tears…. I am truly for sorry for avoiding you, Fleur. It's not you at all… you did absolutely nothing to cause this. It kept myself from you because… My reason for even avoiding is just an excuse to shy away from my true feelings for you."

"W'at do you mean, 'ermione? Your true feelings… Does it mean like I t'ink you mean?" Fleur sniffed, cleaning away the rest of her tears.

Hermione felt her beast relax as she answered, "Yes, it is what you think it is. But I want to explain my behavior, I want to tell you how I feel." Hermione sighed and continued, "Honestly, I feel this force pulling me towards you and it scares me, Fleur… It scares me because it such an intense feeling that I didn't know what to do. My heart ached for you when I was too far. My beast even felt the pain. So I ran away. Exactly like a coward, I turned the other direction. I wanted to talk to you about it but the fears ruled over my actions. I don't know how to tell you how much I am sorry for causing you this much pain… Whatever I say will not help through what I have done to you." A sudden burn ran through Hermione's body and she started trembling.

Hermione told Fleur regretfully, "I can't hold much longer, Fleur."

"Fig't it, 'ermione. T'is is not you…" Fleur whispered

"I can't…the transformation must happen so I can fight the beast for control."

"T'en I s'all stand by your side, mon ange." Fleur leaned closer and Hermione felt her warmth breath touch her skin.

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and grunted in pain, "Werewolf… that's what I am." Finally answering Fleur's previous question, "I was born to be able to shapeshift into a wolf since I turned fifteen." Hermione gasped, "I suggest you to get off me and stay back, Fleur, and let me transform without hurting you. The pain is getting unbearable." Hermione opened her eyes, begging her to move out of her way.

Fleur didn't give it a second thought. Once Fleur moved far enough, Hermione let out a loud yelp. Before her eyes, Fleur witness the change. Bones forcibly elongate, skin ripped off her body as course hair covers every single inch of Hermione's figure. The deafening scream was silenced into a haunting howl. Her teeth grew long and viciously sharp into fangs. Her fingers and toenails grew into razor-edged claws and her hands and feet extended into gigantic paws. Hermione's face reformed to create the Wolf's snout, while the spine grew and the vertebrate down her back push out. Fleur now looked at the full-grown beast with pairs of golden glow hue. The Forbidden Forest was met with an eerie quietness. The beast was slowly panting on all fours with its head hung low to the ground.

" 'ermione?" Fleur whispered, calling out to her. The beast snapped his head towards her, finally acknowledging her presence. It sprinted her way. '_Don't you fucking dare lay a hand on her_' a sudden voice invaded into Edmund's mind, stopping only inches from Fleur's face. Fleur winced away from the sudden proximity and fell onto the ground. Hermione internally growled at Edmund, trying to shove him out of the way. '_Oi! I don't give a shit of you're the big bad wolf. This is my mate! I suggest you get out of the way or I will make you regret it._' The beast whined in fear, submitting to Hermione. Hermione sighed inside, '_Now you're making me feel bad… how about we compromise?_' Edmund whimpered in agreement, which caused her to roll her eyes. '_Big bad wolf, my ass…' _The beast crawled closer to inspect the blond. Sniffing her scent, the snout was directly on top of her. Her eyes rose in fear but Fleur never inched away. As the beast puffed out air through his nose in acceptance, _'thank you'_ it laid down and its head position on Fleur chest comfortably.

" 'ermione?" Mewling to confirm that it was Hermione. Fleur exhaled her panic then started running her hands down Hermione's fur, soothing her nerves. A vibration surprised Fleur and she stopped brushing her fur, raising her brow in question. Hermione sheepishly stopped her actions as she looked at Fleur.

"I did not zay you have to ztop 'ermione. I waz juzt wondering w'at the zudden tremor waz. I figured it out," Fleur giggled, "I abzolutely found it adorable. I at leazt know you are enjoying my effortz. Zo, pleaze do not ztop." Fleur showed her a bright smile. A rumbling sound suddenly began deep down Hermione's throat again. Hermione was laying down and gently grabbed Fleur to move her onto her chest instead.

That was how Professor Snape and Harry found them. "I suppose I am not needed anymore." Snape whispered. Harry just shook his head, agreeing to his statement. They walked away letting them have their moment to themselves.

The very next morning, Hermione started to stir awake. A whiff of sweet flowery lilac smell invading her nostrils then she felt someone shift closer in her arms. She breathed in her smell and it was intoxicating to her. Then a sigh penetrated her hearing. Realizing that Hermione wasn't alone, she blinked away the sleepy haze covering her eyes, trying to investigate what was happening. Finally able to see, Hermione 's vision revealed silvery blond locks. Hermione's front was against Fleur's back. "Oh… I'm sorry," Hermione let go of her grasped.

As Fleur registered the situation much better than Hermione, her face reddened, "It's quite alright, really… You are rat'er warm and your body temperature is extremely high. It iz quite cozy in this cold weather. However, you do need to put a s'irt on…" Fleur felt Hermione's bare skin against her back as Hermione held her close, much to her pleasure. However, she couldn't let Hermione expose herself any longer. Hermione looked down at herself and realized she was bare.

Hermione sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I supposed." Finally deciding to move away, Hermione raised her arm and instantly her wand zoomed to her hands. Forgetting her little audience, Fleur's eyes widen at Hermione's nonverbal and wandless magic. As Hermione got up, Fleur was facing away and got up as well, trying to form her words to get out.

" 'ow did you do that, 'ermione?" Fleur ultimately spoke as Hermione transfigured rocks near by to a grey shirt and a new pair of black jeans. Putting them on and tying her hair up, Hermione faced Fleur when she was done, raising her brow in confusion. She walked closer and pivoted Fleur to face her.

"What did I do exactly?" Hermione asked.

"You know… wandlezz magique, nonverbal none ze less…"

"Oh… that… I don't know how exactly. It just came natural to me," Hermione casually shrugged.

Fleur's eyes went bug-eyed, surprised. "You did zat zo efforlezzly. Did zomeone teach you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I actually accidently summoned my wand one day when I was on my way to Ron's place. That was how I figured my ability. Ever since, I never tried it again until now."

"You know… Nonverbal magique requirez a good deal of practice and iz very difficult, as it requirez concentration and mental dizcipline alone… You must be a powerful zorcerezz to be able to perform zuch tazkz." Fleur praised, eyes twinkling at Hermione in admiration.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle Delacour. I do appreciate your kind words." Hermione smiled in gratitude. "However, I do need to ask you to keep this away from public ears. No one knows about this secret except Harry and now yourself."

A rustling sound caught her attention and swung her wand directly towards the noise, moving Fleur behind Hermione protectively.

"It's just me, Ga-Granger." Snape peered out of the tree with his hands raised. "I should have maybe approach you in a different manner."

"Yes, you should have Professor." Hermione said.

"Well it was either that or walk to my doom since I see that I have interrupted a private conversation."

"You're fine. We were just done anyway." Hermione grasped Fleur's hand, meeting her eyes, explaining Fleur that she will tell her when Hermione is ready.

Hermione turned back to her Professor, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"As you see, I wanted to check that you haven't injured Ms. Delacour over here." Snape explained.

Hermione growled, "I would never!" Fleur's lips tugged upwards as she was blushed at the sudden protectiveness towards Fleur. She felt flutters in her stomach, enjoying every word Hermione said to the Potion's professor.

Snape observed them and hummed, "I can clearly see that. Well, we should get back to Hogwarts. Your friends would surely worry about your disappearances." He swiftly twirled away with his usual black robe gliding behind him. Hermione still had Fleur's hand clutched in her own. Fleur looked at their linked hands and blushed in realization. Hermione played it coolly, winking her way. Without a second thought, Hermione tugged Fleur's hand indicating their should follow Snape's orders.

On their way back, Hermione got the courage to speak her mind, "I was thinking…" Fleur hummed in question. Hermione ceased their walking and studied Fleur. Through Hermione's stare, Fleur blushed, looking away from her gaze. Hermione instantly caught her chin and gently move it back as Hermione showed a charming smile.

Hermione resumed her question, "I was planning to go to the Three Broomsticks this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come as well?"

"Just you and I?" Hermione nodded, "Are you asking me out on a date, 'ermione?"

Hermione replied with confidence, "Yes, I am Ms. Delacour. So would you like to go on this date with me, Fleur?"

Fleur nervously shifted, one foot to the other, then timidly answered, "It would be my pleasure, 'ermione." 

"Alright, be ready at seven o' clock sharp. Dress up warmly. It is getting rather chilly." Fleur nodded in agreement. Hermione then proceeded to walk again with her hand clutching Fleur's.

~()~

Arriving at Hogwarts, they entered into the Entrance Hall. Students were roaming around, entering the Great Hall for breakfast. Whispers began as Hermione lifted Fleur's hand planting a soft kiss, ready to go their separate ways. Fleur blushed at her public affection but let Hermione continued, as she adored her tenderness. The murmurs started to get louder and a little crowd formed around them. Hermione completely ignored them all. When Hermione released the kiss, she looked back at Fleur and smiled sweetly, "Don't forget. Seven o' clock sharp, I will be there." Envious that the bookworm know-it-all took Fleur's attention, rage slowly covered their minds. Hermione turned away and began walking to the Gryffindor tower. A sudden hand roughly gripped her shoulders to stop her movement. "Granger!" the blonde boy called her in disdain. Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione gritted her teeth, trying to suppress her displeasure in seeing his face. She turned around to face him, smiling just to get on his nerve.

"Watch me get that Veela girl," Draco taunted then walked away. Hermione stood her ground as rage consumed her being. She looked his way and saw the certain male rushed towards Fleur. She stayed to watch the situation unravel.

"Veela girl!" Malfoy called. Fleur stopped in tracks, looking for the voice that called her. Draco appeared and got closer to Fleur. He seductively said or tried to at least, "I can give you something more than that filthy mudblood can ever provide you. What do you think? I can even give you something better," Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly, Fleur spun on her heels and punched the blonde boy as hard as she could.

" 'er blood eez more priceless zan any pureblood wizard's blood could ever be! Your blood eez probably filt'er zan 'ers with all ze corruption you 'ave been drenched een. Don't ever let me 'ear you speak of 'er in zat manner ever again!" The blonde boy reeled backwards and his friends moved into place, flexing their muscles at Fleur.

The French witch raised her wand at them and they did the same.

A growl emitted behind the growing crowd and they all heard, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Hermione stepped in, slowly trudge in front of Fleur and crossed her arms with her eyes closed, trying to calm down. Crabbe and Goyle showed slight fear in their eyes for a moment. Malfoy got up from his fall and laughed.

"Mudblood coming to save the day are ya?" Draco grinned, wiping the blood with his sleeve. He raised his wand and threw a hex her way. Hermione snapped her eyes open then everything slowed down. The hex decelerated its motion exceedingly slow. No one saw it coming. Before Fleur even uttered a spell, Hermione whipped her wand out, casting a silent _protego_ and _expelliarmus_. The hex rebounded towards them and their wands were suddenly in Hermione's other hand. Everyone gasped at how quickly Hermione cast the spells without uttering a word. They didn't even see Hermione take out her wand.

Hermione mockingly sighed, "Why don't you guys ever listen? Waste of purebloods." She shook her head, realizing that it was an idiotic question. "Now, I will be giving your hands back. However, you must walk away from this or I will personally deal with you myself. Do I make myself clear?" They got up and nodded at the compromise given. Hermione threw back their wands. The boys glowered at them for a moment, dragging Malfoy before he can make the situation any worse. The entire hall burst into applause and Fleur realized that people had filed in to see what was all the commotion about.

Fleur wrapped her arms behind Hermione, giving her a peck on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, my 'ero." Hermione shrugged.

Hermione coolly replied, "Anytime, Fleur." Hermione saw some beauxbatons students coming their way and Hermione slipped out of Fleur's arms, "Your friends are coming to check on you and I have to go get Harry for breakfast. I will see you tonight, flower." Hermione looked down, giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. As she walked away, squeals were heard throughout the hall.

Fleur exhaled, staring at Hermione walk away. She felt Celine pat her back, "W'o was zat, Fleur?" Celine looked at Hermione at whistled, "You 'ave quite the crush." Celine waved her hand front of Fleur to catch her attention.

"Did you even 'ear anyzing I zaid?" Fleur snapped from her stupor and looked at her friend.

"Mmm? Did you zay zomzing?" Fleur questioned.

Clarisse laughed at her reaction, "You are 'opeless!" Jeannette nodded in agreement. Fleur frowned and they continued to laugh. They smirked at each other knowingly and Fleur wondered what that was about. But, she never asked.

"Nevermind zat, come. We must go eat for breakfast and after we are 'elping you for your date too." Jeannette linked their arms together, not giving Fleur a choice in that manner and walked to their dorm.

Hermione arrived at the common in time to see Harry lounging on the couch. When Harry noticed her presence, he grinned.

"Hey, 'Mione! How was the sleepover?" Harry winked. Hermione laughed at his reference.

"Hush you!" Harry chuckled, "Anyway, the First Task is over a week away. Did you learn the summoning charm I showed you?"

Harry's eyes sparkled as he excitedly nodded, "Look, look! _Accio!_" A book zoomed past Harry's face right next to Hermione. She caught it in time before it her own face.

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah I need to improve my aim…"

Hermione shook her head. "You better… Before you injure yourself or anyone around you." Harry pouted at her answer, "Just remember what I said to you, Harry and you'll be golden. Anyway, I came to come wake you up. But since you already up and ready, let's go eat. I am starving right now. It feels like I haven't ate in ages."

Hermione's stomach growled loudly enough for Harry to hear it. "See! Hungry! Come on, or I will leave you." Harry dashed beside Hermione. As they walked the Grande Staircases, they saw Ginny on their way down.

"Ginny! It's been a while. How ya been?" Hermione asked.

"Great! But I think you're having a better day than I am so far. I heard about your little hero incident in the Entrance Hall. Very classy and heroic, I must say." Ginny grinned. Harry looked between them not knowing what was going on. As Ginny saw the confusion washed through his face, she explained the event that occurred earlier from what she heard. When she was done, Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a high-five.

"I really ought to meet the lovely woman that punch Draco Malfoy." Ginny said, as Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione laughed, "I actually have a date with the 'lovely woman that punch Draco Malfoy.'"

"Finally!" They screamed in unison, "We have been waiting for this! Fleur has been asking about you for so long. I kept telling to be blunt and straight forward with you, but your sorry little ass has been disappearing!" Ginny shook her head in frustration.

"Yeah… Sorry you had to deal with that, Gin… But I'm back now!" She sheepishly smiled at her.

Harry looked at Hermione and replied, "You better be back and stay…" He turned to Ginny and whispered, "that girl is fucking crazy about Hermione and she doesn't even know it."

"I heard that ya know…" Hermione casually said. Ginny glanced at Hermione knowing full well about her state since they mentioned about it and kept her on the loop, never revealing it to anyone. Not even her family. They grew closer since Ron left the group for a foolish reason. It was only Ginny, Harry and Hermione ever since their name was called out to compete from the Tournament. No one believed that Harry and Hermione were set up, and they both gave up trying.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Fleur was already sitting down at her usual spot with her friends. As it was a Hogsmeade weekend, they were barely any students in the Great Hall. They were either roaming around the corridors or still sleep. Harry sat across from Ginny and Hermione. They filled their plate and engaged a conversation. Half way through their meal, Ron tromped their way to the table. Scowling at Hermione and Harry, he roughly sat down near them.

Facing his twin brothers, George whispered to Ron. "Did you hear? Hermione saved the Veela from Malfoy and his minions."

"It was bloody brilliant!" Fred grinned.

Ron guffawed, "Are you mad? She can't do DADA. Let alone duel! I can beat her with my eyes closed." The twins raised their brows at his sudden lunacy.

Finishing each of their sentences, they answered. "I think you need…" "…To get yourself checked."

Fred scoffed at his arrogance, "You have gone completely mad, mate."

"You should have been there. We saw it with our own eyes. Hermione is an excellent duelist." With that being said by George, they both left with unfinished food on their plate. Hermione tuned him out from the beginning trying to ignore his absurd behavior.

Ron continued to glower alone until the sounds of heels were coming towards the table. Hermione noticed a presence behind her and the familiar aroma.

"I see you missed me already." Hermione continued eating.

Fleur gracefully sat down at the free seat next to Hermione. They smiled at each other and Ginny leaned over to whisper, "You're good." Hermione chuckled and began speaking to the French witch.

Hermione trailed off as she noticed that Fleur was getting uncomfortable. Glancing behind her, Hermione noticed that Ron was staring open-mouthed at Fleur and not even trying to catch the food dripping down his chin to his plate. Hermione felt a flash of annoyance, "You might need a napkin Ronald, and you have food on your chin and in your mouth… Might as well stop embarrassing yourself."

Ron took the hint and lowered his head to his plate, preventing from further humiliation. Fleur shot Hermione a grateful smile and Hermione returned it. Just then, she frowned and heard laughter. She looked over at Ravenclaw table, saw the Beauxbatons girls staring at her and giggling.

"You should've invited your friends over. It looks like they are finding me quite interesting." Hermione said.

Fleur glanced back and frowned, "I will be right back." She proceeded getting up and walked back to her table. Hermione stared at Fleur as she swayed her hips.

Harry and Ginny chuckled at her obvious gaze. Ginny nudge her, getting Hermione's attention. "It's not polite to stare."

"Hey! Fleur has quite a nice ass… very nice indeed." Hermione continued to ogle until Fleur was at the table. Ginny giggled and shook her head at the usual Hermione they know.

At the Ravenclaw table, Fleur strode over her Beauxbatons friends. The Quarter- Veela demanded, "Why are you laughing so loudly?"

"We are not loud." Jeanette told her. "Your _friend's_ ears are just very sharp."

Fleur stared at her. She pushed further them further for answers. "How did you know Hermione was the one to hear you?"

"Because," Clarisse intervened. "We saw her glanced over at us and you turned after, frowning at us."

Fleur shook her head. "What is funny?" she asked her friends.

"You are bonding with a Hogwarts student!" Clarisse giggled.

"So?" Fleur questioned. "She seems different from the others."

Jeannette nodded. "We know Fleur, don't worry. Just go have fun with your new infatuation." Fleur shook her head at them as they all burst into laughter and made her way back to Hermione.

Soon after, they went their separate ways when they finished eating and Fleur went back to her friend's. Fleur was too excited about tonight that she no longer regarded her friend's conversation. Her Beauxbatons friend's had given up and let her muse. As the day passed by quickly, she was finally getting ready for her rendezvous. Clarisse laid out her dress while Fleur was in the shower. When she got out, she was met with a light grey sweater dress matched with a long dangling gold necklace, black tights and knee-high dark boots. She applied her make-up and got herself ready. Completing her outfit, Fleur covered herself with a long cozy white coat. Long enough to cover her dress. Before she knew it, there was a knock on her door.

"I will be right zere!" Fleur raised her voice without giving out her nervousness away. Fleur looked herself over again. Once she was completely satisfied, Fleur took a shaky breath then proceeded to walk towards the door. Fleur hitched her breath with what she saw just outside her door with a smile. There… Hermione stood with dark jeans, white dress shirt, and black tie with a grey vest on. To top it off, she had a black slim fit stylish short trench coat. Hermione look fixedly at Fleur's beauty. A slight glow emitted out of her body that Hermione has not seen before. Hermione put that back in her thought to investigate about it later.

"Bonsoir, ma belle." Hermione spoke. Fleur was openly gaping. Hermione grinned at Fleur's attention to her musing. "You are quite ravishing yourself, Mademoiselle Delacour."

The blond haired Veela shook herself from her trance and started to blush from the obvious gawking on her part. "Well, I do 'ave to zay that you look delig'tful."

The brunette stuck her arm out for Fleur, "Shall we?" Fleur simply nodded, embarrassed to say anything further to make the situation even more humiliating. Hermione, however, found Fleur adorable that she was clearly mortified from openly staring. She laughed in her head and they too their time to walk to their destination. On their way, they were finding little new things about each other. Hermione suddenly went to another direction. Fleur didn't notice since she was deep into the discussion until the Veela felt Hermione gently stop walking. Before she had time to turn around and questioned Hermione, an unexpected silk cloth was placed over Fleur's eyes. She started to panic.

"Do you trust me?" A whisper interrupted her frantic emotions. The heat from Hermione's breath brushed against her skin and shivered. Fleur nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Good," Hermione softly placed her hands on each side of Fleur's hips to direct her. Once they started moving, Fleur found the courage to ask questions.

"I t'oug't zat we were going to Hogsmeade." Fleur stated.

"Change of plans. I wanted to do something more private, away from the student body. Something more special." Hermione admitted. Fleur was going to ask more questions but Hermione interrupted her, "Be patient Fleur, we are almost there."

Fleur huffed in response and Hermione chuckled from her reaction. Just like the brunette had said, after just minutes, Fleur was suddenly stopped. "I'm going to untie the blindfold but you need to keep your eyes closed until I give the go," Fleur nodded excitedly. The blond felt the silk cloth being unlaced from her face and she did what she was told. The warmth behind her disappeared and Fleur frowned.

"Open," the voice was distant from previously. Nonetheless, she complied. Fleur blinked a couple of times to rid of the haze then she gasped. Registering the sight in front of her, Fleur was instantly mesmerized. There was a tree filled with lanterns to light up the night. A table placed underneath the illumination with chairs for each of them. The Black Lake located just right past the tree, revealing the reflection of the moonlight. It was completely enthralling.

The blond was dumbfounded, "W-w'en? 'ow… Oh, 'ermione! It's breathtaking!" Never in her life has anyone done something like this. Fleur processed her surroundings even more, trying to keep everything into memory. She thought how sweet Hermione is for taking the time to organize such a lovely surpise.

Hermione agreed, "Yes… very breathtaking indeed." However, Hermione meant something completely different. Fleur spotted Hermione standing beside the table holding a single rose and understood her own meaning. Fleur, for the umpteenth, blushed that night. Hermione simply just smiled and the brunette proceeded to walk towards Fleur, handing the flower.

Hermione clasp her hand, "Come, sit." Escorting Fleur to her seat, Hermione pushed her chair in and sat herself down. Looking at Fleur, Hermione discovered how easily it was to read her feelings right now. Fleur had been showing it all since she opened her eyes. Excitement, amazement, and adoration… it was such a sight to see.

Her gaze was interrupted from a pop next to her. Facing the cause of their disturbance, the brunette was faced with an elf she recognized. "Good evening, Winky."

Winky beamed knowing she will be serving them tonight. "Mistress Black-Gaunt, Winky here to serve…" At the sudden realization that Winky revealed her surname, Winky's eyes widen in terror. "I mean Granger… Mistress Granger, Winky sorry… Winky terrible elf." Winky proceeded to hit herself for forgetting her specific instructions from Hermione to not call her by her true surname. Hermione rolled her eyes at the display.

"Enough! What's done is done. Go fetch us our meal, Winky and do remember not to ever call me that in public ever again." Hermione sneered.

Winky feverously nodded from not being punished, "Yes, Mistress, yes. Winky shall never do it again unless instructed." Hermione made a shooing motion. With a soft pop, Hermione turned her attention back to Fleur.

"I am terribly sorry about that." Hermione smiled. Fleur was a bit unsettled from the rapid change of demeanor. Mostly, she was a bit frustrated for not understanding the mysteries of Hermione. Having so many questions, but not enough answers makes her curiosity expand even more.

Hermione saw Fleur's expression and realized she soon have to explain herself to erase her confusion. She completely understands how infuriating it is to be left in the shadows, even more so not comprehending an enigma. Hermione sighed deeply, "I suppose it's time for you to truly know the real Hermione then."

" 'ermione, I will not force you to tell me somezing that iz confidential and really private to you. I azzure 'ou that I like mysteries," Fleur played it off and winked.

Hermione laughed, "I believe you do. However, I feel that lying to you won't be necessary. I feel this inkling notion that I should be able to trust you… Nonetheless, I hope that I won't be placing this information at the wrong hands." Hermione sighed deeply, "I need assurance that continuing this any further will guarantee what I will say will be safe guarded with only you."

"Ma belle, I already know 'ou are a werewolf. I have not zaid a word to my friendz about you. Even ma soeur, Gabrielle, doez not know a zing about it. She iz ze one I confine my zecretz and worriez to. 'ou can trust me wit' w'atever 'ou feel comfortable to tell me." Fleur smiled reassuringly.

"Indeed that is true. I suppose I can start by telling you that I'm not a muggleborn. I am a pureblood… and as you heard, my birth name is Hermione Black-Gaunt." Hermione paused for a few, waiting for some reaction. Anything that can tell Hermione if Fleur knew who they were…

Fleur saw Hermione's hesitation. "I do know who ze Black and Gaunt family are. But do go on, 'ermione. I am listening." Fleur encouraged Hermione that she is indeed listening and will not interrupt. Hermione smiled in appreciation for her patience. Before continuing, she decided to wait for Winky to bring them their diner so they will be no further interruptions.

The conversation lasted for hours on end. Even when they were done, Hermione told Winky to clean up. Then they went for stroll around the Black Lake and continued on their conversation. Fleur didn't interrupted unless interposing questions to help comprehend into depths of Hermione's story. Fleur was definitely captivated of knowing the truth about her. About the past two month, she has only heard what the rest of Hogwarts knew about the know-it-all Granger. It was interesting the least when she mentioned about the jewelry she received from her mother to the first transformation to how she never wanted to be in the Triwizard Tournament.

"… And that is pretty much what I know so far." Hermione stopped their walk long ago and sat down by the edge of the lake, staring into the distance. Fleur's body was caught in front of Hermione's own and held her close. Hermione exhaled, finally revealing her secret. Having her chin laying on top of Fleur's shoulder, Fleur was still looking into the distance, deep in thought. Hermione waited patiently for Fleur to process all of the information.

"Zat…" Fleur began, "iz crazy. Learning all zat in lezz zan half a year iz a lot to take in." Fleur turned around to sit on Hermione's lap and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. Fleur's eyes flashed concern and worry to how Hermione handled all of this all together.

"Are you okay with all of zis? 'ow are you handling it?" Fleur cupped her cheeks and caressed them gently.

"Better than I thought I would really. I had my hysterical moments, but I am fine so far." Even when things do go wrong, Hermione have people who will support her through the way. It was nice knowing that she wasn't alone in the world. Even now, she has Fleur that seems to accept what is going on with Hermione.

Fleur showed a tender smile, "Well w'atever it iz 'ermione, I am here. Do not be afraid to confront your fearz, your inzecuritiez or anyzing, mon ange. You will never be alone."

While Fleur closed her eyes, she leaned over connecting their foreheads together. Hermione felt each warm breath against her skin as Fleur took each breath. It was more than relaxing. It was accelerating, ecstatic, and euphoric… just having Fleur so close to herself was making her lose her mind. Her heart was pounding and felt this wave of energy coursing through her entire being.

Their gaze met yet again and felt the pull's strength radiating all over their body. Deep intensity broke the defensive walls Hermione build. It was enough to make up her mind and Hermione closed the rest of the distance, touching their lips. Melding together in a way they have never felt before. Fleur nipped at them enjoying the feeling coursing through her body. Hermione tilted her head to side and sucked on Fleur's bottom lip, evoking a moan from her. Fleur opened her mouth at that point and Hermione wasted no time pushing her tongue slowly. It wasn't long before Fleur was rubbing hers against Hermione's and eliciting a moan. The kiss grew bolder from there. Hermione snake her arms around Fleur's waist. As her mind demanded more contact, her hand slipped underneath Fleur's shirt. Fleur's hands were busy wrapped around her neck to bring Hermione closer.

Fleur regrettably pulled, extracting growl from Hermione. Fleur panted, "Wait… don't you t'ink we are going a bit too fazt?"

Hermione sighed, "Fast? What do you mean?"

"I feel… I am zcared zat I will drive you away… or zomezing worze." Fleur revealed her thoughts.

Hermione saw the insecurity of the older French witch, "What makes you think that?"

Fleur gulped. Fear was obvious in her composure. Hermione held her close, "It's alright. I don't have to know right now. I can see it is a very sensitive subject."

It was quiet for a bit until the Veela took a deep breath and started, "A few yearz back, I had zomeone in my life I truzted. I was in Beauxbatons for only two years back than."

_Flashback_

_The blond witch was walking late at night, taking a stroll to clear her mind. It has been a month since Julie revealed her deeper feelings for Fleur. They had been best friends before she arrived at the Beauxbatons Academy. However, since the night Julie unexpectedly kissed her, she has been avoiding her like a plague. The Veela didn't know what to think or do about the situation. Fleur tried to find her whereabouts. But Julie was two years ahead of herself. That kiss didn't create spark or she also didn't feel that pull maman talked to her about when she was a child. When they find their mates, Veelas will surely know and Julie knew about Veela's mate. Fleur was completely lost…_

_It was already far past her curfew but Fleur wasn't able to sleep lately. She had been overthinking about the event that unraveled. Every night, she roamed the halls to exert her energy to exhaustion. That was when she would crawl back to bed and instantly fall asleep. No thinking or dreams. Even though it wasn't the best idea to be having this habit. It was working so far._

_As she round a corner, arms abruptly pulled Fleur behind a pillar covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming. _

"_Julie!" Fleur gasped once she was released. Fleur wrapped her arms around her best friend in relief in finally talking to her. However, the sudden shove took her by surprised._

"_Whatever you were thinking, that isn't my intentions." Julie scowled. Fleur's face dropped. She didn't understand why Julie was acting that way. Julie knew that a Veela could only with their mate. Julie knew that she wasn't Fleur's. She has been the one avoiding her. She didn't even explain herself nor did Fleur have time to ask. _

_She was suddenly shoved against the ground, which in resulted from banging her head. The force created such a pain in the back of her head that she was seeing stars. Her head started throbbing from the pain._

"_What are you doing? Get off me!" Fleur uttered nervously. However, Julie ignored her completely. She magically bound her hands to reduce the struggle. Once she was done, Julie violently crushed her body with Fleur's and started to grind against her. Fleur's eyes widen in terror. She could feel the bulge hidden underneath her attire. _

_While forcing her way into her mouth, Julie shoved her tongue down her throat. In no time, Fleur was reduced to tears. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she tried so hard to struggle against her. Trying to scream, call help, hoping anyone will be coming to save her. Julie was a lot taller, stronger and has more experience in spells…_

"_Please! Julie… Stop…" Fleur sobbed. Julie just smirked as she strip Fleur's from her clothing. Her mind was only filled with lust, and nothing was going to stop her from taking what was hers. Julie removed her appendage from her now too tight attire. _

"_You are never gonna forget about me." Julie smirked, "You are my whore and I shall do whatever I please!" She aligned it, covered Fleur's mouth and brutally shoved it into her. She pounded against Fleur continuously while she groaned from the tightness surrounding her. Julie instinctively grabbed groped her body firm causing bruises to form. She was too preoccupied of from her doing that she didn't realize someone walked up behind her._

"_What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" The voice growled, picked up Julie from the neck and slammed her on the wall._

_Staring straight into her eyes, Julie gasped out, "Madame Maxime… I-I…"_

_Tightening her grip, the Headmistress whispered in a low threatening tone she mustered, "No. Do not even try to justify your actions, you filthy bint. I have always accepted anyone to register in my school. But what you have demonstrated today, you are not worthy of my time. You are expelled from Beauxbatons. You will never step foot in this school nor any other school of that matter! Your parents will be informed as well as all the schools close by. Back your shite and be ready in an hour." _

_She was thrown on the ground. Julie started having a coughing fit due to the fact that she finally could breath. Madame Maxime towered over her and glowered until Julie had the strength to glare back and dashed away. The headmistress turned back to face Fleur. She unbound her. Maxime gentle rested her hand over Fleur's. The sudden touch made her jolt up and cowered away. Fleur was curled up against the wall, trying to hide her features, sobbing hysterically. The coherent words the headmistress heard was 'don't touch me' and 'no'. _

_When Madame Maxime saw her reaction, pang of guilt for not able to save her sooner climbed into her heart. As she bent down to get a little closer, she said gently as she could to not startle to little girl, "Isabelle… It's Olympe. You're safe now."_

_The blond looked up from her position and her lips started to quiver. The puffy red eyes were filled with trepidation. Olympe didn't dare move._

"_Isabelle, I will sit here until you are ready for me to come closer." Madame Maxime didn't expect an answer. So she got comfortable, waiting for Fleur to be relaxed enough. It took a bit of convincing and time but before she knew it, Fleur launched herself into her awaiting arms. _

"_Shh…" Maxime rubbed her back, "I'm here. You're safe now." She repeated those soothing words until Fleur's breathing slowed. Realizing she had passed out from exhaustion, the headmistress did not hesitate to bring her back to her own chambers and subsequently, deal with that little slag._

_Days turned into weeks, which then became months then into years. She had never forgotten about that incident. It terrified her that her best friend- known for many year, trusted her, gave her life to please her- could every think about doing that, hurting her… The bruises faded but never from her heart. Madame Maxime had even personally escorted Fleur throughout the whole school. If she was busy, she had her own elf follow Fleur around. Everyone questioned the disappearance of Julie Beauvais and the fact Fleur had a personal escort. But no one dared coming closer to directly ask, or they will feel the wrath of their headmistress if her princess was harmed in any same or form. _

_She made good friends after letting her guard down enough to let them in. They never questioned her insecurities and respected her privacy when needed. The Veela was grateful for having Clarisse and Jeanette understand that she holds something sensitive in her heart. She never told them what happened and probably never will._

_As the gossips dissolved, Fleur continued to wear a mask around everyone but the people she has a good relationship. That mask held 'a cold-hearted bitch' as everyone refers to her. _

"_Never" she thought, "Never again will someone break through my mask."_

_End Flashback_

"Fleur… I-I… I didn't know. I am so sorry…" Hermione stuttered, almost speechless. Hermione reached Fleur's face, wiping every tear that threatens to come down her face. "I hope you know this was not your fault. Right?"

Fleur shook her head, "Maybe… I could 'ave let 'er down sooner… or…" She was starting to sob from losing her only best friend that knew her better than anyone else, apart from Madame Maxime.

Hermione lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "No. Fleur, this isn't your fault. She wasn't your mate and she knew. Even if you did something to try to prevent it from happening, it wouldn't have change a thing. She would have done it sooner or later."

Hermione shook her head, trying to say something better to up her spirit. "The fact of the matter is; it was her choice of action. It wasn't yours. You need to know that there was many ways to approach you. Yes, I understand that you lost a friend, a best friend. But you are a wonderful, beautiful and a brilliant witch at that. You deserve much better than how she treated you, ma belle. Look at the friends you have now. Pain in the arse and foolish prats." Fleur giggled.

That brought Hermione to smile and she continued on. "However, they enjoy your company as you do with theirs because I know someone in there," She pointed at her heart, "You cherish their love and happiness they bring you."

"Zank you… for everyzing." Fleur sniffed.

"Like I said earlier; anytime, Fleur. Anytime..." Hermione hummed as Fleur buried her head into the crook of Hermione's neck and she rested hers on Fleur's shoulder. Silence over took the air. It wasn't long before exhaustion took its toll.

"Ma belle, I will walk you back to your chamber before you catch your death in this weather." Hermione broke the comfortable quietness.

"But… you're so warm," Fleur moaned.

Hermione almost hesitated at the sound she made. She instantly shook it off and chuckled, "Yes, well, we do need to get you inside before Madame Maxime comes out and haunts me down for your disappearance. This is your first warning, Fleur. I am not planning my death from the hands of her."

Fleur mumbled incoherently and Hermione just took it has a 'go ahead but I'm not moving' response.

"Well, I am so not dying today. So whether you like it or not, I am getting you in your chambers." Hermione teasingly scowled her. Nonetheless, she ignored the warnings.

"Already trying to get rid of my presence, woman." Hermione gasped mockingly, "I see how it is then…" Hermione had an evil smirk on her face. As she got up with Fleur still on her lap, she took the advantage of tossing her over her shoulder. She squealed in surprise.

Fleur yelped, "Put me down zis instant! 'ermione!"

"Nope! I warned you. I am not dying today." Hermione chuckled and started walking back to the school. Fleur struggled the whole way and Hermione snickered at her failed attempts to get free. Once she was in front of her chamber door, she put Fleur down. Finally free, the blond slapped Hermione's shoulder.

"Zat waz really unnecezzary," Fleur whined

Hermione smirked, "oh I know love, but it was quite amusing." Fleur's head hung down.

Hermione instantly felt guilty. She went a little overboard on joking around. She asked worriedly, "Hey… I was playing. Did I hurt you?"

She slowly looked up and Fleur was smiling. "You called me love."

"That was it? Dear Merlin… Don't do that! I thought I actually hurt you…" Hermione was holding her chest trying to calm down.

Fleur stared into a dream like stupor and blushed, "I like the sound that…"

"Well _baby_, do I deserve a kiss then?" Hermione husked.

Fleur purred, "I zink you do."

They slowly leaned in together. Hermione captured her lips and there lips molded back together with such ease. They felt the familiar spark of electricity connecting one another. Fleur ran her fingers through Hermione's hair while she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled them closer, getting more contact. Fleur was the first one to pull away since she was running out of breath. They stayed still with the foreheads leaned against each other.

"I have to go," Fleur spoke, disappointment laced in her words.

Hermione extracted herself away from their embrace. Lifting Fleur's hand to Hermione's lips, she whispered. "I shall see you tomorrow then and bid you good night."

Slowly letting go, Fleur responded with a smile. "Good nig't, 'ermione. I 'ad a marvelous time."

"I as well, love" Hermione finally slipped their hands apart and saunter off.

~()~

Upon arrival to the Common room, Hermione startled the man on the couch staring straight into the dim lit fire. "Up late aren't we?"

Harry looked up and smiled at her presence. "Past Curfew and out pretty late? How was that date of yours?"

"Merlin…" Hermione plopped down next to him.

"That good?" Harry wiggled his brows in a vertical motion.

Hermione nudged him with her shoulders, "Oh, sod off Harry. That is not what I meant, you prat!"

Harry chuckled at how defensive she got. "I know, I know. But it's fun teasing you once in a while, mate."

"Alright lil brother, it is past midnight." Hermione ruffled his already messy hair, "What are you doing up so late? Spill."

Harry sighed, "I do hate your attentive personality sometimes…"

"Being your pest older sister is part of my description. Come on, you should know better that you can confine your problems with me," Hermione said worriedly. Whenever Harry gets like this, Hermione knows a bit serious than she think it really is.

" Mione… I'm worried, frustrated and mostly anxious. Every night, I try to think about what could this task be, or how did our names end up in that goblet… This Tournament was band for a reason for years, right? I'm getting this odd feeling in my gut. Some thing bad is going to happen and I hate not knowing what that is."

"I'm worried too… You're not the only who had been reviewing about the outcome of all this. I feel it as well. Is your scar bothering you again?" Hermione honestly said.

Harry shook his head, seeing relief filled his eyes. "At least that's a good sign. Come on; let's get some rest. I will even help you learn more new spells tomorrow. However, I pick the spells. If you master at least one spell tomorrow, I'll buy you as many butterbeer you like," Hermione smiled.

Harry beamed at the idea. He adored the challenges Hermione provided him. At least that will distract his mind for a bit. They walked up to their separate dorms and bid each other good night. Hermione lay in bed, contemplating what would be the First Task. Hermione thought back to the hint they provided

Barty Crouch Sr. said, "The first task is designed to test your daring. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important…"

Test your daring and your courage… Finally giving up trying to figure it out, she decided to let herself relax and try to fall asleep. As the darkness consumed her being, Fleur was never far from her mind.


	8. Chapter 8: Golden Egg

**Disclaimer:** All what you recognized belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**A/N: Late update again. I am thinking about publishing another chapter tonight. I owe you this much for slacking. **

**Warning! I changed things a bit around. So I think this calls for AU(Alternate Universe)… **

**I think that is what it means. If I am wrong, do please correct me. I am still not familiar with this site's abbreviations and such. Do remember, I am still new to this myself. **

**Questions, Ideas or Reviews are greatly appreciated! Comments (Good or Bad), I will take it into consideration. Thank you for your patience and great reviews.**

**Enjoy, my fellow readers!**

Again, days had passed very quickly. Leading them all up to the First Task of the Tournament, which was – well – the very next day. Or, should one say later that afternoon. It was one in the morning already, and Harry was barely starting to get the hang of the Summoning Charm, even thought they had practiced since midafternoon. Hermione was never more than happy having to attend classes to have a break away from practice.

"Concentrate, Harry, _concentrate_…" Hermione said imploringly for the umpteenth time that evening, determined to help her brother perform a proper Summoning Charm by the next day.

"_Accio_ _quill!_" Harry tried. For the second time that session, the object he summoned zoomed towards him. He grinned at Hermione, who had a cheerful but tired expression on her face – as thought to say she still had some hope left in him. He tried again, summoning a second quill. However luck ran out again. As the chair zipped his way, he instantly ducked out of the way, lowering his wand. The chair crashed to the ground a few feet away from him, right in front of Hermione. She merely raised an eyebrow and shook her head at him.

"I swear you're trying to kill me." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that ya know!" Harry huffed

"It was the point," Hermione chuckled. "Again!"

Finally, around two o' clock in the morning, Hermione exclaimed, "That's an enhanced improvement, Harry. Quite better indeed." Hermione made him repeat it a few times to seize attachment of the maneuver; she was exhausted. She collapsed on one of the chairs that remained intact from Harry's summons, closing her eyes. But sleep didn't come… She was expecting her mind to be blank from fatigue. However, her mind was roaming to a certain blond Veela. It was now becoming increasingly frequent.

"Harry, we go better get some sleep. We're gonna need it…" Hermione yawned, stretching her hands over her head as she got up and head to the door, slowly, carefully opening it and peering out to sure no one was there. As the corridors were clear, she stepped outside the room. Gesturing Harry to follow along, the two of them silently made their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

The day of the First Task went along very quickly, speeding along like a blur. And try as she might, Hermione couldn't quite recall what had taken place in her classes, or even what their homework was. Hermione prayed to Merlin they didn't have, because she certainly would not have it done if they did. The school was very thrilled the day of the First Task. Hermione and Harry, and probably the rest of the Champions were on edge. Not only Hermione was worried about her brother, she was just as concerned over Fleur as well, which raised her distress to a new high.

By the late afternoon, the students and staff of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were all ushered into the stadium stands. Hermione and Harry were together getting ready in the tent. Harry was pacing, trying to calm his nerves. But Hermione knew better. It was making it worse for him.

"Oi' Harry, will ya stop marching around the bloody tent? Watching you walk back and forth is just making me feel bilious."

"I'm sorry… you know how I get. Are you nervous too?" Harry stride towards the bench she was sitting. Slightly towering over Hermione, she patted the spot beside her, signaling to sit down.

"Yes I do know how you get. Every time, Harry, it is the same thing. It does not work when you pace. It just drains your energy." Hermione shook her head, "And no I'm not nervous about myself but it is a different story for you and Fleur. I am quite worried that you will hurt yourselves."

"Mione, I'll be fine. I got the best teacher and Fleur is a brilliant witch herself," Harry grinned.

"I understand but from here on out, I can't help you publicly. It's one of those ridiculous rules Professor Dumbledore warned us about," Hermione sighed.

"Publicly. Got it," Giving her the thumbs up in response with his usually cheeky grin, knowing full well what Hermione had said.

"Remember what taught you. Use it with that bloody dragon of yours."

"My dragon? You have the scariest dragon to take care of. A Hungarian Horntail, The most vicious breeds of dragons! Hebridean Black is the least of your concerns…" Harry stated in horror.

"Just because mine is the most vicious doesn't mean yours isn't as dangerous. It's more aggressive than the Common Welsh Green that Fleur got. Be careful with that arrow-shaped spike tail mate, they are feisty little buggers, so I've heard." Hermione informed. Harry didn't find the point to argue with Hermione's stubbornness any longer and just shook his head.

Harry left her side just minutes ago. The sound of the cannon indicated Diggory's cue. Sitting patiently, there was an eerie silence in the stadium. She held her head in her hands when a sudden noise erupted in the stands. A booming roar filled the stadium. Hermione left her eyes closed, as sounds of noisy the crowd awed, gasped, and cried in terror. During his time, Fleur elegantly stride over to Hermione.

"Ma belle, everyzing okay?" Fleur said, as she rubbed Hermione's back.

Hermione looked up and said, "I'm fine." Fleur didn't look convinced.

Hermione laughed at her concerned express, "I am fine, love. Really. I am actually nervous for your safety and Harry's." As Hermione frowned, Fleur's lips lifted upwards. She leaned forward giving Hermione a kiss on her cheek.

"You do not need to worry zo. We will be alrig't." Fleur assured her. She clutched Hermione's hands to her reduce her concern. Unexpectedly, Fleur felt movement. She squealed in the process when Hermione lifted her off and settled Fleur on her lap. Hermione's arms were wrapped around Fleur's waist in front of her. Hermione buried her face in the nape of her neck and took a deep breath, keeping her scent into memory.

"You smell nice." Hermione whispered. "It's relaxing." Fleur stayed in that position for a while to please Hermione and keep her as calm as possible. When Cedrick trudge back into the tent, the Mediwitch was already by his side, treating his burn on his face. He was brought out of the tent straight to the infirmary. Fleur sighed knowing it was already her turn.

"Mon amour, it will be my turn zortly. You muzt let go now." Fleur unfortunately broke Hermione's reverie.

Hermione sighed, "Fine. Be careful, love." Fleur nodded in response. As she walked to the exit of the tent, she was suddenly whirled around. Before Fleur could register, lips crashed into her own. Then, it was over.

"That's for good luck." The voice said. Fleur blinked away her daze and blushed at the close proximity of Hermione. She was held in Hermione's arms for balance and Hermione was smirking at Fleur.

They were staring at each other when a flash interrupted their moment. "Isn't that a lovely sight? A couple in the Tournament, very romantic!"

Hermione's throat erupted a menacing growl. She knew exactly what it was, who did it and what she will do. She thought of so many ways to murder that vile woman. There are many things to do to that dreadful person. As she thoughts were flying, Hermione's eyes flashed frightening gold. Fleur noticed and her whisper interrupted her mind, "Mon amour, it's not worth it." With a sigh, she agreed with Fleur. But she had other ways to torment.

With a nod in response, Hermione snapped her head at the voice. Releasing Fleur, she slowly sauntered closer and smirked. "Well, well, well. It's the lovely Rita Skeeter."

Skeeter stumbled backwards, seeing the frightening expression on Hermione's face, to get away. As Hermione walked closer to her, Skeeter noticed the threatening look as well. Dropping the camera in fear, Hermione used her index finger to shove her back. Upon contact behind her knees, Skeeter fell back onto a bench.

Hermione sneered, "Please do not take pictures that involves me without my permission. That would be great. That also includes the contestant's. Do I make myself clear?" Skeeter knew that Hermione was being serious. All she could do was nodded continuously in fear.

"Good," Hermione turned around and Fleur was nowhere in sight. She didn't hear the cannon signaling her departure. She trudged away in displeasure.

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at the interaction between Hermione and Rita Skeeter. Harry was in the background trying so hard not to burst into laugher from the expression on Rita's face. She truly looked terrified of Hermione towering over her. Harry covered his mouth just in case he was snickering too loud. When she walked away, Rita scurried out of the tent then Viktor started to follow Hermione but a hand over his shoulder stopped him.

"Let me first. She looks really irritated right now." Harry warned. Viktor just nodded and patiently waited for Harry to come back.

Harry followed right behind her into her own section of the tent. Once he arrived, Harry saw her pacing.

"Every time, Hermione, it is the same thing. It does not work when you pace. It just drains your energy." Harry put out his best impression of Hermione. She stopped her pacing and snapped her head. She burst out laughing. He had his hands resting on his hips, looking at her with a scowl. But his eyes had a glint of mischief.

"You are priceless. Thanks Harry." Hermione wiped a tear. Harry came closer to her and made sure if she was truly okay. Hermione nodded.

"My real intention of coming here is because Viktor wanted to talk to you. With that look you had when you left Rita, I don't think it was a good idea," Harry said.

Hermione chuckled, "No… it wouldn't be a good idea. I don't know what I would do if he was the one coming through."

"Exactly what I thought. I rescued his life." Hermione punched his arm and Harry pouted while rubbing his abused arm. "That actually hurt, Mione."

"Don't be a baby. I barely touched you. Now, come on. You said Viktor wanted to talk to me." Hermione got up while Harry stuck his tongue behind her. Without a glance, Hermione said, "I know what you did. You better keep that tongue away." Harry eyes widen and slurped his tongue back.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked, but Hermione was out the door. When he caught up Hermione was already talked to Viktor Krum.

"I vanted to vank you. Vat Rita Skeeter is a nasty voman. She's been on my last nerve." Viktor scowled of the thought of Rita.

"You're last nerve was my first. I do not appreciate people thanking my picture without permission. So it was no problem at all." Hermione replied.

"Vanks anyvays. I appreciate it," Viktor smiled in respect. Hermione returned it back. They were in deep conversation with Harry as well. When Fleur arrived back, Hermione instantly spotted her. Running towards her, Hermione was inspecting any sort of visible injuries while shooting questions after the other.

Fleur grasped Hermione's face to look into her eyes to stop her worrying, "Mon amour, I am fine. Juzt burned my skirt iz all."

"Alright." Hermione relaxed, "Only because you said you are fine." Hermione pointed and wrapped her arms around Fleur, purring at the contact.

Fleur giggled, "Are you really purring?"

Hermione noticed and stopped right away, "No… I am simply enjoying holding you in my arms…" Unbeknown, Harry was right behind Hermione.

"Smooth, Mione. Quite the save, I would say." Harry said out loud, not trying to hide that he heard it as well.

"Oh sod it, mate. You are supposed to be on my side." Hermione glared at Harry. Fleur simply giggled at their little quarrel. Fleur knew she couldn't stay so she left the tent as they continued bickering. The third blast cue Viktor's leave.

Soon enough, Hermione was alone. The last contestant walked passed the flaps of the tent door and Hermione was faced with a still stadium. She walked closer and saw a very large, black and a very pissed off dragon before her. A tremor of fear coursed through her as she came to the center of the arena. But, Hermione didn't flinch and left her wand in its holster. A deafening roar echoed but Hermione stood her ground. She silently casted a protection charmed over the eggs in case the dragon accidently crushed them in the process of facing Hermione.

As the Horntail prepared to spit out flames, Hermione ducked out of the way behind a large boulder. The flames contoured the rock and she felt the intensity of the heat almost grazing her skin. Once the red heat disappeared, she peeked out, wand ready in hand, and tried to stun the beast. However the thick armored body easily deflected it. While this was happening, it's tail swung at her, not giving her any time to move out the way. Her body flew in the air and was smashed into a boulder, taking her breath away. She landed back on the ground with a loud thud. Ringing was heard as Hermione lifted her head, still dazed from the impact.

As the ground suddenly vibrated, Hermione's head shot up, shaking her head, trying to erase the blur in her eyes. The Horntail soon appeared in view, stomping towards her. The fierce yellow eyes ready to kill her. Hermione alarmingly searched for her wand. But, It was nowhere to be found. Hermione's mind was going a mile a minute. How was Hermione going to defeat him now?

'Wandless' a gruff voice come into her mind. Her eyes went wide, face light up and stood up straight up. "Why didn't I think about that sooner?" Hermione almost smacked herself on the forehead. The Horntail was now just a few feet away from her. Hermione shot her arm out and soon a wand zipped into her hand.

She pointed her wand at a large stone._ 'Draconifors'_ Hermione thought. The boulder quickly transfigured into a large dragon, readily to be controlled. Hermione swung her hand in front of her and the beast instantly glided to her protection. The Horntail stopped in mid flame and closed its mouth. It brought its head closer in curiosity. The Horntail crept forward. It sniffed, grumbled and grunted and spit out fire at it's own replica. Controlling it, Hermione started to fight back, distracting the Horntail away from her.

While it was distracted, Hermione saw the opportunity and cautiously went towards the golden egg. Keeping her eyes at the beast and concentrating on her own dragon, she had forgotten of the Horntail's tail swinging back and forth. As Hermione grabbed the egg and started to heedfully walk back, a spiked-tail stroked her shoulder. The crowd gasped.

Hermione shot her head to look if the horntail was paying any attention to her, which it wasn't; she patiently waited until it swung back the other way, removing it's spike from her shoulder then she sprinted her way to the exist. Finally inside the tent, Hermione gasped out in pain, grasping her shoulder.

"Motherfucker…" Hermione breathed out between her clenched teeth. She didn't give a damn if anyone heard her cursing away. It was hard to just move. The pain was unbearable. She inspected her injury and realized that she was bleeding profusely. Her adrenaline got her to move quickly to the First-Aid tent. Madame Pomfrey was immediately by her side.

"Oh dear… Come sit." Madame Pomfrey said. Once she sat down, the mediwitch closed the curtains for privacy. She handed Hermione a replenishing potion. She ripped her shirt, exposing the gruesome laceration and started treating her injury. Hermione sighed as the magic work through her shoulder. She could feel the pain slowly vacate her body. Then Madame Pomfrey proceeded wrapping her shoulder in gauze. Before leaving, she gave Hermione a black dress shirt to put on. Then she instructed Hermione to make minimal movement and take several potions to help her heal faster.

Once gone, Hermione snorted and thought. "I am probably healed by now or will within a few minutes." She put on the buttoned dress shirt when suddenly the curtains were ripped open. Ginny was standing right there, panting, and eyes filled with worry - probably from sprinting all the way from the stands. Hermione knew what was about to happen next so she stood up and open her arms. Ginny ran into them, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"You're lucky I am only feeling a slight sting from what you are doing right now." Hermione whispered. Ginny sheepishly let go.

"I was so worried about you! That thing just pierced right through you. Oh Merlin, if you were right there watching. I didn't know you could do wandless magic…" Ginny ranted on and on. Hermione just shook her head and bent down, going back to hugging her. Which silenced her worries. Ginny laid her head on Hermione's chest - she was more than a head shorter while Hermione was bending over - for only a few. A quiet cough interrupted them and they let go of each other. Hermione looked up and saw Fleur with a glare shooting at Ginny.

Wanting to escape Fleur's gaze and mostly the awkward situation, Ginny stated, "Umm... I will be visiting Harry now." As Ginny scurried away, Fleur continued her glare until she was out of her sight. The frown instantly was replaced with a blush when she looked back at Hermione. Hermione looked down and realized that she was slightly exposed. She had forgotten to button up her shirt. At least it didn't reveal the important things. Hermione looked back up with a smirk as Fleur blush deepened. Hermione fasten up all the buttons of shirt.

Then Fleur cleared her throat, when Hermione was done, to terminate herself from blushing further, "Why did you change?"

Hermione shrugged and casually answered, "Madame Pomfrey treated my injury."

"Injury? W'at injury? 'ow bad waz it? I need to zee it." Fleur walked closer trying to look to where she was injured.

Hermione pulled Fleur against herself and grinned, "it's on my shoulder and it _was_ pretty bad. So unless you _really _want to see it, I will have to strip off my shirt again."

Fleur stuttered, "N-non… non, it iz fine." Fleur had her arms rested against Hermione's chest and her hands around her neck.

Hermione leaned closer and whispered with a smirk plastered on her face, "Are you _really_ sure, love? I thought you needed to see it." Fleur's breath hitched in the back of her throat, unable to utter a word. She felt the intensity of the heat on her body and her heart was pounding in her chest, hoping Hermione couldn't hear it. Fleur thoughts were erratic. She surely wanted to see Hermione without any clothes. Fleur unexpectedly moaned out loud. Hermione laughed before leaning forward, wanting to feel the connection of their lips again. Upon contact, Fleur moaned wanting more. However, they pulled back when air was necessary.

"I missed you too," Hermione chuckled. Fleur hummed in agreement. Madame Pomfrey came back in, scolding Hermione for being up. She was forced to settle back on the bed and lay on the pillows provided. Madame Pomprey unfastened the first few buttons to only reveal her shoulder. Removing the bloodied gauze, she inspected the injury and to her surprise it only left a nasty scar. Shrugging it off, she thought that it was caused by the potions she gave Hermione. However, she knew better and frowned. She knew she had to talk to Albus about this. After putting back the shirt, she warned Hermione to take it easy and scurried to her other patients.

Smiling at the welcome distraction, her visitor, she patted one side of the bed when the mediwitch left, inviting the Veela to there if she pleased. Fleur shyly moved forward and sat down.

" 'ermione," Fleur breathed, glad to see that Hermione looked at least well. " 'ow are you? Zat waz a nazty zcar you 'ave on your zoulder."

"Yeah, it was quite gruesome. But I am fine now. I don't feel any pains whatsoever." Hermione laughed. She paused, before continuing, "Madame Pomfrey is a good nurse. She did an excellent job having me fixed. But I think it was mostly from my acceleration healing factor."

Fleur smiled, looking now at Hermione's face, her eyes tracing each and every contour, from ears to chin. Finally her eyes, She felt something had never felt. Felt something she never thought she would ever have felt. She felt safe, but also, simultaneously daring – like she could do anything, and as long as Hermione was there, everything would be fine. It was sort of cliché, like one would read in books but never experience, except she was feeling it now. Realizing she was staring, Fleur looked away.

Hermione sat up, noticing the sudden change, her hand gently brushing over the other woman's and causing them both to shudder ever so slightly. "Fleur…" she began, but then trailed off as she looked to one side of the tent. She smiled at Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville; she couldn't tell what exactly they were doing, but Ginny was imitating someone and was making funny faces, which caused Hermione to chuckle and in return caused Fleur to roll her eyes but smile nonetheless.

"Tell me about what happened in the pit. When you fought your dragon."

Fleur looked surprised for a moment that Hermione wanted to know, but she graciously complied. Hermione and Fleur talked for a long time after that, not just about the First Task but also about school, and books and other things that interest them. When it was time for supper, they both headed to the Great Hall, and sat at their respective tables, each missing the other's company already.

"Mate, I can't believe we are tied for first place." Hermione said excitedly.

"I didn't thought I would honestly. It's a miracle!" Harry laughed as well as Hermione.

"I think you did brilliant summoning your Firebolt!" Hermione exclaimed, patting his back.

"Well, it was your idea first!" Harry declared.

"Yes, but you executed your summoning with ease. And I am damn proud of you," Hermione grinned and then it hit her. Her grin faded and replaced with a frown, "What do you mean first?"

Harry sheepishly answered, "Professor Moody approached me the other day and mentioned about it." He started to rub his neck in shame for forgetting to tell Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "Harry… just be careful alright. I'm getting this weird vibe… and it doesn't feel right."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Well, enough of that. You did marvelous as well. When did you learn that spell you did? _Dracon- _or what ever it was… I didn't know you would show that you had the ability to do wandless magic. I thought you wanted to keep it a secret." He whispered.

Hermione laughed, "_Draconifors_. It was an easy transfiguration spell that I learned the other day. And I didn't really have a choice in that matter. I kind of lost my wand." They continued to chatter about the tournament and what would be in the egg. The celebration resumed into their common room after supper.

~()~

The next day, Hermione and Harry walked into the Great Hall a bit later that morning when the room roared to life. Catcalls, salutes, hails of approval, applauds and even jealousy were plastered on many faces, include Ron.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry whispered over the noise.

"I have no fucking clue." Hermione shrugged, dismissing the attention. She searched for the Veela, expecting her to be at the Ravenclaw table. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. Hermione shrugged, thinking Fleur might be late, or was done early. They went to their usual spot and sat down quietly, wanting to have a peaceful meal before class. But apparently fate had other plans. Hermione and Harry didn't even have the time to sit down when questions were suddenly thrown her way. Hermione didn't have the patience that morning for all of this excitement. She was ready to hex them all when thankfully Harry was there to rescue their lives.

"Oi! Calm down mate. One at a time… It is too early for this." Harry said, brushing his hair back in frustration. Their friends quiet down instantly. They patiently waited for Harry and Hermione to be situated with food on their plates. Harry finally asked the important question as he shoved food in his mouth, "So what's going on?"

Neville cut in before any of them and he calmly affirmed, "Read the Daily Prophet. It's about you, Mione. It will say everything you need to know." Fred, George and Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron was still glaring at her but she disregarded his presence since he was being a git again.

Hermione put her utensils down and sighed, "Alright, someone hand me one." Ginny swiftly hand over Hermione's Daily Prophet that was already delivered earlier. Unfolding it, Hermione instantly cringed. Rita Skeeter had the nerve to post the photo from yesterday after her warning. It covered the front page. Even worse, Hermione read the title.

**Veela Thrall Taking The Innocent Granger**

Enrage by the lies, Hermione growled. The Prophet combusted into nothingness. Hermione didn't want to read more of her bullshit. Many at the Gryffindor table witness her anger as the Daily Prophet caught in flames. Her eyes were hidden behind her hair. Harry couldn't tell what she might do. He leaned over, knowing well not to touch her in this mood. Harry glances at Professor Snape in the corner of his eyes and he nodded, silently telling Harry that he will be there when things get out of Hermione's control.

"Mione, don't do anything reckless," Harry warned gently.

Hermione smacked her palms on the table, hastily stood up and snapped her eyes at Harry. He flinched away, seeing the loathing in her eyes as the golden hue flooded her brown ones. Harry was under the impression that it was directed to him, but he knew it wasn't. As everyone's eyes landed on her, the Hall became abnormally quiet. Hermione's bearing was menacing, spine chilling and it petrified the students.

As she looked up to view her surroundings, intently gazing into their eyes, Hermione ferociously whispered, enough for everyone to hear, "This is total rubbish… Do you wanna know the truth?" They hesitantly nodded, too frightened to have Hermione's fury directed to oneself, though wanting an answer and Hermione obliged, "Veela Thrall only works on man." As she trudged away, the room rumbled into whispered chatters.

The far right side of Hermione, she heard a disdain voice that increased her annoyance. It was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Granger with the Veela? _That's_ rubbish!" then it started to laugh. Hermione halted and jerked her head towards the blond boy that dare to say a word. As Draco saw Hermione looking his way, he flinched. He could see the evil glint in her eyes. Purest evil he had ever seen. However, his arrogance overpowered his instincts.

He raised his voice, "What is it, Granger? Jealous that I am better than you and have a huge chance in take your little Veela!"

Hermione chuckled, "Better at what exactly, Malfoy? Intelligence? Dueling? Perhaps, a bigger dick? I bet your entire family vault mines bigger. What sort of competition that I have against you?" Students couldn't contain their laughter in any longer. The hall roared at Draco for trying to insult Hermione. She didn't care if she told everyone her secret appendage. Her mind was clouded with nothing but rage.

Malfoy's face turned scarlet red at the embarrassment. "You have a dick? That's a disgrace you little Mud-"

Hermione interjected, "Mudblood? Really… that's all you got? That's getting a bit too overused don't ya think? How about something better?"

Malfoy quickly shot his wand out and everyone gasped, "I'm unarmed. Let's see how far that's going to bring you." Draco did not hesitate and threw a nasty hex her way. Everyone yelled, horrified at someone was attacking another student, telling her to get out of the way. But she did not even flinch. Everyone braced themselves for impact but Hermione waved her hand in front of her and the hex instantly disintegrated into the shield she cast. They gasped at the wandless and wordless magic.

"That was a very dark spell you used. Didn't your parents teach you any mannerisms?" Hermione shook her head in disappointment, "If you wanted a duel, Malfoy, you should have said so." Draco eyes widen, fear finally taking over. Before he could try to run away, she casted a spell. '_Colloshoo_'

Draco looked down, realizing he was stuck to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle were quick to defend Draco. They shot their wand up, ready to throw spells. But Hermione rapidly disarmed all three of them.

"Didn't you guys ever learn?" Hermione mocked. As she stunned them, she looked back into the Professor's table. Professor Snape had a smirk on his face and just continued eating his breakfast, knowing that Hermione could handle it but the rest of the Professors were astonished.

Hermione frowned, "And you couldn't do anything to stop it, could you? Students harming an unarmed one, Pitiful." They foolishly dropped their heads down in shame. "I thought so." She looked at Harry and he nodded, knowing she needed to cool down.

Hermione trudge out the door, mindlessly walking around the corridors, looking for Fleur. With no luck, Hermione existed the castle. Reaching the edge of the Black Lake, she sat down, leaning against a tree.

"Bullshit after bullshit. Can this get any worse?" Hermione softly said to herself. She decided to close her eyes, grasping the necklace tightly in her hand. "I need you. I don't know what to do…"

A soft glow illuminated behind her eyes, "Hermione… You finally decided to call."

Her eyes shot open and Hermione was surprised to see someone she wanted to see again for a while. "Mother!"

Helena giggled, "You forgot didn't you?" Her face dropped a little.

"Forgot? I think I might have… I don't remember. A lot of things have happened since school started." Hermione felt ashamed putting that sullen expression on her own mother.

"Ah, that is to be expected." Helena smiled as she glided beside Hermione and sat down. "I told you earlier that summer that you can call me through that necklace. Even though I am just a spirit, I will be by your side. Alright?" Hermione nodded, "So what's wrong, dear?"

And so Hermione began explaining the story from the very beginning, leaving nothing out. It took her a bit of time but she finally finished. "I feel this rage all bottled up inside me and I am pretty sure it's not Edmund. Don't tell him, but he's such a little softy some times."

'Shut it, Hermione' Edmund rasped out, 'I am aloud to be a softy…' He then proceeded to pout. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter. She rolled on the ground, clutching her abdomen.

"I see, that you are getting along with your inner wolf already." Helena smiled. Hermione sniffed, wiping a tear away.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "I know it's not him, it's me. I don't know why though."

"Honey, don't think too much about this. You may have all this anger built up because you let it stay there… or maybe you didn't notice how much you have been letting yourself be composed for so long. But you must remember that you have many friends that will be in your heart and I as well," Helena laid her hand on Hermione's chest and jolted back.

"Mother… what's wrong? Are you alright?" Hermione panicked.

"W-why is your inner core contained? Why did you suppress it, Hermione?" Helena worriedly said. She started to talk to herself as she paced back and forth, "That might be why you feel angry all the time. All this magical energy is forced to stay inside your inner core, never having to flow freely. That explains why you didn't receive Lordship yet when I gave you the ring…"

"Mother, I never did such a thing. I would never suppress my magic. I know the consequence of subduing it. Trying to release my magic will be disastrous depending on how long it had been suppressed," Hermione explained.

"You are right, dear. I should have never expected it to be you. Come here, I want to see if I could recognize the magic suppressing your core." Helena laid her hand back on Hermione's chest. A dim glow radiate underneath her palm and Hermione felt a shot of power circulate inside herself.

As the glow diminished, Helena gasped. "Albus Dumbledore…"

Hermione stared at her mother's face as it turned into shock then into anger. "Why would he do such a thing? Am I the only one he suppressed?"

"I do not know, love. But I do not trust him any longer. He should have known better than to do that. Go to Severus, he will help unleash the spell. But do not act any different, Albus will notice." Helena instructed. "Now, I believe you have class in ten minutes. Remember, I will be here when you need me." Helena pointed at the necklace.

"Alright, mother. I won't forget this time." Hermione smiled. She kissed her mother on the cheek before leaving. She was glad her mother told her to leave. Hermione arrived in Charms class right on the dot.

At the end of the day, she grabbed Harry and dragged him to go to Professor Snape's chambers. As Hermione lifted her arm to knock, the door swung open. She peeked through, making sure he was in there then proceeded to walk in.

"You need something?" Snape said without look up from his desk. Hermione could see he was grading papers from the second years as his hand went across the parchments marking it with a lot of red.

"Yes, I wanted to know how long my magical core has been suppressed, Professor?"

Snape and Harry's head snapped towards her. Snape frowned, "Suppressed? Why would someone do that to you?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just know mother found out this morning when I called her out from the necklace. She wanted you to unleash the spell but I want to know how long the Headmaster contained it." Hermione looked at Harry, "Also, I want to know if Harry's core is suppressed too."

"Albus did this? How do you know if Harry is part of this scheme as well?" Professor Snape exclaimed. Harry stood there shocked at the event that is unraveling before him.

"I have this odd suspicion. He knew we are both part of the prophecy, if he did this to me then why not Harry as well. Also, Harry tends to stumble with the simplest spells. He does the right technic but somehow, his magic isn't cooperating with him." Hermione explained. Snape nodded. He advance and cast a spell on both of them. The room started to rattle and wind gusted around Harry and Hermione. The light beamed brightly which caused them to shut them tightly.

Suddenly, everything stopped. They both looked back at Professor Snape. He held a stun look on his face and he finally gasped out, "Both of your true cores were concealed since you were born. Somehow, Albus manage to pass through both your parents and cast a spell. You guys have been only using an eighth of your mafic. It will be easy to unleash. However, I must take you somewhere away from Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Hermione worriedly, "I don't understand what's going on." He almost whimpered.

Hermione felt so bad for not explain it to him it the first place, "I will tell you later. I promise but right now, all you need to know is that Dumbledore is not who you think he is. Trust me on this." Hermione turned back to her Godfather, "This must happen soon. We will do this after the Full moon. Three weeks from now, Is Hogmeade weekend sounds good?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, but be prepared to feel your true magic. If your eighth of magic is what you show now, Hermione, I am scared what it would be like to have it to the fullest."

Hermione chuckled, "You're not the alone one Professor."

As they walked back, no one dared spoke about that incident in the Great Hall. After revealing so much about herself, Hermione was thankful for not getting the attention again. Even the Slytherin students ran the other way, took a different path or stopped in their tracks leaving Hermione and Harry to pass through. It was hilarious to witness. She told Harry everything that her mother told her and ever since then, they had been really careful whom to trust. Hermione was glad that Harry would even trust her over the grandfather figure he had with Dumbledore. As they roamed the corridors, going to classes or speaking about a private topic, they made sure the _muffliato_ their surroundings. They were on high alert.

~()~

Her friends had mention about the Prophet and how Hermione reacted to it. Fleur couldn't help but giggle, feeling lighthearted and very girlish indeed as she did a full-circle turn right in front of her friends, her silky blue skirt fluttering gracefully up and then back down with her movement. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth, coquettish smile playing on her pink lips, as one of her friends leaned in closer to her, whispering something Fleur that only she and the other girls around her could hear. They all burst out into laughter simultaneously, all exempt for Fleur, who still held that same coy smile on her face, blue eyes twinkle brightly as they flicked from her friends. However, Fleur had been truly busy with the Golden Egg and she hadn't seen her at all. Fleur really hoped that Hermione was okay.

A pale-faced boy approached the group and interrupted Fleur's thoughts. Just a few days ago, Professor Flitwick had informed the Ravenclaw students, as well as those hailing from Beauxbatons, of the upcoming Yule Ball. Undoubtedly, the entire school knew as well; each Head of House had certainly told their students. And although Fleur had yet to be asked by anyone, no one in this group had any doubt of who was going to be asked, and the girls around Fleur might as well have just left her with the boy; that was the extent to which they knew this invitation was not for them. As the boy neared, the girls hushed and stepped back allowing Fleur the boy's full attention.

"H-hello," the boy managed with little stammer. "F-Fleur?" Fleur raised a brow in acknowledgement, but waited for him to continue, knowing before he opened his mouth what would come out. He took in a breath, and then said as confidently as possible, "Would you go to the Yull Ball with me?" He stopped abruptly, looking at Fleur hopefully, thought he did seem a bit uncomfortable, as now Fleur's friends started chattering among themselves, grinning and whispering and watching Fleur to what she would say.

Fleur knew she had almost every boy in Hogwarts wrapped around her finger; any little thing she wanted, she could get from them – this she knew, and this she had expected. After all, it had been so ever since her birth, and she had long since grown used to the attention showered on her by suitors, which happened to be nearly every boy, and the occasional girl, who set eyes on her. Frankly, she had been more than a little surprised at the length of time it had taken the boy to gather the courage to ask her; it had already been a few days since the announcement of the Yule Ball. And he had been the first one to ask her there. Though she knew he certainly wouldn't last.

She was aware of the hushed but excited voices behind her, and knew that she should give an answer sometime soon. The boy wasn't going to wait forever – honestly, Fleur thought that if she made wait any longer he would burst from the suspense. She knew her friends expected her to turn the boy down; that was her nature – she was a fickle person but she was honest. He looked quite apprehensive, and deep down, the French witch felt badly for having to turn him down… She felt bad for having to turn down nearly every single person she had turned down in the past, thought she had never once expressed this regret. More than once she had regarded as cold and callous, one who received so much attention from hopeful suitors that she could pick and choose which one she wanted, or even charm those she wished to be with.

But this time she wasn't doing that. She was turning him down, yes, and in hopes someone else asking her, yes – But it wasn't the same as all those other times. Now this time, she specifically had her eyes on someone else. Not just hoping for any other student who was slightly more attractive, or more famous, or more popular. No… she knew exactly whom she was waiting for.

"I'm very zorry," she finally responded, looking at the boy. He met her eyes and was quick to look elsewhere, mumbling something about everything being okay, and fine. She watched as he turned and hastened to walk away, guessing that the boy was no doubt embarrassed. The girls who had been standing behind her throughout all this clustered around her again, resuming their giggling and soft whispers. Placing a hand into her skirt pocket, Fleur turned her attention back to her friends and walked on, chattering happily with them, the encounter with the boy slowly fading from her mind as the seconds passed.

~()~

Hermione was in the library again in her usual hiding area in the far corner of the library, reading any possible book that can help her out and nothing. Absolutely nothing was helpful. She had been researching for over two weeks now and Hermione finally came to a dead end. That repulsive sound… Never again shall Hermione let Harry unlock that damn golden egg… Every Gryffindor chanted to open it up when they were celebrating their victory and all it did was gave out an ear-splitting scream. Hermione shuddered of the thought. How the bloody fuck were they supposed to figure out the next hint to the task with that? Hermione huffed in frustration.

"Iz zere zomezing bozering you, 'ermione?"

Hermione didn't need to turn around to know whom that liquid honey voice belonged to. It was the voice that had plagued her, haunted her dreams and she very much enjoys it. Fleur Delacour sounded concerned but more slightly amused with Hermione's frustration and as the brunette turned her seat, looking up at the tall, blond Veela grinning down at her, she could see the twinkle in those beautiful blue eyes.

Hermione stood up, grabbed some books, putting the books away while hiding her smirk. She said in a serious tone, "Ah… the Miss Delacour finally emerges from its shadows. I hope you weren't trying to avoid me because of the Prophet two weeks ago."

Fleur followed right behind her, alarmed that she was giving the impression of disregarding Hermione. "Non! O-of courze not, I-I waz buzy trying to zolve the problem of zis ridicule egg. I zwear- " Hermione turned around and Fleur saw the little smirk she tried to hide.

Fleur huffed at Hermione and smacked her arm, "You are an evil witch, 'ermione Granger." Hermione snorted in the process of trying not to laugh too hard to avoid Madam Pince's wrath. She did a quick glance at the librarian to make sure she didn't hear her.

"That I am. Did you hear what I did in the Great Hall?" Hermione smirked. She went back to her to her little area, swooped her hand inches above the rest of the books and they went back in their rightful place.

"Ah oui, I 'eard about all ze detailz about ze big bad 'ermione embarrassing the great Malfoy." Fleur giggled.

Hermione raised her brow, "_Every_ details?"

Fleur blushed, "Oui, all of it. Mes amies told me every word about your confrontation from the blond boy." Her blushed deepen as Hermione smirked at her cuteness.

Hermione didn't say another word and grabbed Fleur's hand, dragging her until she was out the library. She decided to not push and bug Fleur any further. Hermione went back to the reason why she was in the library. "I was busy with the same reason. It's infuriating not getting the answer by now. I don't understand how we can get a hint out of that dreadful scream. Maybe I…"

Fleur drown her voice as she attempt to compose herself while Hermione was talking. Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest from the simple contact of her hand. She tried taking deep breath to prevent her heart from bursting out of her chest.

Fleur was snapped back into reality when Hermione asked a question. "So what do you think?" Hermione was now staring at her.

"Zorry, I did not catc' zat…" Hermione raised her brow. Fleur only blushed and turned away.

"Care to join me for a stroll with me? It's still early before curfew." Hermione repeated, smiling at Fleur being distracted.

"Zure" Fleur nodded, wrapping her arm around Hermione's right one. They sauntered around Hogwart's grounds without a word, each enjoy the comfortable silence, both in their own minds.

Fleur was deep in thought about her actions lately. She was never like this. Fleur is usually calm, collected and stoic. These days, all she ever did was blush when she was around Hermione, stumble her words and even go as far as being giddy like a little schoolgirl.

"I am an adult for Merlin… I shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't act like this. " Fleur thought. "But you love it" Her subconscious merged. Fleur frowned at herself, not grasping the comprehension of what is going on with her.

Hermione unexpectedly stopped walking, interrupted Fleur's thoughts, "Are you sure you weren't upset about the Prophet? We haven't talked about being open about our relationship but now the whole world knows. You sure that you weren't trying to avoid me?"

Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes, seeing the distress and worry that the news had made Fleur rethink about their current situation. "I am quite zure, mon amour. I 'ad been zinking about zat actually and my heart swelled zat you defended me. I am not worried about our relationship being in the open. Not a lot of people appreciatez my creature. Zey zink my thrall iz uncontrollable… I am worried about what others might think about you."

Fleur dropped her gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed. "You should never hide, love." Hermione lifted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes, "I know the truth and that's all that matters to me. Fuck what the others think. You should not feel insecure about your own beast. Embrace the difference; I have." Hermione showed a genuine smile, trying to reassure Fleur.

Fleur's eyes started to glisten; she tried to blink them away and whispered, "Zank you…" She didn't know what she was thankful for. But she knew that she appreciated Hermione being there, making her feeling better, and just listening to her worries. Hermione clutched Fleur's body into her own until she was ready to let go. Fleur silently let her worries wash away into Hermione's warmth. Soon enough, she let go and they continued their walk, hand in hand.

About an hour into their stroll, Hermione lead her back into Fleur's own chamber, bidding goodnight with a searing kiss, taking their breath away. Finally breaking away, Hermione soon had the strength to walk away. Instead of going straight to the Gryffindor, she had another destination on her mind. She had been thinking about the Golden Egg during her leisurely walk and it hit her.

"The egg will always scream wherever and whenever I open it… What if I try something different? Different atmosphere maybe?" Hermione thought, "What if I try doing underwater?"

She contemplated the idea until she finally arrived at the Black Lake. She stripped off her clothing, leaving only her undergarments. Retrieving the egg from her jean pocket, she _engorgio_ the golden sphere and walked into the freezing lake.

"I must be outta of my mind…" Hermione spoke softly. She took a deep before plunging underwater. Twisting the hinge, the flaps slowly opened, exhibiting a luminous light. Hermione readied herself from the deafening shriek; instead a singsong voice presented itself.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

As she submerges out of the bitter cold water, Hermione's only thoughts were, "Shite… Another fucking riddle…"


	9. Chapter 9: Out Of Control

**Disclaimer:** All what you recognized belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**A/N: I lied… I **_**almost**_** forgot that I had a wedding to attend. Almost! I am a horrible person… lol so I published it now. Sorry for the inconvenience, but mostly making you guys wait for the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy this one! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Love you all for them! :)**

_**Azwildcats:**_** I must agree with your opinion… Clémence Poésy is a goddess! XD I also love the way you think. AU is very much how I will get away with them being together! Maybe… hehe. Yes, Hermione should 'Man up'. But where is the fun in that? ;) I try to make it this Fleur/ Hermione pair different compared to others. I have read many stories of these pair and Fleur has always been the dominant protagonist. I am glad you are enjoying this as much I am writing it.**

_**Pachecoissa123**_**: Yes, I will be continuing this until the end! :D**

_**Wxte**_**: Do not apologize for your truthful critique. I really did appreciate your opinion. I am glad that you had suggestions about my story. It actually got me thinking! Haha. As you know, I am writing this story as I go. So, I thank you for that. I am so happy that I am doing a good job so far. As for Hermione and Harry, I have always admired their friendship so I had to have them both. **

**It's nice that you **

**I am sorry about my grammar and the way I write this story. It may have many mistakes. Hopefully, it does make sense. I try to revise them before publishing it, but I might have missed some. (Okay, maybe a lot…) **

**I have so many ideas that I came up with! I hope you are excited as I am in this! Again, comments, reviews, are very much appreciated and I take them into consideration. Whether it's a positive or negative review, I thank you for your honesty. Anyways, carry on and enjoy my fellow readers!**

Hermione was slowly walked around outside Hogwarts grounds not a thought in her mind. Students were passing her by, acknowledging her presences with a nod. She waited until it was the last students going to Hogmeade before she sharply turned right. Arriving at her destination, far from watchful eyes and the school wards, crunching of footsteps suddenly came closer towards her way. Hermione turned around to see Professor Snape in his usual black robe with a scarf around his neck.

It was close to Christmas already and winter has arrived long ago. It was freezing cold outside but Hermione was covered with a simple leather jacket, black military boots and jeans. She didn't feel the icy temperature but the sheer scorching warmth her body produced. To avoid suspicion, she had to wear a scarf, black beanie, zip up her jacket and pretended to shiver every once in a while.

"I see you're on time, as always." Snape said in his usual monotone voice. Hermione flicked her arm out of her pocket and looked at the time on her watch.

"He'll be here any second now." Hermione replied. On cue, they heard a set of footsteps coming their way. Hermione looked over her shoulder finding the boy with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. It must be hard on Harry, knowing that Albus was keeping secrets from him from the very beginning. It crushed him especially going around his parents back to conceal his true magic. Hermione nodded his way, understanding his demeanor.

"Let's get this over with. Grab my arm, Harry." Hermione didn't leave room for questions.

Harry raised his brow but did as he was asked and Hermione did the same with Snape. Hermione breathed in and prepared herself from the side-along apparition. Harry felt Hermione's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip; the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

At the sudden contact of the ground underneath his feet, Harry stumbled back, feeling nauseous. Hermione saw this and grabbed his arm, trying to establish his balance back. Once Harry felt the nausea fade, Snape's voice ringed into his ears, "First time?"

Harry nodded and shakily breathed out, "We just Apparated, didn't we sir?"

"Yes, and quite successfully too, I might add. Most people vomit the first time." Snape delightfully expressed. He was impressed at how Harry handled it.

Hermione laughed, "I am glad that you aren't one of them and held it in like I did."

Harry smiled. Once the dizziness disappeared too, Hermione and Harry took the time to finally look at their surroundings and Harry gasped, "Where are we?" A deep, verdant green field displayed in front of them. Lively trees contoured the lush green meadow of dewy grass, which covered the ground for miles. They were standing in the only perfectly circular patch that didn't contain any life. It was lumped over, creating a small hill for them.

"This land is owned by your mother, Hermione. It has been passed down secretly to her. Not even your grandmother knew about this place. It is now yours. We are on an island by England on the North Sea. This land is untraceable to the Muggle and Wizard World. Ancient powerful wards surround this island to protect it from being discovered. With the permission of the bloodline; without being forced to do so, anyone can enter the land. It helps that you have the blood of a Gaunt running through your veins." Snape explained.

Hermione looked around in awe. When Hermione let the words sink in, she frowned, "How do you know about this place? Who else knows about it?"

Snape stiffened for a second and relaxed his composure, not wanting to reveal his nervousness. But Hermione caught it. He knew he had to explain himself with Harry standing beside her. Even if he didn't want to, Hermione deserved to know the truth to be able to trust him. He couldn't blame her for being cautious. It was now or never. Hermione saw the different emotions in his eyes but she patiently waited.

Finally Severus had enough courage to explain. He nervously replied, "Only I know about this place other than you and Harry now. You're mother brought me here back when we were both in school. She told me it could be an escape from the world. Escape from the bullying I suffered practically everyday." Snape looked at Harry and was hesitant for a second but continued, "From your father… it wasn't only him. It was Sirius as well and Pettigrew would encourage him. They saw how close I was to Lily, a Gryffindor at that made it worse. James grew jealous and they would usually taunt me behind Lupin's back because he would always scold them or prevent them from harming me. Helena was the only one who defended me when Lupin wasn't around. Our relationship grew by that time. She gave me permission to come anytime I wanted. Since then, she never lifted the consent. You don't have to believe me, Harry. But I had to explain myself to Hermione. She has the power over this island now."

Hermione was taking aback from the sudden honesty from the Head of Slytherin House. Harry was a bit perturbed from the turn of events. He was used to his sneers, glares and the aura of fear he projected. Now, Snape sounded sincere, but mostly scared for revealing such a personal part of his life.

There was an unbearable stillness in the air. Hermione was shuffling her feet from the awkwardness. She didn't know if this conversation was meant for her or Harry. She finally couldn't take it anymore and broke the tension. She wrapped her arms around the man. "Sev, thanks for telling me… I know it was hard for you with Harry here."

Snape's body went rigid from the touch. He wasn't used to affections or the show of endearment in a very long time. He only nodded in response. Once he relaxed a bit, another pair of arms was wrapped around him and he went stiff again. Severus looked down to see Harry grinning at him.

"Yeah Sev, it's okay and I believe you. Yes, my father was young and childish but I know he should not have done that either way."

"Enough!" Snape attempted wiggled from the embrace. Harry and Hermione didn't budge or let go. When Snape successfully escaped, he sneered equally at them. "Bullocks, the intimacy was slowly killing me. And Potter, do not ever call me Sev. Only Hermione gets that privilege."

They snickered at him. He glared at his students while he straightened out his robes and hair. Hermione knew he enjoyed it but she never said it out loud. Hermione didn't want to push her luck with his Godfather.

"Alright, enough fun. How are we going to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Potter, you will be going first. Take off the unnecessary extra winter clothing; this island tends to stay summer weather most of the whole year. Hermione, I want you to stay as far as you can from him. Preferably behind something to protect you." Snape commanded.

"What about you, Sev? Shouldn't you be protecting yourself? You can't cast a spell while concentrating on shielding yourself." Hermione asked worriedly.

Snape mumbled, "I'll be fine. Now, go!" Her professor looked back at Harry, did as he was told, and motioned him to stand still in the middle of the circle. He started chanting in Ancient Latin as he waved his wand and hand around the boy. Hermione on the other hand did not listen to Snape. She approached his side, raised her hands, casting _Protego Totalum_ around both of them. Hermione knew she could not cast a simple shielding spell in case something bad comes through.

Professor Snape felt a presence beside him but he could not stop or take his concentration away from Harry. "Stubborn women," he thought as he continued to wave his wand in front of Harry.

A faint blue glow suddenly illuminated, contouring Harry's body. As the sudden magic engulfed his veins, Harry's eyes rolled back and eyelids flickered closed. Pools of the blue liquid-like substance flowed down to the ground like waterfalls, slowly sipping out of his body. Hermione just stared in awe as the magic forcefully tried to escape. As Professor Snape steadily chanted the incantation, a gust of wind initiated, increasing its strength. Wave after wave of breeze push at them, blowing with such force; the field of grass around them produced multiple random ripples and the trees violently rustled.

As this continued on, dropplets of sweat started pouring out of Severus' pores, dripping down to his face. It felt like hours as Hermione watched them. But in reality, it's only been about half an hour. As Severus yelled out the last few words, "_Suppressio, Dimisit!**"_ a loud cracking sound echoed. Looking at Harry, Hermione could see the fissures on the blue glow. Suddenly, a blast erupted and the radiance expanded, making them cover their eyes with arms. Nevertheless, Hermione never lifted her concentration off the shield.

Once the light faded, Harry abruptly slumped forward, falling to the ground. Hermione blinked away the blindness and ran towards him. Checking his pulse, Harry started to stir. He blinked and then groaned in pain from the fall.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione exclaimed in worry.

Harry tried to sit up and succeeded with Hermione's help. He breathed out, "Yeah, I feel more than fine actually…" He patted down his body and looked down at himself. "I feel like I am free… It's like the dead weight has been lifted."

Professor Snape cut in before Hermione could say anything, "That's a good sign at least. Any else different?"

Harry looked up and stared at the Potion's teacher. He began to squint, profusely blinking and rubbing his eyes, like he was trying to get rid of something. Hermione had a small theory causing this reaction. She reached for his glasses and removed them from his face. "Better?"

Harry stopped his rubbing motion, opened his eyes to look at Hermione and his eyes widen like they were ready to bulge out of his skull. His jaw dropped, completely astonished to what he was seeing. He started to stutter a reply, "I-I… I can see… W-without my glasses…"

Hermione smiled at his reaction, "and I might add, you don't look like a wimpy kid anymore."

Harry looked at her, entirely lost. Hermione chuckled and popped a mirror in front of him. As he looked at his reflection for a second, he didn't see any difference. But he attentively looked closer. When it finally hit him, he gasped.

He can see that his jawline and the contour of his face were strong, defined and outlined perfectly. His features molded from granite. His eyes were the glimmering color of emerald, sparkling in the light of the morning sun like a fresh sheen of morning dew. They were clearer and brought attention to them. Furthermore to his new aspect, his scrawny bare arms were now toned, showing indication of his robust state. Honestly, he does not look like the ordinary boy who lived in a cupboard anymore. But a man, finally, bursting out of a cocoon.

"That is your true appearance, Potter. Not bad, I must say. But do stop admiring yourself… it is getting unlikely." Severus broke Harry out of his trance. It was not everyday Professor Snape would compliment someone, especially a student. Harry just took it with a smile. He finally looked away from his new appearance and Hermione cast the mirror away. As he walked off, Professor sent Hermione to the center with just her shirt and jeans on.

"Brace yourself…" With a final warning from Snape, the flow of magic blanketed Hermione.

~()~

"Ron, have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

It was late that evening. It was just the start of Hogmeade weekend and Ginevra hasn't seen her since this morning in the Gryffindor chambers. Hermione left her in a hurry, leaving Ginny without being able to ask where to. When she roamed the corridors, something caught her eyes. Ginny hid to listening to the voices. She stayed still until the people disappeared. Finally getting out of her hideout, she sprinted to the Great Hall, hoping to catch Hermione in time. Unfortunately, they were already gone.

After eating breakfast, she searched for her in the obvious places Hermione would have hidden from the student body. She even looked at the one sanctuary, The Black Lake, no one else would know about aside from Harry. She even tried to seek for Harry. But with no luck, Ginny was now standing in front of her brother in the common room, irritated that she had to resolve asking him.

"Why would I bloody know where that skank ran off to? Maybe she's with that whore Veela. Shouldn't you be asking Scar Head where she is instead of your adoring brother? Or am I your last result?" Ron growled at her. Ginny knew he had a nasty temper but this is just ridiculous. Ever since his best friends had been selected in the Triwizard Tournament, Ronald was so self-centered about himself that he instantly turned them away for believing they would put themselves in multiple dangerous situations. Ginny on the other hand, along with Fred, George and Neville, knew different.

Ginny snorted at his egotistical self, "Yeah, you are my last resort. You know, if you weren't so dimwitted and daft all the time, you would be able to see what's really going on. You're too absorbed with your own little problems, trying to get Fleur, worried about why Harry and Hermione 'volunteered' to put their life on the line. You have stooped so low that you didn't believe in Harry and Hermione and you pushed your so-called 'best friends' away. You're a bloody git, Ronald." Her blood was boiling, wanting to kick some sense into his older brother. She was tired trying to save his little arse from Hermione and Harry. They deserved so much more than that. No wonder they are closer to each other than Ronald. Ginny wouldn't trust him much either if he would treat her like that if things goes wrong or not the way he wanted it to happen.

Ginny was going to blow more words at his face when an unexpected force on her cheek snapped her head to right. Loud gasps echoed in the common room. But Ginny didn't hear it. Her ears were ringing from the smack and tears were threatening to escape. Ron hit her so hard that Ginny was surprised she's still standing. The room was still and eerie quiet. Tension was in the air and the Gryffindor students didn't dare say a word, waiting for what will happen next.

Ginny slowly turned her head back to Ron; he was easily as shock of what he had done as the rest of the people staring at them. His eyes were wide open. As Ron opened his mouth ready to say something, they were slammed back shut. Once he had the courage to something again, Ginny interrupted him, not wanting to hear his poor excuse, "Don't… I am not going to hear it."

Ginny darted up the stairs to the Girl's dorm, leaving her brother standing there to deal with the crowd. She didn't want him to see her cry. She lay down on a bed and curled herself in a ball, finally letting her tears escape. She silently cried until Ginny couldn't resist the exhaustion taking over.

~()~

As Hermione snapped her eyes open, the rush of magic disappeared. Euphoria was soon replaced at the revelation. True to Harry's words, she felt lighter, stronger. She felt the newfound power flowing through her veins. It was refreshing, stimulating and exhilarating to be holding this much magic in her body. Just like what Hermione did to Harry, he approached her with a mirror in hand.

Hermione grinned, "Well… I just got more sexier." She looked at Harry and he laughed at her words while shaking his head.

She looked classically beautiful. Her large liquid brown eyes held such an intelligence, serenity and confidence that it was impossible for anyone not to be held prisoner to them. Her cheekbones were at a perfect height and there was undeniable symmetry to her features. Everything about her aspects is easily distinguished, especially her body. She thought that being a werewolf had enhanced her ability and body. It is nothing compared to now. They were extremely toned compared to Harry. For being the age of fifteen, she has the heavy built athletic biceps, the sturdy brawny legs, and very well developed abdominal muscles.

"Mione, do you feel it too?" Harry asked. She knew what he was talking about. There was no denying how distinct the flow of magic coursed in their veins. Hermione nodded in response.

Snape finally decided to make himself known, "Potter, Hermione, why don't you try it out?"

Hermione didn't bother using her wand and cast a ball of fire in the air and Harry did the same. Surprisingly, Harry succeeded without burning anything around him. They continued to experiment how far their power could exceed.

But Snape decided that now was a good time to interrupt them before they destroy the whole entire island, "Excellent, however, I must do interfere in your little fun. It is way past your curfew and we should go back now."

Hermione and Harry finally realized how dark it has gotten and they agreed to go back to Hogwarts. Harry prepared himself from the unsettling feeling of Apparition. As he shut his eyes tightly, he felt the universe change; swallowing him into another destination. A sudden pop indicated he was finally on Hogwarts ground. He took a look around and caressed the nearest tree.

"Oh merlin! Safe grounds…" Harry exclaimed dramatically. Snape shook his head and hid a smile.

Hermione chuckled, "Blimey! It would seem that he really hates Side- Along Apparition."

"It's dreadful! I do not understand how you could handle it." Harry whined.

Hermione just shrugged, "You'll get used to it. Come on now, you big baby. I wouldn't want to get caught by a professor after curfew."

As Snape raised his brow, Harry looked at him and sniggered. The Professor narrowed his eyes in warning and Harry abruptly stopped. He knew better than to push his buttons. As Hermione and Harry started to walk to the school, they went in their separate ways from Professor Snape to avoid suspicion. Walking quietly to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione enhanced her hearing and smell in order to avoid Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris patrolling the corridors.

Ultimately, they arrived safely. Bidding goodnight to each other, Hermione shuffled to the Girl's Dormatory, fatigue finally catching up to her. She blinked away the tiredness to avoid stumbling. Once she arrived to the dorm, she spotted a petite form on her bed. Hermione tiptoed to get a closer look and when she was next to her bed, she could see that it was Ginny. Thanks to her heighten sight, she could see clearly at night. She saw the dried tears that ran down the side of Ginny's face.

Hermione reached down, laying her palm on Ginny's cheek. Hermione didn't know how long she was asleep but she could clearly see that Ginny cried herself to sleep. She didn't have the guts to move the sleeping form. So Hermione decided she would just leave her there and ask questions later. When Ginny started to stir, Hermione shot her hand back and stopped breathing. She waiting for a few more seconds before she knew Ginny was safely back into her deep slumber.

Hermione stripped down from her clothes and got ready for bed, wearing basketball shorts and just a tight tank top. She rested her body on the familiar comfortable warm fluff and closed her eyes. With a weak attempt, she waved the curtains closed and surrounded the bed with multiple protection spells in order to sleep noiselessly. Then she dropped her arm, covering her eyes. Finally out of energy, she fell into deep sleep.

Soon enough, it was already early hours of morning. Although it was just Sunday, Hermione routinely started to stir awake from her beauty sleep. The first thing her mind registered was feeling something warm and unconsciously snuggled closer to it. However, Hermione realized that it wasn't typical to have something warm next to her. Noting it was the warmth of another body against her front, it made her stiffened but immediately relaxed, recalling the previous night. Her hearing caught Ginny's breathing, acknowledging she was awake as well.

Without opening her eyes, Hermione groggily whispered into Ginny's ear. "Want to talk it?"

Ginny didn't responded which made Hermione sighed. "I guess later then." Hermione started to peal herself off of Ginny to get ready for the day, however, Ginny tightened her grip on her arm.

"Stay… just for a bit longer… Please, Mione. I will tell you when I'm ready…" Ginny's voice was unusually shaky from fear, or maybe because she was crying. Hermione didn't know but it got her worried enough to not question Ginny. Without giving it a second thought, she moved back to her original position and held her closer.

A giggle almost startled Hermione. It was unexpected. Hermione was going to asked what was she laughing about but Ginny answered her, "Morning wood…"

As the words _slowly_ processed in her foggy state of mind, Hermione's eyes widen. She jolted back from realization, which caused her to fall off the bed. With a loud thud, Ginny was full blown laughing her arse off. Hermione on the other hand, was groaning in pain. Good thing she thought about a silencing charm around her bed that renders people to unable to hear them. Too much noise early in the morning makes girls a bit cranky… Ginny popped her head to the side of the bed, looking down at her with a smile. "Thanks. I needed that."

Hermione almost incoherently mumbled a 'you're welcome' as she hastily got herself off the ground. Staggering to her trunk, Ginny was still giggling at Hermione's embarrassment. After she got her things to get ready for the day, Hermione abruptly excused herself. While covering noticeable problem, Hermione bolted to the shower to get some release. At least Hermione would get the chance to think more about the French witch.

Hermione walked down stairs to the common room and surprisingly, Harry was awake with Ginny by his side. The ginger was the first one to notice her. Hermione squeezed in between them as they scooted over. Ginny gave her a knowing look, smirking in the process.

"So how was that shower?" Ginny started to giggle.

Hermione mumbled, "fine." Harry was looking at them confusingly. He kept bouncing his gaze at each of them, waiting for an answer.

Before the brunette could say anything, Ginny displayed a huge grin. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just a morning _problem_…"

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed. She leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees as she covered her face with her hands. You can see the gears turning as he tried to process what was really going on.

As realization struck him, he snickered and wiggled his eyebrows. "Nice dream then?" Her face turned beet red, horrified that the conversation took for the worse. She got up and stride out of the common room. They laughed at her chagrin. Once they finally recovered, they followed in pursuit. As they shout her name out, Hermione completely ignored them and continued on.

"Awe! Come on, Mione! We were playing" Harry yelled.

Hermione grumbled for being teased too early in the morning. Finally catching up to her, Gin held her arms and Harry attempted to place his arm on her shoulder. As he pouted, Hermione noticed his struggle then he gave up. "Grow up, Harry. When you do, let me know when you're there" Hermione winked and chuckled as he pouted even more.

They went on to chatter about where they were the night before and how they were excited to see how far their power could go. Harry was thrilled to able to cast spell without hurting himself or anything around him. The conversation was flowing nicely. The usual talkative Ginny went quiet when she remembered about that night with Ron and started to shift nervously. It didn't go unnoticed.

Hermione wrapped an arm around her. When Ginny looked up, Hermione growled audible enough for the ginger to hear. The taller woman could see that mark on her face, but it looked like Ginny covered it with a charm. Ginny shook her head. As she mouthed, "Later" Hermione nodded, calming herself down and went back to talking to Harry. They arrived at the Great Hall, sat down and filled their plates. Although Hermione has grown an appetite, she still had manners.

Harry swallowed his food before asking the most important question, "Did you ask someone to the Yule ball yet, Mione? I hope you asked Fleur. She's a lovely woman and I know you had your eyes on her. Also, Yule Ball is next week. I'm thinking about asking Cho but…" He was going to take another bite when he saw Hermione's body went rigid in the corner of his eyes. He peered at her and frowned.

"Mione… Please tell me you did…" Ginny begged. It was obvious Hermione had a huge crush on the French witch. Hermione had her eyes on her every chance she had. She always is focused, especially during classes. But since Beauxbaton's arrived, everything changed. Harry thought that they would never come a day where Hermione daydreamed in class. It was absolutely impossible. Until now that is… The woman is undeniably beautiful, and every guy and girl are looking for the opportunity to snag Fleur.

Hermione bowed her head down in shame. "Mione! Really…" Harry shook his head; "You are going to find that woman after breakfast! Hopefully, she hadn't said yes to anyone yet."

Hermione sighed and resumed eating her food. She was hopeful but there was a vast possibility that Fleur could be taken. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about the biggest event of the Triwizard Tournament. How could she have possibly forgotten? With Professor Mcgonagall coaching Gryffindor boys how to bloody dance and the constant reminders around the school, Hermione didn't understand how she missed it. Taking the last bite, she left the hall.

Hermione was on a mission and hopefully she wasn't too late. She had been searching for most part of the day and Hermione was getting grouchy by the second. She could feel Edmund ready to tear the school walls to just find her blond beauty again.

Hermione grumbled to herself, "Bloody hell! How many fucking halls does Hogwarts even have? I bet no one even know this one existed!" She was getting too irritated. Hogwarts was like a bloody maze, purposely to confuse the students. She swears it. Hermione shook her head and focused the task at hand. When she rounded a corner, she smelt the fresh scent of the Veela. Thanking Merlin for enhanced sense of smell, she sprinted farther into the secluded area of Hogwarts.

~()~

Somewhere in the castle, a blonde was floating around the school, looking glum. She glided mindlessly corridors to corridors. Everyone was too busy asking her to the Yule Ball to notice how miserable she truly was. Getting irritable, she hid herself away from the other students. Now, Fleur carries this aura, warning people to stay away from her. Her friends even tried to persuade her to go with someone else but it was the worse answer they would have given Fleur.

Her inner beast decided to show a bit of itself for hearing her friends say that. Golden eyes shimmered while her canines grew longer. Madame Maxime was thankfully there to calm her down, telling to be patient with Hermione. Her exact French words were, "She will come around. I know she will. Just be patient, dear."

She had been trying to find that one person she most desired to be with. However, the brunette had been disappearing a lot lately. The Yule Ball is only a week away and Fleur soon will have no choice but to select a partner.

Fleur sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The Veela has been feeling this painful tug lately and she didn't know what to make of it. Fleur was going to ask her grande-mère about this situation or at least her maman but her thoughts were too preoccupied about Hermione. Her mind would aimlessly trailed to the brunette, which made her chest ache even more.

"Où êtes-vous, Hermione?" Fleur whimpered as her arm reached over her chest to grasp it tightly, trying to ease off the pain.

"Right here, love" the sudden voice made flinch, twirling quickly around. That was when she knew; she turned a bit too fast. Losing her balance, Fleur felt herself fall. As she shut her eyes tightly, Fleur readied herself for impact of the ground but it never came. Strong arms clutched her waist holding her frame against the familiar warmth of another body while her hands rested on each shoulders. As Fleur opened her eyes, her breath hitched and she could hear her heartbeat thumping hard.

Hermione definitely heard Fleur's heart frantically beating as well. She was pleased that it happened a lot, especially when Hermione make any sort of close contact. Hermione held the blond closer, missing her fragrance, her natural scent, her warmth, just everything about her... Somehow, it calmed her inner wolf instantly too. Edmund had been tense and pretty edgy lately. Hermione was glad she could finally relax.

The brunette stared into the clear ocean blue eyes. She noticed the flicker of indecisiveness when the Veela looked into Hermione's eyes then down to her lips. Hermione couldn't resist the urge any longer, as Fleur's ragged breathing didn't help much either. She leaned forward enough to brush their lips together. Just a light feather touch shot out an addicting spark and that was all it took before Hermione crashed her lips onto Fleur's luscious ones. Waves after waves of complete euphoria travelled around their bodies, bringing them into absolute bliss. The kiss got heated quickly and was getting out of their control but neither one did stop until oxygen was needed in their lungs.

As they pulled back, they were heavily breathing and Fleur noticed the dark pools invading Hermione's pupil with lust. Fleur had somehow ended leaning onto a wall as Hermione trapped her body there, hands on her firmed ass. If kissing like that brought them unimaginable difficulty to think clearly, Fleur didn't know how going further into their relationship would bring her.

"Hello, love…" Hermione smiled as she reached to gently caressed Fleur's rosey cheek.

As Fleur took a couple of breaths to calm her nerves down, she whispered. "W'ere 'ave you been, mon amour? I have missed you terribly. And… you look _different_…"

"It's a long story, really. But I did miss you so." Hermione said.

Fleur nodded, seeing that Hermione wasn't ready to talk about what was on her mind yet. The blond rested her head onto her shoulder, snuggling into Hermione's neck. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione remembered the reason she was looking for Fleur.

"Fleur, um… I have to ask you something." Hermione began.

Fleur hummed in question, unable to move away from the warmth she truly missed. Hermione seemed to hesitate for a moment. As she took a long breathe of courage in, she asked. "Do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?"

Fleur pulled back, looking into Hermione's eyes. Her eyes showed everything from being completely nervous and terrified to hopeful. However, her facial express displayed nothing in that manner. Hermione showed no hint to what was in her mind. Fleur shook her head in response. She had a good suspicion where this was going but she didn't want to be too confident.

Hermione released a breath she realized she was holding. "Good, I was wondering if you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Fleur didn't hesitate and she smiled gleefully. "Oui! I mean… I would be 'onored, mon amour." Hermione chuckled at Fleur's cuteness and outburst. They spent the rest of the day together; clutching hands, walking around the corridors while talking as well as going to Hogsmeade.

Harry and Ginny found them together in the Three Broomsticks, huddled closely in the far corner of the room. They were going to leave the two lovebirds alone and get their own table when Hermione noticed their presence. Motioning them over, she officially introduced her girlfriend. They easily went into a comfortable conversation and occupied their day with the people they came to care about.

In the far distance, a figure hid in the dark shadows silently observing their interaction. "Soon… just you wait." The form thought.

~()~

Later that night, the two Gryffindor girls were in the empty common room, sitting on the couch that was facing the warm blazing. Well, Hermione was laying down with her eyes closed. She rested her head on Ginny's lap, as she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. Hermione casted a silencing charm around them. No one would be able to hear them, which they very much enjoyed in case someone walks in. It wasn't late enough for Gryffindor's students to roam around. Hermione was savoring every last bit of the relaxing silence between them. But curiosity caught her interest from earlier that day. She has been patiently waiting for Ginny to explain herself.

However, Hermione was not that patient tonight. She had a long day and Hermione worrying even more was draining her energy very fast. "So when will you tell me about what happened last night? I saw the dried up tears. There was no doubt that you cried yourself to sleep. And the mark… so don't try to avoid this, Gin."

The ginger went rigid, stopping in mid movement. She sighed deeply, "he… Ron slapped me…"

Hermione audibly growled and started trembling. Her vision shadowed her conscious, seeing only red. Before she could stop off of Ginny and go prey on that boy, the young Weasley forced Hermione to look at her. She saw Ginny's lips moving but never heard any words coming out of her mouth. Ginny saw that she was almost too far-gone so she just started to rub her cheeks. The violent trembling was decreasing its force until Hermione finally closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"So that mark… it was him…" Hermione said it more like a statement but Ginny nodded anyway.

"I was looking for you. But you were nowhere to be found and I had to result to talking to Ron… He was being his usual tempered self and"

Hermione interrupted her, "It doesn't matter, Gin. He may have been temperamental. But resulting to violence, hurting YOU and I saw the mark, Gin. No matter how much you hid it from everyone else, I still saw it. Out of anyone in this school, he hit you he's little sister. There's no excuse for that."

Ginny went quiet, knowing it was true. It was pitiful, really. Hermione sat up to comfort her in her arms. A lot of visible emotions were running in her eyes and Hermione couldn't let her go through this on her own. She could see the little quivers of Ginny's body as she silently cried. Hermione leaned over the armchair to get comfortable and brought the small frame on top of her.

The Weasley's are tight on family. Violence was never shown, unless it was for disciplining them like every family. Hermione has always thought that siblings were very close to each other, older brother or sisters protecting the younger ones. But then again, she was the only child.

An audible slam of a door brought them out of their little world. Hermione looked over her right shoulder to see who it was. The familiar flaming red hair and freckled face brought her back to the main reason she was in that situation. Hermione swiftly got up, positioning Ginny back on the couch. She trudged in front of the form and stopped mere inches away.

The figure flinched, taking a step back and took a glance at Ginny in corner of his eyes with a fearful look. Her puffed eyes and red blotchy face gave a hint of what was going on. His eyes went back to looking at the crossed Hermione. Hermione tall figure made it even worse for him as she towered over his frame. She whispered in such a threatening voice you could visibly see the tremor going through his body. "Ronald Weasley… Don't even think of bringing your sister in this. I am livid with you. I do not care how jealous, enraged or being your idiotic self with Harry and I. Hell, I would have been more okay with you hitting me. But her… how low will you go?"

Ron tried to stutter out a response but just became a blubbering mess. Hermione may be furious, but she gave him a chance to talk. He stopped and turned from being fearful to being crossed less than a second. "This is your fault. If you hadn't taken Fleur away from me or put your name in the goblet, I wouldn't have been so crossed enough to hit Ginny!" He huffed out.

"Blaming everyone else for your failure and problems. So hitting your innocent sister was my fault? That's rich." Hermione stated sarcastically. His excuse was almost humorous to make Hermione laugh. Almost.

He was getting so angry his face was almost the same shade as his hair. "Oh shut it, Hermione. It is your fault. The Veela slut would have given me a chance. I would have taken that pussy of hers all up of my dick."

"Why haven't you then? If you were so sure you could get her, go ahead. I'm not stopping you," Hermione mockingly advised. He became silent as he bowed his head down in defeat.

"I thought so… Don't go blaming others. You hit her for a shameful reason. If I ever see you near your sister in this mood ever again, you will regret it. I will not tolerate a fucking coward," Hermione advised.

Hermione took a step back and glanced at Ginny. She was looking at their interaction as she hugged her legs. As Hermione smiled at her, Ginny's face warped into fear as she managed to yell a warning. But it was too late. The throbbing of the side of Hermione's face and the taste of blood made her slowly look back at Ron.

Ron froze on the spot with his bawled fist. Hermione's eyes were glowing with such fury. He knew he was dead now. He was sure that punch would have knock Hermione to the ground. He hit her with full force but she didn't even flinch or stumble back. Many things were running through his head. How to escape from this situation? Does he have any time to run? What kind of lie could get him out of this? There were so many questions and not enough answers.

Unexpectedly, Hermione's arm shot out and grasped his throat then slammed him against the wall. Hermione maliciously grinned as Ron clawed her arm and struggled to escape her grip. He had enough air way to breath. He wasn't turning purple. Yet. Ginny ran towards Hermione, wanting her to stop any further damage. She knew it wasn't worth it. But nothing she did made her pay attention to her. Ginny went as far as to hit her arm and casting spells to loosen the grip. But Hermione's magic was contouring her body, protecting its owner. When she didn't know what else to do, she ran out the Gryffindor dorm.

"Resulting to violence again I see. I guess it's my turn huh?" Hermione snarled as she continued to grin. As she tightened her grip, Hermione lifted him inches off the ground. Her canines were slowly growing but Ron didn't notice. He was focused on trying to rip her hand off of him.

"Hermione… put me… down…" Ron managed to breathe out.

"If you say so," Hermione smirked and effortlessly tossed him on the floor like he was a rag doll. With a loud thud, Ron groaned in pain. Hermione simply flopped herself on top of his form.

"Let's see how far can you stay awake before I knock you to sleep…" Hermione darkly whispered.

"Wait… Hermione… Don't…" But he was interrupted when Hermione gave him a quick jab to his left cheek then swung her left arm connecting with his right. Swing after swing, Hermione didn't pause once. She could see the red liquid dripping down his face and painted on her fist. It was mixing with her blood that came from her arm that Ron previously clawed after.

Hermione was going to take another swing when strong arms grab her sides and pulled her off Ron. She was slammed to the wall and she growled at whoever stopped her. She was going to a swing at the offender when a thump on her forehead caused her to get a bit confused.

"No." The voice commanded like she was a fucking dog. Hermione was most definitely not a dog. She was giant ferocious werewolf for fuck sakes. Hermione started to growl but got flicked on the forehead again, which agitated her even more.

"Don't you fucking dare growl at me, Mione! I will not hesitate to flick you again." The voice warned. Hermione blinked a few times to see the familiar face in front of her.

"I see that you at least recognize me now… Right?" Harry hesitated to let her go. It was almost comical to see how Harry dealt with a vicious uncontrollable Hermione. Who results to flicking anyway?

She was binded against the wall in case Hermione tried to attack him. Hermione nodded, reassuring she was partially in her own state of mind. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, but she caught a whiff of something delicious. A thick cloud hazed over her mind again and Hermione started to struggle from her binds that Harry cast. It was strong enough to hold but it was Hermione. Audible cracks were heard as she broke through Harry's magic.

"Mione!" Harry yelled to try to get her focus back. But Hermione was completely gone. Finally breaking free, she ignored him and went straight to the delicious smell, which resulted with slamming another body against the other side of the Fat Lady portrait.

Taking a long whiff of the aroma while rubbing her nose on its long pale neck, she whispered huskily into the figure's ear. "Mmm, delectable enough to eat."

The blond figure moaned, "'ermione…"

As she nibbled her neck, she pressed herself onto the body. Her hardness was very noticeable. Hermione's hands were roaming around the perfect frame, going from the toned stomach to her back. They ended up on her ass as she grasped each cheek.

" 'ermione not here," Fleur purred. Hermione paused for a second. She almost forgot the audience behind her. She started to contemplate where to continue their business. As she made the finally decision, she carried Fleur bridal style and took off. It was faster that way.

~()~

**When Ginny Left**

"Where the fuck is he?" Ginny screamed in her mind. She was frantic. Hermione was back in the Gryffindor tower beating the shit of her own brother. She didn't care much that she was beating Ron per se, she was more worried with the fact Ginny couldn't stop her and might actually kill the boy. Ron deserved every bit of what Hermione is doing but she didn't want the older woman to get in trouble for that matter.

Ginny searched high and low for Harry. She didn't care if she was running into people, she didn't care that people were yelling at her. Ginny needed to find him.

Marvelously, she caught the familiar messy dark hair at the end of corridor. Regardless of the person beside him, she screamed "Harry, Harry!"

Harry stopped the in the middle of a conversation with the blond Veela to look for the person who was calling his name and came upon Ginny running his way. Noting the panic-stricken on the young ginger's face; he worriedly shot questions, "What happened? It's Hermione isn't it? Where is she, Gin?"

" 'ermione? Is she alright?" Fleur asked.

Ginny abruptly stopped right in front of them, trying to catch her breath. Ginny had been running the whole time to find this guy. She managed to get out some important words out, "Out of control Hermione… Ron… Gryffindor Tower…"

They both raised their brow in question. Ginny smacked Harry's arm. As pointed the direction to the Gryffindor dorms, she yelled, "No time to explain, Go! I couldn't control her!"

Harry dashed that way, leaving Fleur standing not sure what to do. He said over his shoulder, "Go get Snape, Gin. Say Hermione is in trouble and he will be on his way too." He noticed that Fleur mentally fighting with herself. Harry knew it wasn't really his business to ask what was on her mind but it was still Hermione's girlfriend. If all else fails, Harry knew Fleur was the only thing in the world that could stop her rampage. "Come on, Fleur! Hermione will need you"

Without looking back, he sprinted the rest of the way. He didn't have time to wait for Fleur. As he heard a pair of footsteps following him, he knew then that Fleur was close behind. Finally arriving at the Fat Lady portrait, he uttered the password. But she wouldn't budge.

"The rules states there is no other students from other houses aloud inside unless permitted by a Professor." The Fat Lady recalled.

"I do not have time for this! There's a Professor coming this way so just let me in, woman!" Harry exasperatedly boomed.

"And who might that be, Mister Potter?" The Fat Lady ignored his rudeness.

"I permit, Fleur Delacour to enter the premises. I do hope you could hear students physically fighting in the common room, it would be bad to report this to the Headmaster since you are disregarding another rule as well." Snape sneered. Ginny filled him in with every detail on their way here and the Fat Lady is the laziest portrait to watch over the students. "Now, let us in."

The portrait paled at his threat. It was true, she could hear a couple of student's fighting behind her but she didn't bother to check. If Professor Snape was right and they are resulting to physical fights, she would get in big trouble for not reporting this incident. Without another second, she swung the door open for them to enter.

Hermione on top of Ron was the first thing they saw. The menacing grin on Hermione's face as she took blows after blows on Ron's face over and over again was enough for them to tell that it has indeed went of control. Harry ran behind her and tore her off. Hermione didn't let up and ran back to get another hit on the poor boy. But Harry was faster; he grabbed her upper arm and slammed her body against the wall. As he bound her arms and legs in the process, it made her powerless for the moment.

Professor Snape was occupied, inspecting Ron. Ginny was by his side, helping out anyway she could. He had brought along some potions with him and he was glad he did. Ron was losing a lot of blood and gave him the replenishing potion, which he then started healing the wounds as much as he can. Snape knew he has to rush him to the infirmary for Poppy to treat his wounds. The Professor levitated the body while Ginny was listening to the instruction Severus was giving. A loud scream interrupted their concentration; they both looked up and saw Hermione slamming Fleur by the exit.

Harry moved towards them but was soon halted, "Do. Not. Move. Potter. Hermione's instincts are on high alert." Snape warned.

The boy listened to him; they turned around as they were getting a bit heated. Snape was going to let them know that they were still here but the French witch beat him to it. Soon the two were out the door before they could blink.

"Where are they going, Sir?" Harry asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"Stupid boy… Didn't you see what they were just doing? Where else would they go? To get some privacy, of course." Snape shook his head and answered him anyway.

After everything was taking care off, back in the common room, everyone was rushing to get Ron to the infirmary. As they arrived, Poppy instantly worked her magic without questions, which they were glad about since they didn't want to explain everything yet. Shortly, things have calmed down. They were all exhausted. Even if it was a short period of time, they had overexerted their energy and their adrenaline drained all of them.

**I pretty much invented the spell; they are translated to English for you readers.**

_***Suppressio**_**= Suppression**

_***Dimisit**_**= Released**

**A/N: There will be smut in the beginning of the next chapter. For those who are a bit iffy about it, I will warn you from the beginning and you readers can skip it. Thanks again for the great reviews! Until next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Finally Reality

**Disclaimer:** All what you recognized belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**A/N: Late update. VERY late, indeed. Like I said in the previous chapter, I will definitely have LOVE, SEX and MAGIC in the beginning of this chapter. So yeah… a lot of smut lol Just skip it if you don't feel entirely comfortable reading it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_**Scorpiogryffindor**_**: Your wish is my command! ;) I shall bring you some arse kicking haha**

_**Mnmpowers**_**: I am guessing you meant want a very detailed smut… Coming right up! ;)**

_**Gypsymooneysgirl7733**_**: I do have a way to make everything work out with being related to the Tonks family. **

**Again, comments, reviews, are very much appreciated and I take them into consideration. Whether it's a positive or negative review, I thank you for your honesty. Anyways, carry on and enjoy my fellow readers!**

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Hermione's conscious came to the front.

Hermione groaned from the ache of her muscles and the noticeable stinging on her back made itself known as she stirred awake from her beauty sleep. But she couldn't move very much. A weight was on top of her torso, preventing from any movement from occurring. The brunette blinked off the sleepy haze to inspect further. Once they were open, she was staring off to the clear blue sky and the greens of the leaves attached to trees covered some of the sun from her.

Hermione was reminded from the weight on top of her when she heard a light moan below her. She peered down and saw messy blond locks all over her exposed chest. A single sheet was just covering the lower part of the body. The blond started to stir – bad move. Hermione tried to hold in a moan as she felt her length being rubbed on a taut stomach. Fortunately, the blond stopped moving. As she dropped her head back in the soft comfort of a mattress, she took a long breath, trying to remain calm. She gazed back at the blue sky to attempt to recall last night's events.

_**Flashback**_

With the familiar pop from Apparation, Hermione yet again slammed Fleur's petite form against the tree once they arrived at the destination, obtaining a naughty moan. The moonlight silhouetted their form as they hid underneath the shadows of the trees of the island Professor Snape had earlier shown to her.

The smell of sweat and lust started to fill the air around them. Hands were skimming every part of their body, trying to receive as much contact to relieve the painful need. The Veela wrapped her legs were around the tall brunette's waist and held them even closer. Fleur was enjoying this side of Hermione.

The brunette was uncommonly being rough and authoritative yet Fleur was basking every single second of it. She knew what her lover needed and Fleur will gladly give it to her. Hermione connected her lips with Fleur's sweet luscious ones as moans reverberate around them. Hermione grazed her tongue on Fleur's bottom lips, demanding permission. Fleur happily gave it to her. Their tongue battled for dominance for a while. As Hermione evilly cupped her arse cheek and grounded their center together even harder, Fleur moaned loudly. She melted instantly into the touch, which resulted her losing the fight.

As Hermione pulled back, Fleur whimpered from the lost contact.

"I want you right here, right now. This urge of dominating you is killing me. I won't be able to stop." Hermione grunted, almost begging Fleur permission to take her.

Fleur purred, "W'o sayz I waz ztopping you, mon amour? Take me 'owever you want."

Hermione said in a husked tone, "Your wish is my command, Mademoiselle Delacour."

"W'at are you waiting for zen?" Fleur erotically hummed as she teasingly thrust her hips forward.

Hermione eyes darkened then they started kissing passionately again. Hermione reached for Fleur's breast, cupping them and squeezed softly. Using both hands, Hermione felt Fleur's nipple immediately hardened at the touch. Fleur pulled away from the kiss and moaned at the delicious sensations running throughout her body. Hermione grabbed the bottom of Fleur's shirt and lifted over her head, tossing it in a random direction. Fleur's nipples were clearly visible through the lacy material and Hermione couldn't help the appreciative moan that escaped her lips when she saw them. It left _nothing_ to the imagination.

"Mmmm, you are beautiful, my love."

Unable to resist any longer, Hermione lowered her head and closed her warm mouth over one of the hardened buds. Fleur gasped as Hermione stroked it lightly with her tongue. Hermione licked her through the lacy material for several minutes until Hermione moaned from the sudden pleasure of electricity surge in her groin.

Still straddling Hermione, Fleur felt the member throbbing underneath her and Fleur shifted. The movement drew out Hermione to moan. It was evident that Hermione was enjoying this as well with the more pronounced bulge grinding against her warm center. The Veela eagerly countered each thrust. She continued to grind against Hermione as she leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I guezz you are enjoying t'iz az much az I do." Hermione could only hummed in response.

"I want to tazte you…"

Hermione's heart accelerated at her words. As Fleur got off, she went behind her and Hermione followed the figure. They now faced each other again but Fleur rest her hand on Hermione's chest and pushed her back. The brunette was against the trunk, leaning on it. Hermione watched through hooded eyes as Fleur grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, leaving Hermione bare. Fleur extend her hands and caressed Hermione's abdomen, noticing how fit her body was for the first time. She ran her fingers slowly down, reaching the top of Hermione's jeans. Without taking her eyes away from Hermione's, Fleur unbutton her jeans and released the appendage from the tight imprisonment. An impressive seven and a half inch was exposed and Fleur erotically licked her lips, ready to take Hermione. Stroking her, Hermione moaned from the friction. Fleur dropped little kisses on her way down as to prolong the torture. Fleur wanted the night to last forever and was in no apparent hurry to rush things along. Her main objective was to please Hermione for as long as she could.

"Fleur… Hurry up…" Hermione growled, letting her know she was still in command. She was unable to wait any longer.

"Patience, mon amour." Fleur whispered, ignoring Hermione's little annoyance. The blond witch removed Hermione's pants and boxers in one sweep. When they were finally out of the way, around her ankles, Fleur held on to her length and started stroking it, spreading the dripping pre-cum. Momentarily, the blond stopped her movement and Hermione was going to protest. But in that moment, Fleur suddenly wrapped her lips around the tip of the appendage and slowly going down, swallowing it whole. Hermione let her head fall back onto the tree, eyes closed in ecstasy. She was savoring the feeling, loving every moment of it. The warmth of her mouth was making Hermione want to feel more of the pleasure. She was ready to grab Fleur's head and make her move.

Thankfully, Fleur began motion back and forth. Slowly. Fleur's tongue expertly ran along her cock, while playing with her balls. She continued her technique for far too long. Hermione was enjoying the sensation but it wasn't good enough. Hermione throat let out an audible growl. She looked down and saw something that turned her on even more. Fleur was looking straight up at her while taking her in her mouth. It was erotic and sexy in every way. Hermione clutched Fleur's head as she started bobbing her head even faster. A stirring feeling in the pit of her stomach was ready to burst but Fleur halted her actions and let go of her cock with an audible pop.

"Fuck, Fleur… Why did you stop?" Hermione groaned. She was frustrated. It felt good and she didn't understand why Fleur stopped. She was so close too.

Fleur elegantly got up, sliding her hand on Hermione's abdomen in the process. She wrapped her hand on the nape of Hermione's neck and started kissing her pulse while stroking her hardness. "I want you to be inzide me."

Hermione smirked in response, loving the idea even better. She snapped her fingers and conjured a mattress behind the Veela. Hermione join their lips together as she got rid the rest of the French witch's clothes and kicked off the rest of hers. They were now completely naked as she guided them comfortably on the bed without breaking connections of their lips. She trailed her loving kisses on the blond's neck down to her pulse point.

Fleur squirmed as Hermione traced her fingers on her taut abdomen. It felt so good, and so light too; she couldn't help but shiver when her hand got even lower. Hermione went down and wrapped her lips around one of Fleur's nipples and sucked lightly before doing the same with the other, she could feel the soft small hands work their way into her hair. The creamy smooth back arched off the bed as she gripped upon the sheets, her breathing deep. Fleur couldn't handle the heat between her legs any longer and Hermione felt her getting impatient. Her lips travelled back north. She softly bit down on the warm skin by Fleur's throat, her cock throbbed against her small lovers stomach. They shared another heated kiss as the blond's hand crept in between them, and began to rub Hermione's lengh, a groan left the younger woman as her hand gripped tightly on the sheets beneath the older witch. When the two pulled back, the brunette's dark lustful eyes stared down at her lover.

"Ready?" Hermione managed to get out through her the lust filled haze mind.

Fleur's flushed face nodded up at Hermione before putting the head of her length next to her wet folds. She silently casted a contraceptive charm then the bookworm rearranged her position and grabbed her hardness; she pushed the head in first to savor the warm feeling before guiding herself into the hilt and lowering her head next to Fleur's. The older blond arched her back once more to let out a breathless moan. Her legs rose to her lover's sides as she held onto her back as well. Hermione's hips pulled out then suddenly slammed back inside her.

"Oh 'ermione!" Fleur gasped from the sudden pleasurable roughness.

Fleur could feel Hermione's hard length throb with each thrust deeply in and out of her. She felt fantastic as Hermione's length filled her whole, especially when the brunette would slam into her. Her nails dug along her toned back, loving the intimate feeling of become one.

As Hermione leaned down and began to kiss her small lover again, her hips moved faster in a blinding pace, driving herself into Fleur as fast and hard as she could. Fleur her legs began to spread further as she pushed back brown locks and stared into Hermione's deep eyes, her breathing heavy and quiet. The only sounds heard was their skin softly slapping together and the occasional moans and groans from both of them that echoed into the night sky. Their hearts thundered in their chest as Hermione pushed her cock deeper in Fleur and Fleur meet with every thrust. Hermione's thrusts were becoming faster and frantic. The petite form underneath eyes started to close shut, her hands gripping tightly onto the bed sheet as her moans became louder. Fleur was on the edge about to fall over then all movement stopped. She looked up at the dark brown eyes above her and felt strong arms wrapped around her back and pulled her up.

She was now sitting on Hermione's lap, still attached in the most intimate of ways. After a minute of staring of each other's eyes, Fleur had noticed that her eyes were glowing yellow and her canines were showing. Fleur began to rock her hips slowly back and forth, ignoring Hermione's beast showing a bit of itself. Hermione bared its teeth and growled in pleasure; her hands ran up and down her back. Elongated nails scraped down her soft flesh earning a burning sensation at their wake, finally coming to rest on firm arse. Fleur let out a moan when the nails dug in a little, letting her know that this wasn't enough.

Tangling her hands in Hermione's hair, pulling her head back and slowly lifted herself up enough so she was looking down at Hermione. Once there, Fleur smirked at her lover beneath her and slammed herself back down. Hermione let out an animalistic moan and began to match Fleur's pace.

The sounds of carnal bliss filled the night sky. Moans, groans and howls from them both beings tore through the silence.

Slamming Fleur back on the bed, Hermione took over again. Fleur's hands transformed in the talons and buried themselves in the back of the brunette on top of her, earning a loud growl. She leaned down to whisper in the French witch's ear.

"Love, get on your stomach." She said almost breathless.

The blond nodded, she flipped over and raised her hips for her lover. Her breath hitched at the feeling of strong hands holding her gently before Hermione unexpectedly rammed into her again.

"Oh merlin, oui!" Fleur panted.

Fleur gripped the sheets again before feeling her hips move back and forth. Fleur brushed her hair away from her face as she raised herself onto her hands. A groan passed her lips each time she met with each force. Fleur was in totally utter bliss. Loving the pleasure Hermione was giving her. Filled completely and she couldn't get enough of it. She felt a sweaty brow press against her back as Hermione plunged deeply into her while her toned arms wrapped around Fleur's middle.

"Oh fuck…" Hermione breathed out, "I am so close."

"Wait… I want to zee you." Fleur moaned.

Hermione quickly flipped their position once more and laid upon her elbows, she reached down and entered Fleur before holding the blond close. Her hips moved at a rapid pace, her face buried in the crook of Fleur's neck and her nails digging into the creamy skin. A smaller hand raked her nails down Hermione's back, leaving deep red gashes.

"Mon amour, I am zo cloze." Fleur whimpered.

"Come with me, love." Hermione grunted as she continued to drive her hips.

Out of the blue, the beast inside of Hermione had a sudden urge. Hermione eagerly gave into her instinct. She bowed her head and bit down on Fleur's shoulder. As her teeth broke skin, white, hot fire burst through their bodies and they toppled over the edge together, crashing down on the bed in a euphoric state. Not one of them noticing the dim glow on their chest.

For a long while, all they could do was lay there and breathe. Once Hermione caught her breath, she rolled off of Fleur. Each of their beast's characteristics were now gone. Hermione felt the exhaustion catching up to her mental state and Fleur could see it. The brunette, however, tried to stay awake.

"Sleep, mon ange. I will be here in the morning," Fleur assured her. Hermione hummed in response. The blond grabbed the thin sheet and covered them as she lay comfortably on top of Hermione's body. They snuggled closer into each other's warmth. Soon enough, they fell asleep.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Damn…" Hermione breathed out. Reliving that night had made her horny all over again.

"Yes, indeed." Fleur unexpectedly whispered. Hermione looked back down at Fleur and she had an adorable smile on her face. She didn't know how long Fleur had been up or staring at her.

"Good morning, love. How long have you been awake?" Hermione reached down and gently caressed Fleur's smooth left cheek.

"W'en did you ztart muzing? It waz probably zince zen. Your not-so-little amie woke me up." Fleur giggled, drawing lines around Hermione's collarbone. "Alt'ough, you do look magnificent. So relaxed and happy. You zould ztay like zat. It zuitz you nicely."

Hermione smiled as she leaned down, closing in the last inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each in that kiss. That simple kiss… hard but soft, fiery but cool, a split second but also a feeling to cherish forever. In that one kiss, Fleur then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her realized how much her feelings run deeper than she thought.

As Fleur pushed those thoughts in the back of her mind, she was the first one to pull away. With a questionable look on the brunette's face, Fleur just sat up and straddle Hermione's waist, feeling the hardness underneath while resting her hands on top of Hermione's stomach. She grazed her nails on her lover's toned abdomen. A noticeable shudder from the body under her made Fleur smirk. The Veela look deep into Hermion's eyes and saw them darkened.

"Zince I waz woken up from your excitement, w'at were zinking about, mon amour? Zomet'ing very naug'ty I would presume." Fleur purred as she started grinding her own heat along the length painfully slow.

The brunette groaned at the slow paced friction. Hermione's hand reached out to clutch Fleur's hips tightly as she huskily smirked, "Mmm, you are such a little teasing minx. And already so wet for me…"

The Veela hummed and simply continued on with her task. Hermione moaned as she felt her member throb from the blonde's ministration, coating it with her moist center. When Fleur halted, she grasped Hermione's length, giving it a few strokes before guiding it into herself. She slowly inserted her hard shaft, desperately wanting to be filled completely.

"Oh 'ermione…" Fleur gasped loudly. As each throbbing inch disappeared into the warm tightness, Hermione moaned while Fleur shuddered when Hermione's entire length was inside. She waited for a few seconds from the intrusion. They both sucked in a deep, shattering breath and then released it in sync, sighing blissfully. It felt euphoric to be connected once more, to be inside of each other in every way. They quivered, vulnerable, and Hermione quickly sat up, wrapped her arms around Fleur and pulled her tightly to her body just to hug her for a moment and breathe her scent, hear her heartbeat.

Without saying a word Hermione released her arms her lover and then rested her hands on Fleur's hips as Fleur's arms rested on her shoulders and she started to move. Eyes never once left each other. Fleur moved up, the hardness slipping out, creating such delicious friction that they both moaned and then Fleur slammed herself down, too fast for Hermione's expectations. The sudden warm and pleasure almost made Hermione come that instant. But Fleur was already in motion; re-entry helped her forget and concentrated on the rapture.

Hermione slipped them over and continued to trust. A drop of sweat slid down Hermione's flushed face and dripped from her chin. She concentrated entirely on the intoxicating warmth and the wetness as she pulled out and then slid back in. The rhythm was a mix of slow and fast but before she knew it Hermione's trusts sped up, her chest heaved excitedly and she had to grip the sheets on each side of Fleur's head.

Fleur had released the brunette's body to grip the sheets as well and she squeezed her legs against Hermione's hips that were moving frantically, making that hard member spear into her. Suddenly, Hermione's movements slowed. Fleur popped her eyes open to see why her lover decreased her speed and noticed those dark brown hungry eyes staring intently at her face. Her heart skipped a beat and the heat in her belly increased. Hermione bent down, running her hand through Fleur's damp blonde hair and captured her lips for searing, passionate kiss.

As Hermione moved into her, making them both whimper and their breath hitched from the pleasure, Fleur lost her hand in Hermione's equally damp hair. It was just in time, as Hermione's breathing quickened and she needed to break the kiss to catch her breath. Her hips were moving on their own as her body tingled and felt the familiar feeling building from her core.

Fleur could feel it too and squeezed her eyes tightly. She started moaning her lover's name, having nothing in their minds but themselves; only Hermione on her mind, on her tongue, on her skin, inside of her body and heart. She threw her head back, so very close to that wonderful release.

"Fleur," Hermione choked out between ragged breaths, "I'm gonna-" And then she fell forward and slammed in to the hilt as her member throbbed once more and then exploded. Fleur desperately pulled Hermione tighter against her as she felt a wave of pleasure was through her body at the same time, as well as that pleasant warmness filling her inside. Hermione continued to fill her hot essences until she was empty of it, and then she simply released a breath and collapsed on top of her. Fleur used the last bit of strength to roll them over and get Hermione onto her back.

Fleur reached out and found Hermione's hand to intertwine their fingers, and when she placed an embarrassed but soft kiss on her jaw, the younger witch smiled. They had spent the whole morning together, captured with each other's warm, never wanting to leave the other. While they were basking in each other's affections, they were interrupted from the loud growl.

"We zhould go," Fleur giggled while rubbing the brunette's abdomen. "My 'ermione iz famis'ed."

Hermione started leaving little pecks on her neck as smirked, "I could go another round I supposed."

Fleur abruptly sat up and smiled, "It doez zound like a good idea, but non." When Hermione started to pout, Fleur blushed and continued. "You 'ave made me sore, mon amour."

Hermione's lips shifted upwards, showing a triumphed grin. "Cheeky, wolf…" Fleur muttered. Hermione only laughed at the blonde, receiving a smack on her arm. The bookworm just brushed it off as she chuckled at how easily it was to make the mighty Veela blush and turn to mush. With one last heating kiss, they finally got the strength to move away from each other, picking up the scattered clothes and got changed.

~()~

"There you are!" Harry yelled in the corridors, receiving many odd looks on his way. Harry had been looking around the school for his best friend. It was Monday and Hermione unexpectedly never showed up to class. He had thought that she had left early that morning but once he got there, she was nowhere to be found. Hermione was lucky none of the teachers noticed her sudden disappearance. They probably assumed she was in class the whole time.

Harry ran down to meet Hermione at the end of the hall, happily waiting for him. As he arrived in front of his best mate, she was wearing a cheeky grin while Fleur was wrapped under Hermione's arms, face coated in crimson red.

"So… Professor Snape was right then… and you guys just finished" Harry grinned as he said it out loud, making Fleur blush even more; never thought it was even possible for someone masked with that much red. The blonde turned around to embrace Hermione, trying to hide her appearance in the crook of her neck.

"Awe, it's alright Fleur. You shouldn't feel embarrassed shacking up my best friend." Harry tried to assure her. But only received a muffled groan.

"Oi, I get it that you're trying to help lighten up the situation for her. But seriously, mate. It's not working," Hermione chuckled. Harry shrugged as he stuck his tongue out.

"At least I tried…" Harry mumbled.

"It iz alright 'arry. Now, let uz go eat." Fleur smiled at him. When he grinned, Fleur felt better for not making him feel guilty anymore. Fleur removed herself from Hermione's hold and reached out to grasp her hand. They went on their way to the Great Hall, chattering about Harry's day so far. As they sat down in their respective seats beside Ginny, Hermione made the blond on the other side of her.

"Would you enlighten me and tell me what happened yesterday?" Hermione asked, pilling her plate with a great amount of food.

Harry raised his brow in disbelief. "You don't remember?"

Hermione shook her head. She swallowed down the food, and then innocently admitted. "Well, I do recall having Fleur in a compromising position last night."

Fleur chocked out, " 'ermione!" The Veela reached for pumpkin juice to water down her cough. The gang laughed at the brutal honesty from Hermione. When the laughter died down, Harry and Ginny did the honors to explaining every single detail from their perspective.

Harry leaned over and whispered low enough for the four of them to hear, "No one knows Ron is at the hospital yet." Harry took a second glance on the Professor's table as he noticed the suspicious look from Dumbledore. He casted a silent _Muffliato_, "Not even the Headmaster. Professor Snape made Madam Pomfrey not say a word until we are ready to answer. But we must hurry… She wants answers. Really soon."

Hermione shrugged, "I don't give a damn honestly. The 'innocent Granger' couldn't do such a thing. Let them talk. You can explain what happen to Pomfrey. It doesn't affect me at all. If it bothers you, don't hesitate to confront me." Hermione attentively looked into their eyes as they shook their heads in response.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Before Ron hit me, I was searching for you. I heard something." Ginny whispered. "We must discuss this in a private location, where no one will hear." Everyone nodded in agreement. It must be very important and confidential for her to so sound urgent. They set the time and place for each of them to meet, and they went along with their lunch meal. Once done, they went to their separate ways, patiently waiting for the day to come.

~()~

"Severus, Minerva. Something peculiar is in the air as of late." Albus said in a smooth reassuring tone. Mcgonagall and Snape were summoned to his office and this was his way of starting a conversation. The Potions master knew very well what he was referring to. Albus had always the most bizarre way of detecting something different.

Snape asked in his usual monotone voice, "What is it, Albus?"

"I am not too sure yet," Albus frowned. "Hermione and Harry… there's something different about them. But I cannot pinpoint it right now. Lemon Drop? Tea?"

Snape and Minerva declined the offers. Mcgonagall asked once he was done pouring himself tea, "Why do you say there is something different?"

"Yeah, and why am I part of this?" Snape grumbled.

Albus raised his brow, "You know why Severus. She's your goddaughter."

Snape looked at him in horror. Then glanced back at Minerva to see her reaction. No one was absolutely to know about that. Albus was up to something and it wasn't good. Albus should have kept his mouth shut. The room got really quiet. You can see Minerva trying to process the information then her eyes got even wider.

"You said 'she'. Does it mean what I think it means?" The Head Gryffindor asked but continued without getting an answer, "How is that possible, Albus? She was born in the Muggle World with no contact with Severus."

Snape grew angry. "What were you thinking, Albus? Bringing Minerva into this mess. You know what Helena said and you just betrayed her. You are a fool, Albus." He snarled. Snape got up from the chair and glided towards the door.

"Do not bring me into this mess you are going to create. I already did as you asked with Harry. I am not doing the same mistake with my own Goddaughter." Snape leered then finally exited the office.

"Albus, it is one thing to get him mad, but it is another when he walks away protecting Hermione in that manner. I am sorry but I will not discuss about Hermione with you. If what he said was true, being his goddaughter, I will discuss this curiosity with Professor Snape. If he sees fit to tell me, then so be it. Goodnight, Headmaster." Minerva left without another word.

The Headmaster huffed and started to sulk. His face contorted in a menacing grimace. "This wasn't supposed turn out this way. I would thought Minerva would be on my side."

~()~

Snape was walking back to his chambers. He planned to relax and try to forget about Albus. But right now, he was absolutely furious. This wasn't like him to let it slip this little information to Minerva. Every decision his mentor made since the boy came into this world was suspicious but he had never questioned them. The Headmaster had ways to make things right. Now, he wasn't so sure about that anymore. Although, he knows for sure that it was undoubtedly not well. He knew Albus was up to something and it was definitely not sitting right to him.

He felt the familiar coldness as he entered the premises of the Dungeon. As he continued his way to chambers, he abruptly stopped in front of the door. He easily sensed someone was inside his chambers. For being a spy, it was definitely a good perk to be able to sense someone's presence. It couldn't be a student; no one was aloud in without the password. He brought forth his wand, preparing to defend himself. As he sharply opened the door, he quietly stepped into the room. He found a form sitting on his chair, facing the fireplace.

"Hello, Severus." The voice greeted as the figured looked at him.

Severus sighed in relief and dropped his arm in the process. He showed his familiar sneer, "Must you really be in my chambers at this time of night."

"Is that really how to greet your own goddaughter?" Hermione chuckled. Snape just continued to leer at her. She lifted her arms, signaling her surrender. "Alright. I am sorry, Godfather, for intruding your private time. I will take my leave."

As Hermione got up to take her departure, Severus spoke gently, "No, it's fine. You are here now. Might as well be a good host."

"Are you sure?" Hermione felt guilty for being there. She could see in his posture that he was irritated.

"It's alright, Hermione. You must have something urgent to discuss since you are in my chambers past curfew." Snape signaled her to sit back down.

"I do… Quite important. No one will be able to hear us in your chambers, right?" Hermione mused.

"No. I designed the wards to keep all ears out. I like my privacy. I will go make tea then. This might take a while," Hermione nodded in agreement. When he was done, he sat down on another loveseat next to Hermione, setting the tea on a small coffee table between the chairs.

"So what is it that has been bothering you?" Snape gently pushed for an answer.

Hermione frowned, trying to find a way to explain her thoughts better. She finally sighed, "Ginny overheard something the other day…. 'Do not worry. I have everything under control. I do have a plan to get the boy. I won't fail you.' Ginny recognized the voice right away. It was Professor Moody. I knew there was something suspicious about him. I am actually quite surprised Ginny didn't get caught by the famous Auror."

"Ginny told you this?" Snape frowned.

"Umm… something like that." Hermione prayed he wouldn't be pushing too much for answers. But it was Severus. He is a very observant man.

"Something like that? What do you mean?" Snape grunted from being withheld information.

Hermione nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head, "Did I mention that I mastered the art of Legilimency and Occlumency?"

Snape laughed at the ridicule statement. Once he composed himself, he saw Hermione raising her brow. "Impossible."

Hermione smirked, "It is quite possible, Professor."

"When?" Snape asked, still surprised that someone so young can master such a complex spell.

Hermione shrugged as she took a sip of her tea. When she sat her tea back down, she answered. "I think it was last summer… yeah, last summer that I finally mastered them both."

"But… your mind is always open. You cannot possibly mastered Occlumency if I can practically hear the thoughts of your mind seep out of your head." Snape observed.

Hermione chuckled, "Is it really my thoughts Severus? Or is it what I want you to hear?"

It was Snape's turn to raise his brow, "_Listen_ closely. _Look_ closely, Sev. You are a master of Legilimens. I know you will see it." They stared into each other's eyes as Hermione patiently waited, permitting his godfather to invade her mind.

As he entered her mind, it was filled with Hermione's voice and thoughts. It was going on and on about books, classes, her grades, and worries about everything that makes Hermione Granger. As he dug further, he was trying to find anything out of the ordinary. But he couldn't so thought about Hermione's words; '_Look closely._' Then, he noticed an undetectable barrier. It was invisible to the invader trying to probe into her privacy. Snape tried to break through but that barrier was so strong that even the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to pass around it.

Severus removed himself from her mind and stared at Hermione in awe, "Impressive. You created a barrier, separating your true thoughts..."

"I did," Hermione smiled proudly. "Since I was exposed to magic, I was always been hungry for more information about this new world. I have discovered many things since then. I have pushed myself to the point to that I started to relate anything to the Muggle World. 'Mind-reading' as the muggles called it. I wanted to know if it actually does exist. It sort of does, in a way, but I noticed practitioners disdain the term as naïve."

Snape laughed. It was true. Hermione continued, "It was around second year when I tried it on my own since Hogwarts doesn't teach it. After that, I found a way to fool anyone that tries to look into my mind."

Severus sat there quietly. He was lost in his own mind. It wasn't long after Hermione brought him back, "Sir?"

"Does anyone know about this yet?" Snape worriedly asked. Hermione shook her head in response. Snape visibly relaxed.

"Would it have been an issue?" Hermione asked, confused why he should be worried about telling his friends.

"Yes, you must not tell anyone about this. Especially Harry. He's mind isn't protected, Hermione. He's like an open book." Snape stated.

Hermione chuckled at the truth and nodded in agreement. Harry's emotions easily seeped out of his body and his thoughts were effortlessly readable. Even without invading his mind, Harry's expressions and body posture tells everything.

"Back to the problem at hand," Hermione pointed out that they were far from the reason she was sitting in her godfather's chambers late at night.

"Just do not act differently. Stay close to Harry. This is Moody we are talking about. He is a dangerous man, Hermione. You must be careful." Snape voice exposed his vulnerability of caring about them both. It worried Hermione since he is never that kind of man to show his emotions.

Hermione assured, "I will."

With a final nod, Hermione got up and bid goodnight. She was by the door when she heard his godfather call her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Snape continued to stare into the lit fireplace and added, "Do keep me posted. I feel something… and it isn't good."

"Of course, Sev." Hermione agreed, referring to the trouble ahead. She existed out his room and went on her way back her dorm.

As Snape sat in the same position, he pondered the decisions he had made throughout his life. Already a glass of firewhiskey in his left hand and old pictures on his other, memories of the previous days flooded his mind. The two photos he held was one with Lily and the other with Helen; both by his side. It was the days where he was actually smiling. Now, it was just a memory.

A soft muffled knock interrupted his musing. He quickly hid the photos back into his robe and downed his drink, letting the burning sensation hit him. As he got up, he grumbled about late hours and visitors.

Aggravated from the disturbance, he aggressively swung the door open and was met with the same professor he didn't want to see at that moment. "Minerva," He politely greeted.

"Severus," The old witch replied. "So it is true then? I saw her walking out of the Dungeon." Snape simply nodded and invited her in for a more private conversation.

"What is Albus doing? First, Harry. Now, it's Hermione. Why is he doing this? They are so young!" Minerva rambled on as she was seated in the same chair Hermione was in just minutes ago. She was truly worried about her students.

"I do not know. But I have an intuition Albus having something up his sleeves." Snape admitted, sitting comfortably in his own. He poured himself another glass of firewhiskey and silently offered the Transfiguration teacher.

Minerva sighed accepting the offer. It was a hell of a night they are going to be in. Taking a respective sip of the drink, Minerva continued with her thoughts. "I shouldn't have left my trust in that man."

Snape hummed in agreement to her statement. They wouldn't be in that mess if they didn't confide their faith for the 'good'.

"Would you tell me how is Hermione your goddaughter?" Minerva broke the comfortable silence.

Snape contemplated the idea. He didn't want any more people involve with their secret. He knew that Hermione trusted this woman and it was a good enough reason for him. Might as well have someone on their side. The Potion master took a deep breath before retelling the story from the very beginning. It took longer than he thought. Over an hour and a half later, Snape completed the tale with Hermione being in his chambers late at night.

The room was filled with complete silence other than the crackle of the burning wood in front of them and their hushed breaths.

"That explains a lot." Minerva finally spoke.

Snape raised his brow in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Harry and Hermione's growing magical core. It is hard to miss when they walk in a room. Their power practically invades and suffocates the room. I am surprised no other professor's noticed. Hermione has been sneaking around as well late at night, never coming back until the next morning. It was odd but Hermione is a bright student and I trusted her not to do anything reckless." Minerva explained.

"She is quite the witch," Snape concurred.

"Severus, do train her to control her emotions. Next time might not be in Ron's favor." The older witch fretted.

"I had that in mind. I was going to inform them of a nightly training, not only for Hermione. I need Harry to control his outbursts as well." Snape added.

"Ah, yes. Harry does need some help with that," Minerva lowly chuckled. As the conversation went on, Minerva soon left Severus on his on again. It was already late enough so he decided that it was time to relax on his own bed. The night was hectic and he was hopeful that tomorrow, the dunderheads would give him some break and actually stop being idiotic. "Like that was every going to happen…" Snape groaned and finally let the exhaustion consume him.


End file.
